Ein heißer Hund für Bellatrix
by Scriptoren
Summary: BL/SB: Bellatrix hat eine kleine Schwäche. Sirius hat ein Problem. Was, wenn sein Problem nun genau ihre Schwäche trifft? Und was, wenn ihre Schwäche zugleich sein Problem löst? Kann daraus eine Verbindung entstehen, die sogar die politische Feindschaft der beiden überwindet?  Ein Wunsch von Bellatrixblacklestr1 - gerne erfüllt von Triflorifer Feuerbohne Astrid-Runa .
1. Die große Freiheit

**Ein „heißer Hund" für Bellatrix**

Bellatrix hat eine kleine Schwäche. Sirius hat ein Problem. Was, wenn sein Problem nun genau ihre Schwäche trifft? Und was, wenn ihre Schwäche zugleich sein Problem löst? Kann daraus eine Verbindung entstehen, die sogar die politische Feindschaft der beiden überwindet?

**1. Die große Freiheit**

Seine Hundepfoten berühren kaum den Untergrund, so mühelos springt er durch den Wald. Ob über weiche Tannennadeln, harten Lehmboden, umgestürzte Baumstämme, über Stock oder Stein – es kümmert ihn nicht. Die Muskeln seiner Beine ... sein weit nach hinten gestreckter Schwanz, der ihn im Gleichgewicht hält ... seine Lungen, die sich regelmäßig füllen und leeren ... sein Herz, das sein heißes Blut unermüdlich durch seine Adern jagt ... All das ist sein Körper, und sein Körper ist wundervoll! Arbeitet vollkommen selbständig und zuverlässig, er muss ihm keine Befehle erteilen. Die pure Kraft, wohldosiert, überquellend, unerschöpflich.

Genau so will er es. Das Leben. So ist er eins mit sich und der Welt. So ist Glück!

Der Regen hat die Luft kühl gemacht, hinterlässt einen angenehmen Hauch an seiner feuchten Schnauze. Alle älteren Spuren sind ausgelöscht; alles, was nun seine Nase erreicht, ist frisch und neu. Und aufregend!

Diese Buche ist gerade eben ein Kniesel hinaufgehuscht. Ihn zu fassen, ist zu spät, er selbst kann lediglich ein Stück weit am Stamm hochspringen und versuchen zuzuschnappen, aber Kniesel sind viel zu schnell.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt im kleinen Waldsee schwimmen zwei Grindelohs verursachen ein nur ganz leises Plätschern.

Und vorn am Bach ist ein Nest Wasserratten, die schmecken widerlich, selbst wenn sie so klein sind wie die fiependen Jungen dort. Die so laut sind, dass sie seine Ohren selbst im Vorüberhasten erreicht haben.

Überhaupt scheint es nun vorbei mit der nächtlichen Stille. Mehr und mehr Vögel regen sich über ihm im erwachenden Morgen, plötzlich ist alles erfüllt von ihrem Gezwitscher und Gezeter. Er ist schon lange nicht mehr allein.

Und als wäre das das Zeichen gewesen, ertönt der langgezogene, schrille Heullaut einer Sirene durch den Wald.

Seine Pfoten stoppen so abrupt, dass sein Körper einen etwas ungerichteten Hechtsprung nach vorne vollführt. Doch dann kommt er zum Stehen, seine Nase mitten hinein – in die fast ausgewaschene Duftmarke ... eines Artgenossen? Er ist nicht der einzige Hund hier? Hmmmmm, dieser ist auch männlich, und er riecht unheimlich interessant. Seine Nase wühlt leidenschaftlich in der köstlichen Masse aus Urin und Humus, er saugt den Geruch ein, hält ihn im Rachen, um die Zusammensetzung zu erfassen, nimmt eine weitere Prise.

Der Regen hat ihn verwässert, aber er enthält trotzdem noch alles, was er über diesen Konkurrenten wissen muss. Ein bisschen kleiner als er selbst, beleibt, kein ausgeprägter Jagdinstinkt, einer, der am liebsten herumliegt und frisst.

Er krümmt seinen Leib, bringt sein Hinterteil in Stellung, hebt das Bein. Öffnet seine Blase und spritzt zielgerichtet. Dem hat er es gezeigt!

Befriedigt macht er einen Satz, will weiter, mehr von diesem Hund, mehr Abenteuer, mehr Siege ...

... als es ihm dämmert. Die heulende Sirene war bereits da, und dieses Heulen bedeutet ...

Es dauert noch einen weiteren Moment, ehe er in der Lage ist, die Selbstdisziplin aufzubringen und zumindest innezuhalten. Seine menschlichen Gedanken zu sammeln, die in den so viel einnehmenderen des Hundes unterzugehen drohen. Er muss sich losreißen, es hilft nichts -

- endlich gelang es Sirius, seine Aufmerksamkeit von der faszinierenden Welt um ihn herum abzuziehen und nach innen zu richten. Auf die Erinnerung. An Hogwarts morgendliches Wecksignal. An die Schulpflicht in der Welt der Menschen. An den Zauberspruch. Den er nun endlich vollführen musste – und der all dies beenden würde.

Zähneklappernd und völlig außer Puste hinkte Sirius durch den Verbotenen Wald, seine Arme eng um seinen erbärmlich fellosen, nackten Körper geschlungen. _Aua!_ Dieser wildnisuntaugliche Körper, der immer wieder strauchelte, wenn seine verwundbaren Füße in einen Zweig oder ein Steinchen traten – als wollte er Sirius seine menschliche Unzulänglichkeit unter die rudimentäre Nase reiben. _Autsch!_ Jetzt war ihm auch noch ein Ast ans Ohr geknallt!

Verdammt, er hasste das! Diesen wirklich eiskalten Morgen! Dass er so langsam war, er würde trotz dieser elenden Hetzerei zu spät zum Frühstück kommen! Und dass er noch immer den Zauber nicht richtig beherrschte und seine Klamotten ihm regelmäßig abhanden kamen, wenn er sich in Tatze verwandelte.

Zum Glück hatte er Ersatzkleidung in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte deponiert – die er vor seinem nächsten nächtlichen Ausflug schon wieder würde auffüllen müssen. So langsam musste er an seine finanziellen Vorräte und in die Winkelgasse, um Ersatz zu besorgen.

Da, die schiefe Tanne – und dahinter der Findling in Sichtweite des Waldrandes! Sirius stürzte hin, zerrte das lose Reisig von seinem verborgenen Fach am Fuße des Steines und Hosen und Pulli heraus. Zuerst seinen zitternden Oberkörper bedeckend, wo er am meisten fror und -

- schnuppert über seine Schulter.

Der Duft, den seine witternde Nase erfaßt, fährt ihm sofort in seinen knurrenden Magen. _Niffler! _Mehrere, sonst wäre der Geruch nicht so stark, nicht so verlockend.

Tatze ist bereits am nächsten Baum vorbei, so langsam, so schwerfällig, er will schneller laufen, aber ... _AUA!_ Sein Fuß steckt fest, da hat ein stacheliger Ast im Weg gelegen. Sein Knie mitten in einem Knarl, verdammt! Was -

- bei der durchschnüffelten Kacke von Merlins Windhund, WAS tat er hier auf allen Vieren?

Hastig rappelte er sich wieder hoch – unwillkürlich den Pulloverbund bodenwärts dehnend, um seinen nackt umwehten Unterleib zu bedecken. Hinten herum half das jedoch wenig. Sein unangenehm kribbelndes Steißbein einziehend, rannte er, so schnell er konnte, zurück zum Findling, wo er seine Hosen fallengelassen hatte.

Wie peinlich war das denn, bitte? Er hatte offenbar total die Kontrolle verloren. Und zwar deswegen, weil er Niffler gerochen hatte?

Er stöhnte gequält auf. War er vielleicht einfach zu müde? Immerhin hatte er es mal wieder total übertrieben. Anstatt einen netten kleinen Mitternachtsausflug in den Wald zu unternehmen, wie er vorgehabt hatte, war die ganze Nacht in Tatzes Gestalt geblieben.

Weil er sich als Hund einfach zu gut fühlte, ach was, es war überwältigend! Wahnsinn! _Richtig._ Und nun, als Mensch, war er schlicht und ergreifend ein bißchen verkatert. Das würde sich im Laufe des Tages geben.

Endlich menschlich angezogen und halbwegs warm, lief Sirius aus dem Wald, ließ Hagrids Hütte links liegen und schlich sich wie gewohnt zum Hauselfeneingang, um auf diese Weise unbemerkt ins Schloss und zum Unterricht zu gelangen.


	2. Die Farbe der Hoffnung

**2. Die Farbe der Hoffnung**

„Avada Kedavra!"

Fasziniert wie stets beobachtete Bellatrix den aus ihrem Zauberstab herausbrausenden grünen Blitz.

Sie liebte die Farbe grün. Und ganz besonders diesen Farbton. Hell, grell, kräftig. Oh ja, schiere Kraft – die liebte sie ebenfalls.

Die Befehle Voldemorts hatten diese Kraft, fuhren ihr durch den Leib, machten sie kirre, süchtig nach mehr. Nach meeeeehr.

„Avada Kedavra!", spuckte sie die Worte aus.

Man musste es wollen, sonst waren es nur Worte und der Zauberstab blieb still. Doch Bellatrix meinte es immer ernst. Blöde Muggel fallen zu sehen – bedeutete ihr zwar nichts, da konnte sie genauso gut Kaninchen oder Knuddelmuffs erledigen. Aber der unmissverständliche Befehl – und der wunderschön grüne Blitz, der durch die Luft zischte und tötete – jaaa, das war es. Bellatrix stöhnte auf.

Erst Sekunden später hatte sie wieder einen Blick für ihre Umgebung.

Die Arbeit hier war getan, der Boden übersät mit reglosen Körpern. Betrübt starrte Bellatrix darüber hinweg. Für heute war alles erledigt. Leider.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment fuhr sie herum, stieß ihren Zauberstab nach vorn.

„Avada Kedavra!" Dort drüben hatte sich noch etwas geregt.

Bellatrix machte sich nicht die Mühe, genauer hinzusehen. Was sollte es? Auch wenn da noch was Lebendes gewesen sein sollte, jetzt spätestens war es tot.

„Aus die Maus", sie blies über die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. Das hatte sie mal in einem dieser sogenannten Televisions-Geräte der Muggel gesehen. Wenn die darauf starrten, merkten sie gar nichts mehr und waren noch leichter zu erlegen.

Muggel taugten zu gar nichts. Außer zum Blitzen.

„Bellatrix, was tust du da?"

Die Stimme war von links gekommen. Rodolphus. Immer kam der ihr im schönsten Moment dazwischen.

„Ich will noch ..." Tja, was? Sie drehte ihre Stimme zu einer Kleinmädchenstimme hoch. „Noch einmal blitzen, bitte, bitte. Nur ein einziges Mal noch!"

„Jetzt lass den Quatsch und komm."

Rodolphus wies auf die Hühner, die Katze, die beiden Kühe und den Esel, die leblos im Hof verstreut lagen. „Wo ist der Bauer?"

Bellatrix kicherte. „Verrat ich nicht."

„Hast du ihn etwa auch …?"

„Muggeldreck", spuckte sie aus. „Einer weniger. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen."

Rodolphus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lass uns hier verschwinden, ehe noch jemand kommt."

Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Das tat er nie. Und genau das war der Grund, warum er langweilig war. Berechenbar. Voraussehbar. Laaaaaaaaaaaangweilig.

Bellatrix verzog den Mund, steckte den Zauberstab jedoch brav in die Tasche ihrer Jacke und machte sich bereit zum Apparieren.

Das plötzliche Geräusch ließ sie verhalten. Tiefes Knurren, schnell näherkommend.

Sie wandte den Kopf. Ein riesiger Hund mit schwarzem Zottelfell galoppierte auf sie zu, die Lefzen angriffslustig hochgezogen.

Bellatrix sah die Hand ihres Mannes zum Zauberstab schnellen – und dann verharren. „Du wolltest doch noch einmal – hier ist die Gelegenheit." Er stupste sie am Arm.

Merlin, gab es etwas Unerotischeres, als gestupst zu werden?

„Mach aber schnell, sonst frisst uns die Bestie."

Du meine Güte, wie lange kannten sie sich? Fünfzehn Jahre – und er wusste es noch immer nicht? Einem Befehl wäre sie ohne zu denken nachgekommen. Aber einer derart plumpen Aufforderung?

„Du wolltest doch noch einmal!", wiederholte sie mit weinerlicher Kinderstimme, um dann plötzlich loszukreischen: „ABER ICH WILL NICHT! WEIL ICH HUNDE LIEBE!"

Im gleichen Moment warf sie sich zu Boden, auf den Rücken, streckte Arme und Beine kapitulierend von sich.

„Komm nur Hundchen, komm!"

Ihr Puls raste im Rhythmus seiner heraneilenden Pfoten. Sie hörte, wie Rodolphus scharf Luft einsog.

„Wage es nicht, dich einzumischen", zischte sie ihm zu. Dem würde sie es zeigen!

Also noch einen Schritt weiter: den Hals reckend, präsentierte sie dem bereits nahen Hund ihre ungeschützte Kehle.

„Bella!" Es klang wie ein Flehen.

Feigling, lächerlicher Waschlappen, mieser Versager! Angst stand Rodolphus ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sah aus wie der Witz von einem Mann, starrte mit verzweifeltem Gesicht zwischen dem Hund und ihr hin und her.

Was Bellatrix zum Lachen brachte. Erst rau, von unten herauf, fast so, als würde sie sich übergeben müssen. So ein Witz, ihr war doch kein bisschen übel! Das Lachen breitete sich aus, wurde heller, kreischender, schließlich überschlug sich ihre Stimme und sie musste das Kinn senken, um weiter und mehr lachen zu können. Rodolphus war so eine Memme!

Der Hund allerdings auch. Etwa zwei Meter vor ihr war er gestoppt, die Lefzen noch immer hochgezogen und knurrend, mit gesträubtem Rückenfell.

Die personifizierte Unsicherheit. Auch er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Da reichte es Bellatrix. Mit einem wilden Schrei, der Hund und Mann gleichermaßen erschreckte, sprang sie auf, packte Rodolphus am Arm und disapparierte.

Nur im letzten Augenblick sah sie noch, dass der Hund kehrtgemacht hatte und mit eingezogenem Schwanz flüchtete.


	3. Unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen

**3. Unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen**

Natürlich kam er auch diesmal viel zu spät. Die Große Halle war schon wieder gänzlich geleert, das Frühstück mitsamt dem benutzen Geschirr von den Haustischen verschwunden, die Schüler zwischen Gemeinschafts- und Unterrichtsräumen unterwegs, um ihren letzten Erledigungen vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde nachzugehen.

Gut, dass er sich von unten aus der Küche einen kleinen Vorrat mitgebracht hatte. Den er jetzt im Gehen verzehren musste, echt ätzend. Aber er brauchte von oben noch die Schuluniform und seinen Zauberstab für Kämm- und Rasierzauber, er sah wahrscheinlich total abgerissen und ...

„Du siehst aus wie ein räudiger Hund, Black!", erreichte ihn eine wohlvertraute schnarrende Stimme, als er durch die Eingangshalle hastete. „Und du stinkst auch so!"

Sein Erzfeind! Severus Snape in voller Pracht mit seinem ungewaschenen Haar, dem abgerissenen Umhang und – in krassem Gegensatz dazu – der Maske purer Überheblichkeit im Gesicht.

Sirius war zu ihm herumgefahren – das Knurren aus seiner Kehle war noch schneller gewesen.

Snape wich zurück. Wenn er eben seine Nase gerümpft hatte, so war ihm diese Mimik entglitten, seine Augen vor Schreck so weit aufgerissen, dass – völlig irritierend bei ihm – das Weiße zu sehen war.

„Wasch dir die Haare, Schniefellus!", schnappte Sirius -

- schnappt er wirklich! Sein Kopf ist vorgeschnellt, die Zähne gebleckt, im Rachen ein dumpfes Grollen.

„Sag ich ja. Wie ein Hund." Snape gibt vor, sich gefangen zu haben.

Aber Tatze lässt sich nicht täuschen. Dieser Feind stinkt nach Angst.

„Endlich mal passen bei dir Körper und Geist zusammen!", spuckt der ihn an, hört nicht auf, ihn zu provozieren – kapiert er es denn nicht? Dass Tatze der Stärkere ist, dass Snape sich auf der Stelle verziehen soll, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist?

„Ich habe es immer gewusst", blubbert es immer weiter aus diesem Widerling hervor, „du hast den Horizont eines dahergelaufenen Straßenköters, Black!"

„WUFF!" Der Zorn ist überall und Tatze mittendrin. Er macht einen Satz nach vorn, packt den Feind, sein Mund weit geöffnet ...

„SIRIUS, HALT!"

... seine Hände an Snapes Gurgel, er fasst ihn, schüttelt ihn ...

„SIRIUS, WAS MACHST DU DA? HÖR AUF!"

Erst jetzt bekommt er mit, dass mehrere Hände an ihm zerren, ihn zurückreißen wollen. Er windet sich, muss sich frei machen, beißen, auch dorthin beißen, überallhin ...

„Hör auf, hey, Sirius, komm zu dir! BERUHIGE DICH ENDLICH!"

Noch mehr Hände. Er muss noch mehr kämpfen und rucken und um sich schlagen. Vertreibt ein paar, doch dafür kommen neue. Und eine weitere Stimme. Eine, die wölfisch kann. Die soll verschwinden! Von einem dahergelaufenen Wolf lässt Tatze sich schon mal gar nichts ...

„SIRIUS BLACK!", brüllt da jemand los.

Das ist -

- das war sein Name.

Und er war ... kein Hund. Äh ...

Sirius spürte, wie sein eben noch bis in den letzten Muskel gespannter Körper regelrecht in sich zusammensackte.

James hielt ihn. Lupin klopfte ihm auf die Schulter – die noch bekleidet war, Merlin sei Dank!

„Bin ich ...?" Angstvoll blickte Sirius an sich hinunter. Doch nein, auch da unten war er ordnungsgemäß bekleidet – und Mensch, soweit er das auf die Schnelle feststellen konnte.

„Was war denn los? Du bist ja völlig ausgerastet!" James war erstaunt – aber nicht so erstaunt, wie er hätte sein müssen, wenn Sirius ...

Nein, äußerlich schien ihm wirklich nichts anzumerken zu sein. Und er fühlte sich auch wieder ganz normal. Bis auf dieses unerträgliche Jucken am Steiß, das ihm keine Wahl ließ, er musste seine Hand auf die Stelle pressen, um es auszuhalten – aber auch dort war nichts zu fühlen als die menschlichen Knochen, die dorthin gehörten. Ein Glück!

„Was hat Schniefelus gemacht, dass du so sauer geworden bist? Du hast den Eindruck erweckt, als wolltest du ihn tatsächlich beißen!" James schob ihn durch die beachtliche Schülermenge, in Richtung Treppe zum Gryffindorturm.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich herausstellte, denn im folgenden Moment stürzte die Gonagall aus dem Lehrerzimmertrakt. „WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Hastig sprangen die Jungen die Stufen hinauf.

„Du warst wieder unterwegs heute Nacht", flüsterte Lupin in Sirius' Nacken, und der ernsthafte Vorwurf in seiner Stimme ließ dessen Nackenhaare sich aufstellen.

Dass der kleine Schleimer von Peter die ganze Zeit über ihnen und unter ihnen herumwuselte und vor sich hinplapperte, machte es nicht besser. „Du bist großartig gewesen, Sirius! Wie du es Schniefelus gezeigt hast! Du warst einfach große Klasse!"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein musst, Sirius." Lupin, die Stimme über Peters erhoben, hatte Sirius extra überholt, empfing ihn auf dem Treppenabsatz. „Mit den Nebenwirkungen ist nicht zu ..."

„HALT'S MAUL!" Es reichte ihm hier, er wollte nichts mehr hören!

Seine Ellenbogen gegen alles rammend, was ihm im Weg war, stob Sirius vorwärts, nur weg, über den Flur, in den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Allein dass er sich nicht hatte entscheiden können, welchen seiner drei Freunde er zuerst hätte angreifen sollen, hatte die vor einem neuen Ausraster bewahrt. Aber die hatten doch selber schuld, oder? Er war wirklich todmüde, die sollten ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen!

Fast wäre er am Portrait der Fetten Dame vorbeigerannt. „Wenn du mir nicht aufmachst, zerfetze ich deine Leinwand", grollte er sie an – und wenigstens die wich stumm vor ihm zurück und gehorchte anstandslos.

Auch die ihm entgegenkommenden Schüler, die sich am Portraitloch gestaut hatten, traten mit erschrockenen Gesichtern zur Seite, um ihn durchzulassen. Was ja gut war. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich in den Schlafsaal und seinen Zauberstab und ordentliche Klamotten und ...

Er stutzte. Warum hatten die ihn alle so komisch angestarrt?

In jäh aufsteigender Panik beschleunigte er nochmals, stürmte die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf, bis ganz nach oben. Es war doch wohl ... alles so weit in Ordnung mit seiner äußeren Gestalt?

Atemlos erreichte er den Spiegel in der Ankleideecke, blickte angstvoll hinein – und entspannte sich wieder. Nein, er sah ganz normal aus. Also weitgehend. Nicht allzu sauber, ungekämmt und ... wild. Ja, er wirkte in der Tat nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend. Aber bis auf einen echt imposanten Dreitagebart – in einer einzigen Nacht gewachsen! – war seine Haut in nur menschlichem Maße behaart. Er ging tadellos aufrecht und war hinten herum schwanzlos – auch wenn sein juckender Steiß ihn noch immer in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ob es dagegen ein Mittel gab? – Na, zu Miss Pomfrey würde er damit nicht gehen!

Grimmig auflachend, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab zunächst, um sein irritiertes Wirbelsäulenende zu kratzen – ehe er sich um den Rest von sich kümmern konnte.

Auch zur ersten Stunde kam er zu spät. Glücklicherweise nickte die Gonagall nur knapp, sie war wohl mitten in einer ihrer theoretischen Ausführungen und hatte keine Lust auf Kampf. Sirius wollte an ihrem Rücken vorbei unauffällig auf seinen Platz schlüpfen -

- als er spürt, wie seine Nase sich rümpft und Füße und Kehle zugleich zu kribbeln beginnen. _Sie riecht nach Katze!_ -

- Verdammt, das hörte anscheinend gar nicht mehr auf! Verzweifelt hielt er die Luft an, mit aller Kraft den Impuls ignorierend, sich am sofort wieder juckenden Steißbein zu kratzen – und richtete seine Augen stur auf sein Ziel, das Pult neben James. _Ich setze mich hin und habe Verwandlung, ich setze mich hin, ich setze mich einfach nur hin ..._

Die mehr oder weniger gelangweilten Blicke der anderen waren ihm egal, die besorgten seiner Freunde dagegen verlangten ihm einiges ab -

- als es ihn schon wieder anweht. _Heißes Weibchen!_ Der fremdartige Laut aus seiner Kehle -

- holte ihn zum Glück sofort wieder zurück. Bei sämtlichen Stäben Merlins, er war dabei, verrückt zu werden! Das war eine Slytherin! Was hatte er mit der ...? Er taumelte zur Seite – in Lilys Aura. Die ebenfalls herrlich roch, also wirklich ausnehmend ...

Er hörte sich aufstöhnen - doch es gelang ihm, er selbst zu bleiben. Presste sich hastig die Hand an die Stirn, als wäre ihm schwindelig – ihm war schwindelig! Er vollführte einen Ausfallschritt von Lily weg – James würde ihn umbringen! – und hatte endlich seinen Stuhl erreicht. Ein hoffentlich nicht zu verkniffenes Grinsen aufsetzend, ließ sich darauf fallen und rieb seinen noch immer zuckenden Hintern verstohlen am Übergang zur Lehne.

Verdammt, das würde doch wohl nicht für immer so bleiben?

‚Hier steht, dass es nicht gut ist, es mit dem Animaguszauber zu übertreiben', hörte er Lupins eifrige Stimme in seiner Erinnerung dozieren. ‚Gerade bei bestimmten Tieren kann es zu gravierenden Nebenwirkungen kommen, lies doch!'

‚Das musst du gerade sagen, du bist doch selbst eine wandelnde Nebenwirkung!', hatte Sirius dem vollmondübernächtigten Freund an den ach so vernünftigen Kopf geworfen.

‚Hey, er will nur dein Bestes!', hatte James sich eingemischt. Ironisch neckend zwar – er hatte Verständnis für Sirius. Auch wenn seine eigene Hirschgestalt seltsamerweise keine solche Faszination auf ihn auszuüben schien. James genügte es, sich einmal im Monat zu Lupins Wohl in seine Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln. Dabei hatte Sirius ihn mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er ihn nicht begleiten wolle auf einen nächtlichen Streifzug ...

„Mister Black, ich spreche mit Ihnen!"

Der echt penetrante Katzengestank war auf einmal ganz nah. Genauso wie die grünen Augen der Gonagall, die Sirius von oben herab forschend musterten – und die in ihm den unwiderstehlichen Drang auslösten, ihren Blick starr und mit gesträubten Nackenhaaren zu erwidern, um dann bei dem kleinsten Zucken dieses Katzenviehs ...

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Nun sah sie ihn auch noch voller belämmerter Sorge an!

Das Kopfschütteln half ihm, zumindest ansatzweise klar im Geist zu bleiben. „Ich ... nein, alles in Ordnung ... Es geht mir ..."

„Er fühlt sich schon den ganzen Morgen nicht wohl", kam ihm Lupins sich vor Eifer überschlagende Stimme zuvor. „Ich finde, er sollte vorsichtshalber auf der Krankenstation durchgecheckt werden."

„UNSINN, ES IST NICHTS!", fauchte Sirius viel zu wütend. Naja, aber den ziemlich starken Impuls, auch noch um sich zu schlagen, hatte er doch total souverän unterdrückt!

McGonagall überging ihn einfach. „Meinen Sie, Mister Lupin?"

„Ich muss nicht auf die Krankenstation!"

„Du musst nicht den starken Mann spielen, Sirius!" Lupin klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Miss Pomfrey kann dir helfen, nun komm schon!"

Er war es, der keine Gelegenheit zu einem Besuch im Krankenflügel ausließ. Weil er schon seit Längerem scharf war – auf die junge, hübsche Heilerin. Und das wollte er jetzt auf seinem, Sirius', Rücken austragen!

„Ja, gut, begleiten Sie ihn. Mister Lupin – nicht Sie, Mister Potter!"

Der brummte ungehalten, gab Sirius noch einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß, damit der sich endlich erhob – und mühsam auf die Beine kam. Die sich unter den mittlerweile eindeutig neugierigen Blicken der Klasse wie Pudding anfühlten, zum Teufel noch mal!

Und was glotzte Schniefelus immer noch so komisch? So, als ob er ahnte ... So ein Quatsch, der konnte ja wohl kaum Gedanken lesen! Und Sirius würde ihn lehren, woanders hinzugucken - doch dann spürte er, dass er nicht sicher sein konnte, sich menschlich genug aufzuführen, und er ließ es lieber.

Als er endlich die Klassenzimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte, war es ihm, als hätte er einen ganzen Tag darin zugebracht. Die Erleichterung, entkommen zu sein, dauerte allerdings nur einen Atemzug lang – und Sirius wirbelte herum, um den hinterlistigen Werwolf, der sich sein Freund nannte, heftig bei den Schultern zu packen. „Warum musst du einen solchen Aufstand veranstalten?", zischte er ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich zeige dir einen Artikel, den die Gonagall mal erwähnt hat", erwiderte der arglos, indem er sich einfach zum Gehen wandte und Sirius mit sich zog. „Über ‚Die Gefahren des Animaguszaubers'. Das Buch steht in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

„Und du willst jetzt ...?" Sirius drosselte das Tempo. ER wollte nämlich auf keinen Fall! Weder in die muffige, verstaubte Bibliothek noch einen dieser langweiligen Artikel irgendeines theoretisierenden Fachidioten, der doch sowieso bloß neidisch war, weil er selbst keinen Animaguszauber auf die Reihe bekam!

„Ich sagte: ‚normalerweise'", Lupin machte eine vielsagende Pause, während seine Beine noch schneller wurden, „steht das Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung." Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen über die Schulter winkte er Sirius zurück an seine Seite. „Im Augenblick befindet es sich auf der Krankenstation. Poppy hat mir gerade heute Morgen eine Nachricht geschickt ..."

„POPPY?"

„Ich darf Miss Pomfrey beim Vornamen nennen." Lupins Stimme bebte vor Ergriffenheit. „Und sie hat mir vorhin eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich vorbeikommen solle, weil sie es mir besorgt hat."

„Sie hat es dir besorgt?", intonierte Sirius mit laut überzogener Entgeisterung – doch dieser Typ mochte sich Wolf schimpfen, soviel er wollte, er war so unbedarft, dass er die Provokation gar nicht mitbekam.

Mit einem Lächeln quer über dem ganzen Gesicht redete er einfach weiter. „Ich hatte sie darum gebeten, als wir neulich das Thema am Wickel hatten und ich ..."

„WAS HAST DU IHR ÜBER MICH GESAGT?" Sirius war selbst zusammengezuckt – oh Mann, das hatte tatsächlich wie ein Bellen geklungen! Zum Glück hatte er diesmal geschafft, nicht auch noch körperlich auf Lupin einzuwirken.

„Poppy hat sofort angeboten, das Buch für mich zu bestellen, damit wir es zusammen durchgucken können", erklärte der mit wichtiger Miene.

Dass sein Freund ihn soeben wie ein Hund angebellt hatte, wurde angesichts seiner Herzdame nebensächlich, schon klar. Dieses blöde Buch hatte er nur vorgeblich für Sirius bestellt – in Wahrheit ging es ihm darum, es zusammen mit seiner Poppy zu lesen!

Naja, er war von Anfang an Stammgast bei ihr gewesen – und als junger, noch unschuldiger und ehrlich an seiner Krankheit leidender Werwolf war er für gewisse Frauen mit Helfersyndrom, oder wie das hieß, garantiert interessant.

Sirius stutzte. Ob er selbst mit seinen hündischen Belangen womöglich auch ...?

„Dich habe ich da völlig rausgehalten, ehrlich!", beteuerte Lupin ernsthaft und geleitete ihn beflissen um die nächste Ecke.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!" Sirius schnaubte vielsagend und grinste ihn grimmig von der Seite an.

Und brachte mit dieser harmlosen Bemerkung den Freund doch tatsächlich endlich zum Erröten. Und dazu, schneller zu werden, um das zu verbergen.

Sirius beschleunigte ebenfalls. „Hey, lauf nicht weg, ich brauche sie auch mal kurz, deine Poppy!" Er gab seinem Freund einen wohldosierten Knuff in die Seite.

„Sie ist nicht meine ..."

„Weißt du, ich lasse mich jetzt von Poppy für krank erklären und hau mich dann ein bisschen auf's Ohr – und du kannst mit Poppy deinen berühmten Artikel lesen. Wir treffen uns dann nachher beim Mittag, okay? Falls du bis dahin mit Poppy fertig bist."

Der übermäßige Gebrauch ihres aufschlussreichen Vornamens ging spurlos an Lupin vorüber. „Bevor du dich hinlegst, lese ich dir den Artikel vor. Es ist wichtig. Du merkst doch mittlerweile auch selbst, wie wichtig!"

„Ich denke nicht daran, mir von irgendwelchen dämlichen Büchern mein schönes Leben verderben zu lassen!" Jetzt waren seine Hände tatsächlich wieder schneller gewesen als seine Kontrolle, hatten Lupin einen Stoß versetzt, sodass der seitwärts taumelte.

„Da hast du's! Deine Gewaltbereitschaft ist eindeutig erhöht!" Er war jedoch eher besorgt als sauer.

„Ach Quatsch, ich will nur, dass du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt!"

„Hör auf zu reden und komm! Sogar deinem zurzeit auf Hundegröße geschrumpftem Hirn wird einleuchten, dass es hier nicht nur um deinen Ruf in der menschlichen Gesellschaft geht, sondern auch um die Sicherheit deiner Mitmenschen. So wie du Snape angegriffen hast ... Wenn das, was da mit dir passiert, noch stärker wird, wirst du noch viel Schlimmeres anrichten, mein Lieber! Du wirst es überhört haben – aber der Zusammenhang, in dem Minerva diesen Artikel erwähnt hat, waren Werwölfe."

„WERWÖLFE?"

„Dass hundeartige Animagi mit Nebenwirkungen zu kämpfen haben, die durchaus mit den Problemen von Werwölfen vergleichbar sind!"

(Astrid-Runa)


	4. Die Freundschaftswerbung

**4. Die Freundschaftswerbung**

„Ihr närrischen Versager!"

Der Dunkle Lord spuckte die Worte aus. Und nicht nur die. Bellatrix hatte genau gesehen, wie sich ein Tröpfchen von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte und in hohem Bogen geflogen kam. Sie reckte sich.

Aber oh Elend! Es verfehlte sie – und landete genau auf Lucius Malfoys Wange.

Unwillkürlich hielt sie die Luft an. Hatte der mitbekommen, dass er von seinem Meister soeben getauft worden war?

Diese unsagbare, unglaubliche, riesige Ehre!

Aber da konnte man mal wieder sehen, wie ignorant dieser Kerl war. Ihm wurde der größte Ruhm seines Lebens zuteil – und er merkte es nicht mal.

Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief. Ob sie es wagen könnte?

Lucius saß genau neben ihr, seine so edel befeuchtete Wange ihr entgegengereckt. Wenn sie sich ihm jetzt näherte, um des Meisters Manna aufzulecken, in sich aufzunehmen – ein unwillkürliches Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Leider war klar, wenn vielleicht nicht Lucius, Narzissa spätestens würde sie eiskalt umbringen, sollte sie es wagen.

Seufzend richtete sie sich wieder auf und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Meister. Vielleicht würde er erneut …?

„Keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, hatte ich angeordnet. Und was macht ihr?", donnerte der gerade, leider völlig trocken. „Crabbe, dich hatte ich angewiesen, einen Abführtrank in die Ministeriumsküche einzuschleusen. Warum also sind alle Angestellten des Ministeriums nach wie vor gesund, während die Kunden des Fortescues-Eissalon mit Durchfall auf dem Klo hängen?"

Crabbe starrte mit knallrotem Kopf auf den Boden und wand verlegen die Hände. „Ich scheine Euch falsch verstanden zu haben, Mylord."

„FALSCH VERSTANDEN? Das Ministerium sollte ausgeschaltet werden. Zumindest temporär. Stattdessen ist jetzt ist der Ruf des Eissalons geschädigt, dessen Einnahmen immerhin dafür sorgen, dass wir einen so komfortablen Treffpunkt haben." Er wies mit der Hand durch den schäbigen Raum und bedachte jeden Einzelnen mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Doch damit nicht genug! Goyle geht hin und verwandelt im Tierpark sämtliche Affen in fliegende Untertassen, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen verschwinden, Dolowhow lässt sämtliche Glühbirnen in Muggellondon platzen und du, Bellatrix, machst dir einen Spaß daraus, einen ganzen Hof zu vernichten. Samt Bauern."

Bellatrix senkte reuevoll die Augen. Obwohl ihr nicht einleuchtete, warum der Dunkle Lord so ungehalten war.

„Was meint ihr, wie das Ministerium darauf reagieren wird?", brüllte der sich noch mehr in Fahrt.

Was Bellatrix ein Seufzen entlockte. Sie liebte es, wenn er so war, so – bestimmt. Auch wenn es eine gewisse Einschränkung darstellte, dass er ihr gerade grollte.

„Unauffällig müssen wir bleiben, sage ich euch immer wieder. Dem Ministerium und auch den Muggeln gegenüber."

„Hattet Ihr nicht gesagt: Mit Muggeln hart umgehen?"

Bellatrix Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Lucius Malfoy abgelenkt, der sich todesmutig zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Nur dass er gleichzeitig doch noch mit der Hand über die Wange wischte, den dort ruhenden Schatz vernichtend.

Die Welt war so ungerecht!

Der Dunkle Lord schrie – und Lucius rutschte fast unter den Tisch. „Nicht hart! Zart hatte ich gesagt! Im Sinne von vor-sichtig, von be-sonnen!"

Wieder flog etwas mit dem 's' davon. Aber sosehr sich Bellatrix auch die Augen verrenkte, diesmal konnte sie den Landeplatz nicht entdecken.

„Der Landwirt war doch nur Muggelabfall", sagte sie genervt. „Ein paar mehr, ein paar weniger, darauf kommt es doch wirklich nicht an."

Des Meisters Kopf schoss zu ihr, fixierte sie mit seinem eisernen Blick – und dann geschah, was Bellatrix Dauerschauer über den ganzen Körper jagte: Sie stand vollständig in seinem Fokus.

„Auf die Muggel an sich vielleicht nicht."

Sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter vor ihrem, blickte sie in seine magischen Augen.

„Aber auf das, was unser muggelfreundliches Ministerium daraus macht. Wir können uns – noch – keinen offenen Krieg leisten."

Bellatrix war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Impuls, in den Tiefen seines Blicks zu versinken – und dem, die Augen zu schließen, damit sie mittels Haut und Nase jedes nur verfügbare Molekül von ihm aufnehmen könnte. Und würdigen.

„Sollte das Ministerium Wind von euren Aktionen bekommen, wird es uns flugs die gesamte Aurorenschaft auf den Hals hetzen. Und dann? Wir sind nicht zahlreich genug, um das zu überstehen."

Seine Hand schnellte nach vorn, an ihren Hals, drückte zu.

Er würgte sie.

Merlin – wie schön! Hätte sie sprechen können, sie hätte um mehr gefleht.

So allerdings entwicht ihr nur ein gurgelndes Röcheln.

Das prompt falsch gedeutet wurde.

„Ihr erwürgt sie!"

Die Hand löste sich.

Rodolphus, wie immer so um ihr Wohlergehen bemüht. Bellatrix musste ihre Hand mit der anderen festhalten, damit die nicht zur Zauberstab fuhr, um mit diesem Elend von Mann ein für alle Mal Schluss zu machen.

„Wir sind in der Tat – nicht genug, um auch nur auf einen einzigen verzichten zu können." Der Blick des Dunklen Lords in ihre Richtung fuhr ihr bis in die Lenden. Er schnippste mit den Fingern – und hielt augenblicklich eine Zeitung in den Händen. „So minderwertig Muggel auch sein mögen, manchmal haben sie gute Ideen."

Während er die Zeitung auf den Tisch warf, blätterte sie sich auf. Seite 48 – konnte Bellatrix erkennen.

Gemeinsam mit den anderen beugte sie sich nach vorn, um zu sehen, was der Meister ihnen zu zeigen wünschte.

Genauso gemeinschaftlich fuhren sie allerdings wieder zurück, als die Zeitung sich plötzlich aufrichtete, zu einem Megaphon formte und losbrüllte:

„Freunde werben – Prämien sichern! Werben Sie einen Freund und sichern Sie sich damit eine wertvolle Prämie!"

Das Megaphon wurde wieder zur Zeitung und plumpste auf den Tisch zurück.

„Das ist die Lösung unserer Probleme", verkündete der Dunkle Lord. „Wir tauchen unter – und bis zum nächsten Treffen bringt mir jeder von euch einen neuen Kandidaten für unsere Gemeinschaft. Auf dass wir zahlreich und stark werden."

Er hatte nach seinem Glas gegriffen und es triumphierend erhoben.

„Auf dass wir zahlreich und stark werden!"

Vierzehn Gläser wurden ihm entgegengereckt.

„Bereits beim nächsten Mal sind wir doppelt so viele und in der Woche darauf wieder und wieder und ..."

„Was ist mit der Prämie?" Bellatrix hatte da sehr genaue Vorstellungen. Aber leider auch die vage Idee, dass sie damit ziemlich daneben liegen würde.

Was sich sofort bestätigte, als der Dunkle Lord sein Glas auf den Tisch warf, wo es mit lautem Klirren zerbrach.

„Wer Erfolg hat, darf am Leben bleiben. Und nun los mit euch!"

(Feuerbohne)


	5. Pop Pop Poppy

**5. Pop... Pop... Poppy**

„Kommt rein, Jungs." Miss Pomfrey – Poppy, ein sehr bezeichnender Name – kam mit einem **sehr** engagierten Lächeln aus ihrem Büro geeilt. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Remus? Was ist mit dir?" Sie war schon heran, hatte fürsorglich ihren Arm um Lupin gelegt -

- als es Sirius heiß durchfährt. _Weibchen! Heiß! Heißes Weibchen! Sehr heiß!_

Er hat zurückweichen wollen – doch stattdessen schnellt sein Oberkörper vor, seine Hände ... greifen nach ihr, ihrer Taille, seine Nase wird in ihren Busen gepresst, ihren vollen, prallen, üppigen, duftenden Busen. Er schnüffelt, rutscht automatisch tiefer, wo von weiter unten ein noch viel einladenderer Geruch heraufquillt, der seine Nase unwiderstehlich anzieht, er muss mitten hinein in die Quelle dieser köstlichen Moleküle, damit er sie ...

„Sirius, Himmel, ist dir schlecht?"

Diese Laute passen nicht dazu. Auch nicht, dass das **Weibchen** so wenig einladende Bewegungen vollführt, die seine Nase von ihrem wundervollen Ort vertreiben.

„Warte, ich helfe dir! Fass mit an, Remus, er kann sich nicht auf den Beinen halten!"

Hände, menschliche Hände überall auf ihm, die an ihm zerren, wütend und sanft, die ihn halten, festhalten, abhalten ... von diesem beglückenden Duft fernhalten wollen ... Verdammt, er will das nicht! Er will seine Nase an dieses wunderschöne Weibchen pressen und sie beschnüffeln, und dann auf sie springen und sie ...

„SIRIUS, VERDAMMT, DU SOLLST SIE IN RUHE LASSEN! REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN!" -

- Zum allerersten Mal in Sirius' Leben war der freundliche, verständnisvolle Lupin wirklich wütend – und die Verblüffung darüber holte ihn zurück ins Menschsein.

Sich instinktiv die Nase zuhaltend, um ja bei sich zu bleiben, schwankte er – aus gewissen anatomischen Gründen vornübergebeugt – zu dem Bett, das Poppy ausgewählt hatte.

Was zum Henker hatte er da eben getan? Er war doch nicht wirklich drauf und dran gewesen, seine Nase zwischen Miss Pomfreys Beine ...? Das durfte nicht wahr sein, er hatte sich zum notgeilen Affen gemacht!

Glücklicherweise ernüchterte ihn diese Erkenntnis so schlagartig, dass er sich ohne Gefahr auf das Bett legen und rückwärts in die Kissen sinken lassen konnte.

„Tief ein- und ausatmen. Versuch, dich zu entspannen!"

Die Augen vorsorglich geschlossen haltend, spürte er lediglich, wie Poppys flinke Hände seine Schuhe auszogen – es war angenehm, dass sie keinen Zauberstab benutzte – und ihm die Decke über die Beine zog.

„Ich hole den Diagnosestab, dann werden wir mal sehen, was mit dir los ist."

Sirius brach der Schweiß aus. Würde dieser Stab etwa genau DAS anzeigen? „Äh ... eigentlich geht es mir gut, ich ... wollte nur ..."

„Und dein Schwächeanfall vorhin?" Die junge Heilerin hatte empört die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Nein, nein, du bist beinahe umgekippt, dem müssen wir auf den Grund gehen!"

„Er ... hat gerade einen Wachstumsschub", platzte Lupin da heraus. „Ja, wirklich! Das ist echt beeindruckend, wir messen ihn jeden Abend, es sind schon drei Zentimeter diese Woche!"

Sirius hatte aufgehört zu atmen.Bei Merlins Prostata, diese Peinlichkeit! Er, Sirius Black, seines Zeichens einen Meter einundneunzig, seit mindestens zwei Jahren ausgewachsen, ein Bart wie Rasputin, wenn er sich mal eine Nacht nicht rasierte – habe einen Wachstumsschub?

Einen knallroten Kopf hatte er, wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken!

Der Blick dieser Frau war plötzlich voller Mitgefühl. „Ach wirklich? Du Armer! Das schlaucht ganz schön, da habt ihr recht! Die Pubertät ist keine leichte Zeit, oder?"

Lupins Miene erstarrte zu einer Maske des blanken Entsetzens.

Das geschah ihm recht! Sirius' Zähne knirschten, so heftig presste er sie aufeinander.

„Dann werde ich dir einen Ressourcenmobilisierungstran k mit einem Schuss Testosteron holen", verkündete Poppy eifrig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warten Sie, ich ... komme mit!" Die Matratze bebte, als Remus mit einem verzweifelten Ruck von der Bettkante aufsprang.

„Passt du lieber auf ihn auf, Remus? Ich bringe dir das Buch gleich mit, ja?"

Remus' Enttäuschung war greifbar, als er sich wieder aufs Bett sinken ließ.

Toll, was hatte der denn erwartet? Dass die Frau ein pubertäres Jüngelchen mit in ihr Büro nahm, um dort mit ihm herumzuknutschen, während er einen halben Zentimeter größer wurde?

Lupin hatte das Gesicht noch in den Händen vergraben, als Poppy auch schon zurückkam. Zuerst warf sie Lupin sein verdammtes Buch zu – wobei dessen Körpersprache keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er gar nicht wollte, dass sie es aus der Hand gab. Der hatte es wirklich schwer!

Doch da blinzelte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu – und Sirius wurde Zeuge, wie ein hingerissenes Lächeln von seinem Freund Besitz ergriff. _So groß ist der Unterschied zwischen Mensch und Tier bei Weitem nicht!,_ dachte er grimmig – doch da wurde ihm der angekündigte Stärkungstrank verabreicht – mitsamt der Erlaubnis, den Vormittag über hier zu bleiben. Wenigstens etwas.

„Ich ... mir geht es auch heute nicht so gut", ließ sich Lupin eifrig vernehmen. „Also ich wachse natürlich nicht mehr, aber ..."

Er wuchs nicht mehr! Schlimm genug mit seinen ein Meter fünfundsiebzig! Sirius schnaubte.

„Du möchtest deinem Freund Gesellschaft leisten, schon klar!" Poppy lächelte ihn schon wieder an. Dann allerdings auch Sirius. Ganz genauso herzlich. Und ließ sie beide allein.

Armer Lupin!

Der sich anscheinend jetzt an Sirius rächen wollte – dafür, dass er es selbst gewesen war, der sich bei seiner Angebeteten für die nächsten zehn Jahre disqualifiziert hatte. „Grins nicht so dämlich!", fauchte er Sirius an.

Es war schon ziemlich untypisch, den sonst allzeit verträglichen Knaben so launenhaft zu erleben. _So pubertär._ Sirius' Grinsen explodierte.

„Ich werde es dir zeigen!" Mit vor unterdrückter Wut fahrigen Bewegungen schlug Lupin sein tolles Buch auf, suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis die betreffende Seite – und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Überschrift: ‚Gefahren des Animaguszaubers'. „Na, lies schon! Sonst lese ich laut!"

Widerstrebend beugte sich Sirius zu ihm hinüber.

‚Jede Verwandlung greift tief in die Stoffwechselprozesse des Animagus ein. Daher sollte zwischen den einzelnen Anwendungen des Zaubers eine gewisse Regenerationsfrist eingehalten werden. Bei regelmäßiger Anwendung in kurzen Abständen kann es zu verzögerter Umbildung der Zell-DNA und damit zur Synthese speziesfremder Eiweiße kommen, die insbesondere den Hirnstoffwechsel empfindlich stören können.'

„Ich versteh kein Wort!" Sirius wollte weg, wurde jedoch von Lupin aufgehalten.

„Lies das da!", verlangte er.

‚Insbesondere bei Animagi aus der Familie der Canidae (Hunde) kann es durch die Abbauprodukte artfremder Eiweiße in der Blutbahn darüber hinaus zu Störungen der Hormonproduktion der Hypophyse kommen, nämlich zu einer starken Überproduktion des dort produzierten LH (Luteinisierendes Hormon). Es ist bei beiden Geschlechtern gemeinsam mit dem Follikelstimulierenden Hormon (FSH) für die Reifung und Produktion der Geschlechtszellen zuständig: Ovulation bei der Frau bzw. die Spermienreifung beim Mann.'

„Ich habe gesagt, ich verstehe das Geschwafel da sowieso nicht!", war Sirius schon wieder aufgesprungen.

Lupin zog ihn zurück. „Konzentrier dich jetzt, verdammt noch mal! Es geht um deinen Körper!"

Widerstrebend suchte Sirius die betreffende Zeile.

‚Ein signifikanter Überschuss dieses Hormons wirkt sich exponentiell auf den Geschlechtstrieb aus in Komorbidität mit unkontrollierbarer Aggression und übersteigertem Jagdtrieb. In Einzelfällen kann es auch in der menschlichen Gestalt zu völligem Kontrollverlust über die genannten Funktionen führen.'

Morbide? Kontrollverlust? Das klang wirklich nicht gut. „Und was macht man dagegen?", zischte er. „Ich meine, darum geht es doch, oder?"

„Wenn du vielleicht einfach mal lesen würdest?" Lupin schlug ungeduldig auf das Buch und las flüsternd: „Tränke mit energiemindernder oder impulskontrollierender Wirkung wirken sich leider auch dämpfend auf die sonstigen Lebensfunktionen einschließlich der mentalen Leistungsfähigkeit aus. Die Betroffenen sollten auf den Animaguszauber verzichten ..."

„Vergiss es!"

„Bei sichergestellt regelmäßiger sexueller Befriedigung seien die Symptome wenigstens weitestgehend erträglich und kontrollierbar.'

„Was ...?"

„Das bedeutet, daß du vielleicht einigermaßen mit dir klarkommen würdest, wenn du dafür sorgst, regelmäßigen Sex zu bekommen." In Lupins Stimme zitterte etwas.

Sirius' Blick war unwillkürlich zu Poppy gewandert, die gerade aus ihrem Büro kam und den Mittelgang Richtung Vorratsraum durchquerte.

„Hey!" Lupins Knuff in die Seite war richtig schmerzhaft! „Hör auf, ihr nachzustarren!"

„Keine Panik, ein Kind im Wachstumsschub wie ich dürfte kaum in der Lage sein, dir Konkurrenz zu machen!", knuffte Sirius zurück.

Dabei war sie wirklich sehr appetitanregend, das war nicht zu leugnen. Groß für eine Frau, mit lustigem kurzem Lockenkopf und einer sehr ... anturnenden Figur. Mit einem Busen, den man nicht anders als Klasse nennen konnte, einer schlanken Taille und einem schlicht und ergreifend herrlichem Hintern. Voll, rund, wohlgeformt. Und ihr Duft – absolut verführerisch!

Und ebenso absolut nicht an ihnen beiden interessiert, das war auch nicht zu übersehen.

Lupins Blick klebte dennoch sehnsuchtsvoll an ihr.

„Sie hat nur gerade ihren Eisprung, deshalb fahren wir so auf sie ab", wollte Sirius den Freund trösten.

„IHR ZYKLUS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!", sprach Lupin viel zu laut aus.

Prompt sah Poppy auf. Sorge im Blick. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Lieb war sie auch. Mit für ihre Größe sehr zierlichen Händen, mit denen sie sich gerade jetzt durch die Locken fuhr.

„Wenn du sie auch nur in Erwägung ziehst, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, hast du verstanden?" Diesmal hatte Lupin nur gewispert. Um dann in normale Lautstärke überzugehen. „Poppy, wir gehen."

„Aber ...", wollte Sirius widersprechen.

Doch Lupin zerrte ihn bereits aus dem Bett. „Ich brauche frische Luft. Und dich werde ich auf keinen Fall allein hierlassen, das kannst du vergessen!"

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr es packt?" Poppy kam heran – und brachte im nächsten Moment Lupin zum Strahlen, indem sie ihm liebevoll die Hand auf den Unterarm legte. „Also gut. Aber nicht überanstrengen, hört ihr? Du achtest auf ihn, Remus, ich verlasse mich auf dich!"

Und sie blieb an Lupins Seite, während sie sie zur Tür begleitete. „Bringst du mir das Buch heute noch wieder?", hielt sie ihn noch zusätzlich kurz auf.

Und sorgte dafür, dass der schon wieder strahlen konnte.

War es der dumpfe, so endgültig klingende Laut -

- mit dem die schwere, alte Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt? Oder der Hauch des einladenden Duftes, der Poppy umgeben hat? Jedenfalls weiten sich Sirius' Nasenlöcher und saugen schnüffelnd Luft ein. Werden unwiderstehlich angezogen vom Türgriff, den Poppy soeben berührt hat. Er beugt sich vor – indem sein rechtes Bein hoch zuckt, sich automatisch hebt, während er seinen Unterleib ausrichtet, um zu -

- _OH ALLMÄCHTIGER MERLIN!_ Ruckartig richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Was war er gerade im Begriff gewesen zu tun? Sein Bein zu heben? Um ...

Oh Merlin!

„Teufel auf, Sirius", zerrt Lupin verzweifelt an ihm. „Komm weg da, komm endlich, du musst hier weg!"

Und allmählich konnte auch Sirius nicht umhin, vor sich selber zuzugeben: Er hatte ein Problem.


	6. Die Werbeaktion

**6. Die Werbeaktion**

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie weggeschickt. Das war schlimm, sehr schlimm. Bellatrix hatte sich eine Haarsträhne zwischen die Lippen geschoben, kaute erregt darauf herum und rannte vor dem heimischen Kamin auf und ab. Sie war so gern in seiner machtvollen Nähe. Und wenn er sie berührte …Auch am Hals, auch grob. Alles, alles würde sie dafür tun!

Er hatte ihr eine Aufgabe gestellt. Gut, den anderen auch, aber Bellatrix war sicher, niemand würde sie so überragend lösen wie sie.

Den Dunklen Lord gelüstete es nach neuen Todessern?

Rodolphus würde ihm einen besorgen, da war sie sicher. Lucius auch. Genauso wie Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohow, Greyback und die anderen. Jeder einen, ganz wie der Dunkle Lord es wünschte. Aber sie, Bellatrix Lestrange, würde ein ganzes Dutzend heranschaffen. Ach was, hundert, oder noch besser, die Armee, die er sich wünschte!

Ha! Alle würde sie damit in den Schatten stellen, sie weit übertrumpfen. Die paar Leute, die die anderen angeschleppt haben würden, würden gegen die von ihr gebrachten Massen gar nicht auffallen. Dann würde der Dunkle Lord nur noch Augen für sie haben! Nur für sie, für sie!

In wilder Vorfreude riss Bellatrix die Arme nach oben und begann zu tanzen. Sie würde die Beste sein – und in der Gunst des Dunklen Lord ganz, gaanz, gaaanz weit nach oben steigen!

„Was treibst du da?"

Die eher nüchtern klingende Stimme riss Bellatrix aus ihren triumphalen Träumen. Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich zu Rodolphus um und fauchte: „Das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Weißt du schon, wen du werben willst?", fragte er.

Als ob sie ihm das sagen würde. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hob das Kinn. „Brauchst du meine Hilfe, um deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen?"

„Nun ja", begann Rodolphus, „ich dachte, wir beide könnten zusammen – als Paar ..."

„Plag dich selbst", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „und such dir alleine einen aus."

Mit waidwundem Blick sah er sie an. „Gemeinsam wäre es für uns alle leichter. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich mit ..."

„Vergiss es" fauchte sie da. Gemeinsam – niemals würde sie ihren Triumph teilen. Und schon gar nicht mit einer Niete wie Rodolphus.

„Also gut, du willst es wohl nicht anders." Er griff nach Umhang und Zauberstab. „Ich geh aus. Es kann ein wenig länger dauern. Warte also nicht mit dem Abendessen auf mich." Mit flinkem Griff holte er die Dose mit dem Flohpulver vom Kaminsims, öffnete sie, fasste eine Prise und trat in den Kamin.

Bellatrix spitzte die Ohren. Wohin würde ihr Gemahl um diese Zeit flohen? Überhaupt – flohen. Wozu das denn? Warum apparierte er nicht? Oder verwendete einen Portschlüssel? Oder flog mit dem Besen?

Sie gackerte wild vor Gelächter. Rodolphus und fliegen? Hahaha! Das war so unmöglich wie ein zaubernder Muggel.

Oh Mist, jetzt hatte sie es verpasst! Er war im Kamin verschwunden und sie hatte nicht gehört, wohin.

Wahrscheinlich in die Nocturngasse, wo er mit Vorliebe einkaufen ging. Dort trieb sich ja genug zwielichtiges Gesindel herum.

Naja, sollte er tun, was immer ihm beliebte. Sie würde sich jetzt sofort auf die Suche machen nach der Armee, die sie dem Dunklen Lord darzubringen gedachte.

Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn. Wo konnte sie viele, der dunklen Seite vielleicht nicht ganz abgeneigte Zauberer treffen, die sie dann schon überzeugen würde?

Kurze Zeit darauf nickte sie zufrieden, schnappte sich ihren Sommerumhang, verstaute den Zauberstab in der Tasche – und steckte etliche Galleonen ein. Das, was sie vorhatte, würde ein wenig finanziellen Einsatz erfordern. Der sich jedoch allemal lohnen würde.

Eilig lief sie zum Apparierplatz vor dem Haus, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, die Nachbarschaft pennte – wie immer – und verschwand.

Nur um im nächsten Moment vor der heulenden Hütte aufzutauchen. Wieder ein prüfender Blick – auch hier war niemand in der Nähe. Alles gut also. Aber nun auf, ihre Aufgabe rief.

Sie eilte, rannte fast, so eilig hatte sie es. Hogwarts hatte massenhaft Schüler zu bieten, von denen zumindest die Slytherins dankbar sein würden, dem Dunklen Lord dienen zu dürfen. Wahrscheinlich gab es auch in den anderen Häusern den einen oder anderen … So ein Glück, das gerade heute Hogsmeade-Wochenende war. In den 'Drei Besen' würde es also vor Schülern nur so wimmeln.

Ihr Plan war simpel: Sie würde ein paar Runden schmeißen, die Schüler betrunken machen, einpacken, mitnehmen, irgendwo deponieren und bei nächster Gelegenheit dem Dunklen Lord präsentieren. Also, einfacher ging's wirklich nicht mehr. Voll Vorfreude summend, eilte sie dem Ort entgegen.

Wo emsiger Betrieb herrschte. Nun ja, an Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, wenn sich ganz Hogwarts in den Ort begab, ging es hier nun mal schlimmer zu als in der Winkelgasse beim Sommerschlussverkauf.

Bellatrix befand sich rasch mitten in einem Pulk Schüler. Die alle in die gleiche Richtung liefen wie sie.

„Schneller", rief einer der Großen. „damit wir noch einen Sitzplatz erwischen. Es wird sicher rappelvoll."

„Und heute ist wirklich alles frei?'", fragte ein Mädchen an seiner Seite.

„Nur die alkoholischen Getränke", grinste Ersterer. „Alle Anwesenden sind eingeladen."

„Ich nehm Feuerwhiskey", schrie ein jüngerer Junge und rannte an der Gruppe vorbei. „Den wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren."

„He!" Bellatrix blieb stehen und sah dem Jungen nach. „Wer hat das gesagt?"

„Ich glaube, der Name war Lestrange", rief der Junge über die Schulter. „Aber ich kann mich auch täuschen."

Rodolphus? Rodolphus war – hier? Das ging ja nun mal gar nicht. Vor Empörung stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf – und gleichzeitig fiel ihr das Flohpulver wieder ein. Er war also hierher, direkt in die 'Drei Besen' gefloht!

Da rannte sie schon, rempelte einige Schüler an, andere sprangen in letzter Sekunde aus dem Weg – und stieß schließlich die Tür zum Gastraum auf.

Wo sie atemlos stehenblieb.

Es war voll hier. Stimmen schwirrten, gefüllte Gläser schwebten umher, in emporgehaltene Hände hinein, die Luft war zum Schneiden – und dort vorn standen sie. Rodolphus, Lucius, Crabbe und Goyle. In Gönnerhaltung hatten sie Gläser mit rauchendem Inhalt gehoben.

„Auf euer aller Wohl. Hipp, hipp, hurra!", schrie Lucius, hob sein Glas an die Lippen und trank es mit einem Zug aus.

„Hipp, hipp, hurra!", antwortete die Schülermenge – und trank ebenfalls.

„Noch ne Runde", kommandierte Rodolphus und gab Rosmerta ein Zeichen. „Für alle!"

Und wieder flogen Gläser.

„Hipp, hipp, hurra!"

Das war zu viel für Bellatrix. „Das war meine Idee!"

Ihre Stimme gellte durch den Raum – und es wurde schlagartig still. Köpfe fuhren herum, Augen richteten sich auf sie.

Auch Rodolphus hatte sie entdeckt. „Willst du jetzt doch mitmachen?", fragte er – und hatte tatsächlich Spott in der Stimme.

Und das war dann endgültig zu viel. Verspotten ließ sie sich nicht. Und schon gleich gar nicht von einer Pfeife wie Rodolphus!

Vor ihren Augen tanzten plötzlich wütend-rote Sterne. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und riss ihn nach oben. Dem würde sie es zeigen! Ungesagt. Cruciatus!

Es blitzte kläglich blau und über Rodolphus zerplatzten ein paar Gläser. So ein Mist aber auch, dass der Dunkle Lord die unverzeihlichen Flüche derart modifiziert hatte, dass sie unter seinen Todessern nicht funktionierten. Lediglich rauchender Feuerwhiskey regnete auf ihren Gemahl herab.

Der ziemlich gelassen blieb, das musste sie ihm lassen. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs trocknete er sich – und richtete dann die Spitze auf sie.

Der Effekt auf die Schüler war entschieden besser. Sie kreischten, Stühle knirschten und fielen krachend um, als sie aufsprangen und wegrannten, weg vom Ausgang, wo Bellatrix stand und nun einen blauen Blitz nach dem anderen auf Lucius, Rodolphus, Crabbe und Goyle jagte.

Da schoss schon einer auf sie zu. Entzückt kreischte sie auf und riss den Zauberstab herum. „Protego!"

Der blaue Blitz prallte an ihrem Schutzschild ab und jagte in ein Fenster, das in tausend Stücke zersprang.

Funken stoben durch den Raum, Glassplitter, Holzstückchen. Binnen Sekunden verwandelte sich der Gastraum des 'Drei Besens' in ein Schlachtfeld, auf dem die Schüler völlig hirnlos hin- und herrasten. Lediglich ein paar der beherzteren hatten Tische umgestürzt, von wo aus sie nun laut schreiend lächerliche Stupors hervorjagten.

Bellatrix war in ihrem Element, wenngleich ihr klar war, dass das ihrem Vorhaben, eine Armee für den Dunklen Lord zu gewinnen, diametral entgegenwirkte.

Dass die Eingangstür sich hinter ihr geöffnet hatte, fühlte sie eher, als dass sie es in all dem Krach gehört hätte.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Sie riss den Kopf herum, als sie die Stimme so kräftig, so autoritär, so machtvoll über all dem Lärm ertönen hörte.

„Die kämpfen!" - „Ich will weg hier!" - „Merlin, hilf!" - Professor, retten Sie uns!"

„DISPERGO!"

Dumbledore! Wie ein Racheengel stand er in seinem weißen Gewand im Eingang, seine Augen blitzten, den Zauberstab nach vorn gerichtet, auf – Bellatrix Kopf flog herum – auf Lucius. Sie lachte.

„DISPERGO!"

Schwupp, Lucius verschwand. So wie Crabbe bereits verschwunden war.

Dumbledore schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. „DISPERGO!"

„Schwupp", raunte Bellatrix und hätte beinahe gelacht, als nun Goyle plötzlich weg war.

Wohin Dumbledore sie wohl verbannte? Dispergo – war ein so herrlich unbestimmter Verschwindezauber.

Ihr Zwerchfell kitzelte.

„DISPERGO!"

Nun war auch Rodolphus weg.

Das geschah ihm Recht! Bellatrix lachte lauthals. So ein unverschämtes Glück, dass sie nicht in seiner Nähe war. So würde Dumbledore sie nicht …

„Die hat angefangen!", schrie in diesem Moment eine helle Stimme – und eine Hand deutete ausgerechnet auf sie.

Verdammt, so ein verräterisches Miststück! Bellatrix riss den Zauberstab hoch. Sie würde diese freche Kröte tief in den verbotenen Wald verbannen. Da konnte sie selbst zusehen, wie sie da je wieder rauskommen würde.

„Disper..."

Mehr brachte sie nicht mehr heraus.

„DISPERGO!", donnerte Dumbledore.

Da wurde es dunkel um Bellatrix.

Und sehr viel ruhiger.


	7. Testosteron und seine Folgen

**7. Testosteron und seine Folgen**

Ein Türklappen. Schritte. Dann die Tür, die wieder geschlossen wird.

„Hier seid ihr?" James' Stimme. „Was ist mit ihm? Ihr wart doch im Krankenflügel! Warum ...?"

„Soll ich Miss Pomfrey holen?" Peter. Schrill und kriecherisch.

„NEIN! Sie darf nichts hiervon mitbekommen!" Das ist Lupin. „Oben war er noch normal – also einigermaßen normal. Aber dann ist er völlig ausgetickt." Er flüstert, und wenig später tauchen die Gesichter von James und Peter über Sirius auf. „Er hat sich schon die ganze Zeit aufgeführt wie ein Hund. Wollte Poppy beschnüffeln, sogar sein Bein heben, stellt euch das mal vor! Anfangs konnte ich ihn immer noch erreichen, zur Vernunft bringen – aber dann ist er plötzlich umgefallen. Wie bei einem Anfall, wisst ihr? Hat gezuckt und Schaum gespuckt und gebrüllt. Ich musste ihn mit _Incarcarus _und _Locomotus_ belegen und hier in diesen Raum schaffen, ehe uns jemand sah."

„Er kommt zu sich!"

„Sirius? Sirius, kannst du uns hören?"

Natürlich kann Sirius die hören! „Jauuul!" Aber er will weg! Aufstehen! Weglaufen! Und das geht nicht. „JAUUUUUUUL!"

„Au Backe!"

Das sind Fesseln! Die haben ihn festgebunden! „JAUUUUUUUUUUL!" Und er kann sich nicht freimachen.

Die sollen ihm helfen! Ihn losmachen! „WAUWAUWAUWAU!" Verdammt, warum machen die ihn nicht endlich los?

„Halten die Fesseln?"

„Ich mach das lieber noch mal! _Incarcarus_!"

Neue Fesseln. Überall.

SIRIUS WILL WEG, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL,

„Vorsicht, er schnappt! Wie geht noch der Maulkorbzauber?"

„WUUUUUUFWUFFWUUUUUUF!"

„Da habt ihr es, es wird immer schlimmer!"

„Guckt, seine Hose ist gerissen!"

„Oh nein! Er hat einen Schwanz!"

„Und Fell! Er verwandelt sich! Er verwandelt sich in Tatze!"

„Das stand nicht in dem Artikel! Da stand nur ... DER TRANK! Poppy hat ihm einen Trank gegeben mit Testosteron ..."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Überdosis. Wenn die Symptome sich so verschlimmern?"

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Tatze macht. Wirbelt herum, sprengt die Fesseln, springt auf die Beine. Und rennt.

„_Carpe Sirius_!"

„_Carpe Canem_!"

„_Incarcarus_!"

Tatze rennt. Rennt und rennt und rennt. Treppauf, treppab, durch Gänge und Türen und Hallen, in Sackgassen und denselben Weg zurück. Vorbei an Rüstungen und Menschen und Gemälden und einem Geist und noch einen Gang entlang, und die Tür dort hinten ist offen Gänge und ... diese Treppe kennt er, die führt nach draußen!

Die frische Luft und der viele Platz und Sonne und Wiese und der nahe Wald lassen ihn neue Kräfte mobilisieren. Er beschleunigt erneut und ist endlich dort, wo er hingehört, am Ziel.

Mit einem erleichterten Aufwinseln holt er tief Luft und trottet in den kühlen Schatten seiner lieben Bäume, inmitten der vertrauten Gerüche. Hier kann er bleiben. Hier ist er in Sicherheit.


	8. Vögel, Frösche und ?

**8. Vögel, Frösche und ...?**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Bellatrix die leisen Geräusche als Vogelgezwitscher einordnen konnte. Vermischt mit Froschgequake.

Verdammt, wo war sie? Sie riss die Augen auf und sah sich um. Bäume, Moos, eine Spinne dort im Farn.

Wald.

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah nach oben. Zwischen den dichten Baumwipfeln eher zu erahnen – blauer Himmel.

Tag.

Es war ganz und gar nicht kalt.

Sommer. Oder Frühling. Oder früher Herbst.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf. Es war Samstag-Nachmittag im Juni 1977 und sie war soeben aus den 'Drei Besen' hierhergezaubert worden. Von Albus Dumbledore.

Der ganz wunderbar autoritär gewesen war! So hatte sie ihn gar nicht in Erinnerung gehabt. Eher freundlich, gemächlich, langweilig. Er war dazwischengekommen, als sie … Verflucht – sie sprang auf die Beine und stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Rodolphus und die anderen und schließlich der Schulleiter hatten ihr dazwischengefunkt. Wo sollte sie jetzt die Armee für den Dunklen Lord hernehmen?

Vielleicht sollte sie sich zuerst einmal sortieren.

Ja, das war gut. War sie verletzt? Sie lauschte in sich. Aber außer einem knurrenden Magen fühlte sie sich eigentlich okay.

Sie sah an sich hinunter. Sah alles gut aus. Heil.

Innerlich und äußerlich unverletzt, resümierte sie zufrieden. Allerdings raschelte sie bei jeder Bewegung. Deswegen zog sie den Umhang von den Schultern, hängte ihn über einen Ast und begann, erst die Haare dann ihre Kleidung vom darin hängenden Laub zu befreien.

Wahrscheinlich würden jetzt gleich die anderen auftauchen, weil Dumbledore sie allesamt mitten in einen doofen Wald gezaubert hatte. Die Hogwartsschüler konnte sie ja nun wohl abschreiben und es wäre sicher das Beste, sich wieder mit Rodolphus und den anderen zu vertragen.

Da hörte sie bereits Schritte. Sie kamen also schon. „Hier bin ich!" Gelassen ging sie ihnen entgegen, fuhr sich dabei mit den Händen durch die Haare. Sollten sie gleich sehen, dass sie unbewaffnet war.

Die Schritte, es waren mehrere, kamen erstaunlich rasch näher. Als würden sie … Moment mal, Menschen liefen anders, nicht so gleichmäßig, zumal im dichten Wald.

Bellatrix fühlte nun doch so etwas wie Besorgnis. Irgendwas war hier und klang ganz und gar nicht klein. Ihre Hand wanderte zur Zauberstabtasche und fand – nichts.

Der Umhang! Sie fuhr herum. Irgendwo hinter ihr musste er hängen – mitsamt ihrem Zauberstab. Doch sie sah nur Äste, dichte Zweige, Blätter.

Die Schritte kamen sehr rasch näher. Und da erkannte sie es auch schon. Ein Tier. Hinter und zwischen den Baumstämmen. Schwarz, groß, schnell. Auf sie zukommend. Bereits gefährlich nah.

„Grrrr!"

Ein Hund! Vor Erleichterung lachte sie auf. Es war nur ein Hund. Vor dem brauchte sie auch ohne Zauberstab keine Angst zu haben.

Es war ein Prachtexemplar. Noch riesiger als der von gestern, noch schwärzer, noch zotteliger.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend ging sie in die Hocke, breitete die Arme aus, lachte. „Hundchen, komm!"

Das Knurren irritierte sie nicht. Dieser Hund griff sie nicht an. Er knurrte, weil sich plötzlich eine neue Situation ergeben hatte, weil er beunruhigt war. Das wusste sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit.

Richtig, da wurde er bereits langsamer, zögerte einen Moment und sah sie an, als würde er überlegen. Und dann rannte er buchstäblich in sie hinein.


	9. Das tollste Weibchen der Welt

**9. Das tollste Weibchen der Welt**

Ein Laut weckt ihn. Sein zweites Ohr stellt sich auf. Ein Rascheln. Er öffnet die Augen. Eine Menschengestalt. Ziemlich weit entfernt, sie sieht ihn nicht. Im selben Moment erreicht eine Witterung seine Nase und nimmt ihn vollständig ein. Was für ein Duft, der ihm direkt in die Beine fährt. Und in den Unterleib. _Weibchen. Unglaublich scharfes Exemplar!_ Er läuft los. Auf sie zu. Er muss sie haben. Nach all den Misserfolgen muss er nun dieses Weibchen in Besitz nehmen, sie beschnüffeln und bespringen und endlich ... seinen schmerzhaft drängenden Samen loswerden!

„Hier bin ich!", schreit die Frau begeistert.

Sie ruft ihn. _Sie will mich! _

_Oh, ich will dich auch, warte auf mich, ich komme!_ „WAAAAUUUUUUUUU!"

Da geht sie in die Hocke, breitet die Arme aus, lacht. „Hundchen, komm!"

Wild vor Seligkeit stürzt Tatze sich in ihre Arme. „Wuuuuuuuuuiiiuuuuuu!"

„Huch, du Stürmischer! Du bist ja ein Wunderschöner! Und hui!" Sie kichert, drückt seine Schnauze von ihrem Schoß weg. „Du bist ja ein kleiner Draufgänger, mein Süßer!" Sie gibt ihm einen liebevollen Stups auf die Nase.

Er stößt ein wildes Knurren aus und seinen Kopf mitten hinein in den erregenden Duft, den sie verströmt. Schnüffelt und reibt seine Schnauze an ihr.

Sie kichert hinreißend. „Groß. Du bist so groß und stark und ..." Sie lacht gurrend. „Und du weißt, wo es schön ist. Mein großer Draufgänger!"

Sie ist so heiß! So aufregend, so ...

„Was tun Sie hier? Sie haben kein Recht, sich in unserem Wald aufzuhalten."

Sie ist unter ihm zusammengezuckt, und nun springt auch er von ihr herunter und fährt herum.

Ein Pferd, das weiß sein Geruchssinn bereits. Erst jetzt erkennt er den Mann. Der jedoch nicht der Reiter des Pferdes ist, da steht nur ein Wesen vor ihnen. Ein Zentaur.

Na, die sind noch schlimmer als menschliche Konkurrenten. Die riechen wie Pferde und sind auch ansonsten wie welche bestückt – und strahlen aus, wie schön sie sind.

Aber nein, oh nein! Diesem Männchen wird er sein Weibchen nicht überlassen, auf keinen Fall! Er bellt wie wild und knurrt und springt vor diesen albernen Hufen umher und fasst und schnappt, um sich dann gerade noch rechtzeitig wegzuducken. Um dann von Neuem anzugreifen, noch schneller, noch lauter, noch gefährlicher.

„Hey, mein tapferer Kämpfer!" Sein Weibchen hat ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und hält ihn fest. „Beruhige dich, mein mutiger Retter", raunt sie ihm ins Ohr und drückt ihn an sich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, lass gut sein, ja, wir gehen."

Er kann gar nicht anders als ruhig zu werden, denn es ist alles in Ordnung. Sein Weibchen hält ihn fest umschlungen, und sie gehen zusammen. Das will er. Er will mit ihr zusammen an einen besseren Ort, an dem sie allein sind und Muße haben, damit er sie endlich ...

„Du weißt schon, wen du da vor dir hast?", ruft der Zentaur ihnen nach.

Tatze wendet sich um, kläfft ihn böse an.

„Er ist ein Mensch, ein Schüler!"

Er lässt sein Kläffen anschwellen. Er allein entscheidet, wer mit seinem Weibchen reden darf, und dieser Kerl darf es nicht!

„Ich hole meinen Umhang und gehe", antwortet sie über ihre Schulter und lässt Tatze nicht los. „Komm, mein Süßer, wir kümmern uns nicht um ihn, du bleibst bei mir!"

Er gibt noch ein abschließend drohendes Gebell von sich und will seiner schönen Frau bei Fuß folgen – als die unvermittelt ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtet.

„_Monile et funis_!"

Ein Halsband schließt sich um seinen Hals, eine Leine ruckt. Irritiert schüttelt er sich, windet sich, winselt vorwurfsvoll.

Ihre Hand streichelt ihn, klopft sein Fell, fährt sogar zu seinem Bauch, bis dahin, wo das Fell sich lichtet und die empfindsame Haut beginnt, und wenn sie nur noch ein wenig weiter ...

„Keine Sorge, mein Süßer, es ist alles in Ordnung, du kommst mit mir. Und dann werden wir es nett miteinander haben, du wirst sehen, ich will dir nichts Böses, ich will nur kein Risiko eingehen, verstehst du?"

Ihre Hand ist leider nicht weitergewandert, aber dass sie ihn nun hinter den Ohren krault, ist auch schön, und ihre Stimme vibriert vor Koketterie. Tatze bellt und wedelt mit dem Schwanz und würde ihr überallhin folgen, würde alles für sie tun!

„Na, dann komm, mein Junge, komm mit!"

Und Tatze kommt.

„Du liebe Güte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der alte Dummie mich mitten in den Verbotenen Wald gehext hat!", murmelt sie kichernd und fuchtelt mit ihrem Zauberstab, den sie in der freien Hand hält. Die andere liegt beruhigend besitzergreifend auf Tatzes Rücken. „Aber in dir habe ich ja einen wundervollen Beschützer gefunden. Zusammen schlagen wir sie alle in die Flucht, nicht wahr?"

„Wuff!" Dabei ist da niemand. Außer einem Irrlicht dort drüben. Ein paar Gnomen. Einer Herde Testrale in der Ferne.

Sie sieht ihn aufmerksam an, hält ab und zu inne, um ihn zu fragen, welchen Weg sie nehmen sollen. Als sie den Pfad einschlagen will, der sie zu nah an die Riesenspinnen führen würde, zieht er sie nach rechts und wedelt mit dem Schwanz, als sie ihm folgt.

So gelangen sie ziemlich rasch und unbescholten an den Fluss und daran entlang in Richtung Hogsmeade. Zielstrebig steuert sie schließlich die Heulende Hütte an.

Ja, das ist ein wirklich guter Ort. Sie weiß, was gut ist. In freudiger Erwartung zieht er an der Leine und wedelt und wartet, bis sie die Tür aufgehext und ihm geöffnet hat. Die wunderbare Erregung ergreift wieder von ihm Besitz. Er macht einen Freudensprung und will sie willkommen heißen, an ihr hochspringen, damit sie ...

„Nicht so hastig, mein Kleiner!" Sie zerrt an der Leine, hält ihn ganz kurz. „Jetzt suchen wir uns hier ein nettes Plätzchen. Und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Sie zieht ihn mit, die Treppe hinauf, in ein Zimmer. Ein Schlafzimmer. Das ist ...

„Na komm!" Ihre Stimme klingt plötzlich strenger. Sie lässt die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fallen, führt Tatze, der nicht mehr wedeln mag, zum Bett.

Ein Bett ist gut! Wenn sie jetzt ... Sein Schwanz bewegt sich zaghaft.

Aber sie bindet ihn fest. Und –

Das ist nicht gut! Sie soll nicht weggehen! Sie soll wenigstens bei ihm sitzen und ihre Hand auf sein Fell legen und ihn streicheln und ...

Stattdessen steht sie so weit weg! Blickt nachdenklich auf ihn herab. Nicht böse. Aber auch nicht mehr so zugewandt wie zuvor.

Er stößt ein leise fragendes Bellen aus.

„Ich frage mich, warum du dich die ganze Zeit nicht zurückverwandelt hast", sagt sie mit tiefer und herrlich vertrauter Stimme – in einem sinnierenden Tonfall, der einen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagt. „Du scheinst doch scharf zu sein, sehr sogar. Willst du das etwa in deiner Hundegestalt ...? Oder hast du vor, mitten drin ...? Ist es am Ende als Hund noch toller?" Sie schiebt ihren Zauberstab unter den Saum ihres Kleides und hebt ihn ein Stückchen an. Lacht ein perlend-prickelndes Lachen.

Doch dann lässt sie ihren Rock wieder fallen, benutzt den Zauberstab, um den Stoff zu glätten, schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist mir dann doch zu suspekt, tut mir leid. Ich will wissen, woran ich bin, mit wem ich es zu tun habe, verstehst du? Und Hunde ...", sie wirft einen abschätzigen Blick auf die Stelle oberhalb seiner Hinterbeine, schüttelt wieder den Kopf, „nein, das ist mir doch zu eklig, glaube ich. Komm, verwandle dich, dann gucken wir, was da bei mir geht, okay?"

Tatze starrt sie an. Sprache zu entschlüsseln strengt ihn an. Will sie sich ihm verweigern? Und warum legt sie dann den Kopf schief und lächelt? Beugt sich auch noch vor, und streckt aufreizend ihr Hinterteil in die Luft? Sie ist heiß, und er will sie, verdammt, noch mal, und sie will ihn doch auch!

„Nun mach schon, verwandele dich!"

Er steht. Wedelt. Hechelt. „Wauuuuu?"

„Willst du mich nicht verstehen? – Ich verstehe dich aber auch nicht!" Sie richtet die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs auf ihn: „_Finite incantatem_!"


	10. Der verwunschene Prinz

**10. Der verwunschene Prinz **

„_Finite incantatem_!"

Etwas zerrt an ihm. Die Laute, die ihr Mund formt. Er müsste darauf reagieren, das weiß er. Nur wie ...?

„Hmm, das dachte ich mir. Wäre ja auch zu leicht gewesen." Sie stößt ein helles Lachen aus. Ihre Stimme bleibt so aufgeregt. „_Reconverto_!"

Wieder dieses Zerren. Ihre Worte sind es. Besondere Worte.

„Na gut, dann eben dieser hier: _Facies manifestetur_!"

_Zauber ... Der Zauber müsste es bewirken ..._

„VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL, DAS KANN DOCH NICHT SEIN!", kreischt sie urplötzlich los und stampft mit dem Fuß auf.

Und sorgt dafür, daß Tatze, der doch ohnehin schon verwirrt ist und unsicher, sich duckt, den Kopf einzieht, die Augen schließt.

Während sie immer schriller immer weiter schreit: „WARUM ZUM HENKER GEHT DAS NICHT?" Sich um die eigene Achse dreht. Und trampelt. Und stampft. „ICH BIN EINE ERSTKLASSIGE HEXE, MEINE ZAUBER FUNKTIONIEREN, SONST MACHE ICH NICHT MIT!"

Vorsichtshalber bewegt Tatze sich nicht, auch nachdem sie vorerst verstummt ist. Er versteht sie nicht. Warum ist sie so wütend? Ist das seine Schuld? Eben ist sie lieb und lockend und wunderschön gewesen. Aber jetzt? Hat er etwas falsch gemacht?

„Die Herren Zentauren irren sich nie. Folglich musst du ein Animagus sein. Und ich werde dich knacken, na warte!" Sie hebt schon wieder ihren Stab, öffnet den Mund – er duckt sich wiederum in Erwartung eines neuen Schreianfalls und noch Schlimmeren ... – doch dann nimmt er im Augenwinkel wahr, wie sie ihre Hand unverrichteter Dinge sinken lässt.

Er wartet noch mehrere Atemzüge ab, sicher ist sicher. Dann winselt er leise, sucht ihren Blick. Stellt hoffnungsvoll die Ohren auf. Wedelt mit dem Schwanz.

Er will ihr so gern einen Gefallen tun, jeden! Wenn er nur wüsste ...

Da lässt sie ihn schon wieder erschrocken zusammenzucken – indem sie unvermittelt auf ihn zukommt. Sich zu ihm hockt, ihren Arm um ihn legt und mit schmeichelnder Stimme flüstert: „Nein, der _Persona evanescatur _ist mir zu gefährlich. Zu eng mit dem _Evanesco _verwandt. Nicht dass du mir ganz verschwindest, du selten süßes Geschöpf!"

Auch jetzt zögert Tatze einen Wimpernschlag lang, vorsichtshalber. Doch dann schmiegt er hingebungsvoll seinen Kopf in ihre verlässlich streichelnden Hände, schließt nun vor reinem Genuss die Augen, schiebt ganz langsam und zärtlich seine Schnauze zwischen ihren Händen, ihren Armen hindurch, zwischen ihre ...

„Nein, Süßer, nicht doch!", entzieht sie sich da. Steht auf.

Sein enttäuschtes Jaulen hilft da auch nichts.

Wenigstens grollt sie ihm nicht mehr. „Damit sollten wir wirklich warten, bis du deine wahre Gestalt zurück hast", erklärt sie mit tiefer, unverändert verheißungsvoller Stimme. Auch wenn sie so weit weg ist, unerreichbar für ihn. „Aber wenn du als Mann auch nur annähernd so anziehend bist wie als Hund ..."

Sie ist anziehend! Er muss näher zu ihr. Auf die Hinterbeine. Was nur schwer möglich ist, die zu kurze Leine schnürt ihm die Luft ab. Vorwurfsvoll bellt er sie an. „Wuff!" _Mach mich los, nun komm schon!_

Sie lacht.

„So verständig, wie du mich anschaust, musst du einfach ein Mensch sein. Nur weiß ich langsam keine Sprüche mehr." Sie schiebt schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor. „Hey, warum hilfst du mir nicht? Warum verwandelst du dich nicht endlich zurück?"

Er hat sich ganz aufrecht hingesetzt, seine Augen hängen an ihren. Die so verlockend schwarz glänzen und seinen Blick still sinnierend erwidern, sodass ihm ganz flau in der Brust wird und im Bauch und ...

Bis sie mit einem spitzen Schrei aus heiterem Himmel beide Hände an ihre Wangen reißt und sich hingerissen in den Hüften hin- und herwiegt.

„Ich weiß, was mit dir los ist! Du bist gar kein natürlicher Animagus, nein! Du bist verzaubert worden!" Aufgeregt springt sie auf und ab, wedelt mit den Armen über ihrem Kopf herum. „Ja, das ist es! Du bist ein verzauberter Prinz! Mein Prinz! Und ich kann dich erlösen, indem ich dich ..."

Tatze ist während ihres ausufernden Schauspiels schon wieder eingeschüchtert zurückgewichen – und erschrickt noch mehr, als sie sich mit einem weiteren entzückten Aufschrei auf ihn stürzt, ihn bei den Vorderbeinen packt ... und ihm einen laut schmatzenden Kuss mitten auf seine feuchte Schnauzenspitze drückt.

Ihm schwinden die Sinne -

- bis die Muskeln seiner Ohren unangenehm zuckten, weil er sich vergeblich bemühte, sie aufzustellen.

„Ich wusste es! Ich habe es doch gewusst!" Ihre begeisterte Stimme kam von weit her. „Du bist ein Mann! Ein schöner, kräftiger junger Mann. Und du bist so ..." Blieb in der Luft hängen. Sie gluckste. Triumphierend. Erwartungsvoll. Sehr zufrieden.

Eine Gänsehaut wanderte über jeden Quadratmillimeter seiner Haut. Es drängte ihn, sich zu schütteln – doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt lag. Weil ... er kein Fell mehr hatte. Zu einer nackten Kugel. Der Blick der Frau dort drüben strich über seinen blanken Rücken.

Und sie kam näher. „Na, mein Prinz? Wie nett, dass du dich mir so präsentierst. In deiner ...", sie kicherte, „vollen Schönheit!"

Er wollte aufspringen, fliehen! Wenn sie dann nur nicht hätte sehen können, wie sehr er sie ...

„Worauf wartest du? Du wolltest mich doch, nicht wahr, Schätzchen? Und du warst so herrlich ungestüm ..."

Ihr vor Wollust vibrierender Unterton fuhr ihm direkt in sämtliche Glieder, er spürte, wie unglaublich er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht wieder zurückkatapultiert zu werden ...

„Na los, zeig dich mir! Ich will alles von dir sehen!" Ausschließlich befehlend jetzt. Streng. Autoritär. Keine Widerrede duldend.

Jede einzelne Ader seines Körpers barst vor Verlangen, ihr zu gehorchen. Er stöhnte leise. Das war ausgeschlossen! In seinem Zustand ... Er brauchte etwas, um sich zu bedecken. Die Bettdecke! Rasch zerrte er sie vom Bett.

„_Te erigo_!"

Ihr Aufrichtezauber ließ ihn hoch auf die Beine schnellen – und die Sekunde, die er benötigte, um sich dieser Kraft zu entwinden und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzuerlangen, erschien ihm endlos. Und während er es endlich schaffte, sich von ihr wegzudrehen und sich hastig in die Decke zu wickeln, kreischte sie schon lange vor Entzücken.

„DU BIST TOLL! So wunderbar gebaut und groß und stark und männlich und BEREIT!"

Ihre Augen hingen entzückt an der Wölbung, die sich unübersehbar unter der Bettdecke abzeichnete. Hastig schob er eine Hand darüber – was allerdinge nicht wirklich hilfreich war. Seine Wangen glühten, verzweifelt suchte er den Raum ab. Das Bett, ein kleiner Nachttisch, das zugenagelte Fenster, sowieso im ersten Stock, die verschlossene Tür hinter ihr. Keine Chance zu fliehen. Er musste sich ihr stellen, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Erregung – und ihren Zauberstab. Mit dem sie ihm garantiert gleich die Schutzdecke nehmen würde. Irgendwie musste er ihn an sich bringen mußte, um an ihr vorbei und in die Freiheit zu gelangen. Wenn er sie jetzt mit aller Kraft ...

„SIRIUS?" Ihr Zauberstab sank.

Verwirrt blinzelte er.

„Ich kenne doch dein Bild vom Familienstammbaum. Deine Mutter hat es gerettet und bei meiner deponiert. Es ist schon ein paar Jahre alt ..."

Familienstammbaum? Mutter? Was hatte diese Frau mit seinem Elternhaus zu tun?

Zusammen mit ihren ihn nun auf andere Art musternden Augen reichten diese Assoziationen, um seine so peinlich penetrante Erregung in sich zusammenfallen zu lassen.

Unwillkürlich atmete er tief durch. Richtete sich, erst einmal die Decke ordentlicher um sich herumschlingend, zu seiner vollen Größe auf und nahm sein Gegenüber zum ersten Mal näher in Augenschein. Erstarrte tatsächlich.

Als Tatze funktionierte sein Hirn, wie es schien, wirklich nur ziemlich eingeschränkt. Wobei er diese Frau in der Tat viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatte. Doch nun erkannte er sie sofort. Bellatrix Lestrange, die Tochter seines Onkels Cygnus. Seit Jahren leidenschaftliche Sympathisantin Voldemorts – und auch davon abgesehen absolut durchgeknallt, immer schon.

Aber unglaublich erotisch, das musste er zugeben. Ihre dunklen Locken umwehten ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit großen, dunklen, ausdrucksstarken Augen unter schweren Lidern und den voll geschwungenen Lippen, die ihn so unwiderstehlich anzogen, dass er schon wieder ... Schon wieder! Er stöhnte gequält, zog unter der Decke den Bauch ein.

Straffte sich. Öffnete mit letzter Kraft den Mund. Hustete. „Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts." Mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen war nicht herausgekommen.

„Aber nicht doch, mein lieber Cousin!" Ihre Stimme vibrierend vor Fülle, vor Kraft, vor -

- Lust. _Lust! _Die pure Verheißung. Mit der sie nun auf ihn zukommt, langsam, in den Hüften wiegend, Schritt für Schritt.

Sirius ist unfähig, sich diesem Hunger zu entziehen, etwas anderes zu tun, als sie anzugaffen, stumm und steif, mit Augen, die so weit und offen sind, dass er den Luftzug, den sie mit ihrem Kommen verursacht, darin spüren kann.

„Du willst doch nicht weg, ehe du das eingelöst hast, was du mir die ganze Zeit in deiner Hundegestalt versprochen hast", raunt sie, und sein gesamter Körper erschaudert in ihren gurrenden Worten. „Und auch als Mann ... Lass die Decke fallen", hört er sie noch aussprechen – wiederum ganz und gar die strenge Herrin. Der er Gehorsam zeigen muss, er kann nicht anders ... Noch bevor ihre ausgestreckte Hand den Stoff von seinem Geschlecht ziehen kann, fühlt er einen Impuls anrollen, der stärker ist als alles, was er jemals zuvor erlebt hat. Aus seiner Kehle dringt ein dumpfes Röhren, als er die Decke von sich schmeißt und sich selbst auf sie.


	11. Animalisches Vergnügen

**11. Animalisches Vergnügen**

„Aber nicht doch, mein lieber Cousin!"

Oh bei Merlins dicker Backe, das war ein Erlebnis! Bellatrix musste tief durchatmen. Vor unverhofftem Glück.

Der Hund war niemand anderes – als der kleine Sirius?

Wobei, sie kicherte heiser, klein war er nun wirklich nicht mehr. Und schon gar nicht an jener Stelle, die er jetzt, in seiner Menschengestalt, hastig bedeckt hatte. Gut gebaut, wirklich außerordentlich gut gebaut. Auch der Körper. Wunderbare Muskeln, wenig Haare, viel – Haut. Wenn sie in dieser Hinsicht an Rodolphus … Ach was, nicht jetzt, wirklich nicht!

Es war viel besser, den Hund in seine Menschengestalt zurückgezwungen zu haben. Viel zu viel Fell und Schlappohren und Schlabberzunge. Niedlich war er da schon, das ja. Stürmisch, aber nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen. Der nackte Sirius dagegen – oh Mann!

Die blanke, leicht gebräunte Haut, von der er auch im jetzig bedeckten Zustand noch jede Menge zeigte, war entschieden besser als jedes noch so kuschelige Hundefell. Und selbst wenn der Mensch nur noch halb so stürmisch sein sollte wie der Hund, wäre das noch immer eine Wucht. Nichts was Bellatrix sah oder gesehen hatte, ließ sie an dieser Tatsache zweifeln. Sie hatte das große Los gezogen.

Dank Dumbledore! Der auch – reizvoll war. Auf andere Art, über die sie sich jetzt keinerlei Gedanken machen wollte. Denn was sie nun vor sich hatte, verlangte und verdiente ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Oh ja, ja ja! Sirius' Augen – weit offen, die hündische Geilheit noch immer darin. Wundervoll! Seine Animagusgestalt lauerte mit Sicherheit dicht unter der glatten Menschenoberfläche und damit versprach dieses Erlebnis ein ganz, ganz, ganz Besonderes zu werden. Eine einmalige Premiere!

Bellatrix stöhnte auf, spannte die Muskeln ihrer Beine an, und weiter, die Muskeln darüber, Po, Beckenboden. Hmmm, dies hier war so – heiß! Wann hatte sie sich zuvor schon einmal so gefühlt? So begehrt, so absolut und ausschließlich und ... heiß?

Sie ging auf ihn zu. Langsam. Die Situation auskostend.

„Du willst doch nicht weg, ehe du das eingelöst hast, was du mir die ganze Zeit in deiner Hundegestalt versprochen hast."

Sie begehrte ihn. Jetzt!

„Lass die Decke fallen." Sie streckte die Hand aus. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, dann sie.

Doch dann explodierten sämtliche Nerven in ihrem Bauch zu einem wilden Feuerwerk, als er dem Befehl augenblicklich nachkam – und nackt – Merlin, so nackt, so wundervoll – endlich heran war, sie umstieß, auf, über ihr war, überall.

Merlin! MERLIN! N!

Sie ist sofort unter ihm. Weich. Und zugleich griffig. In einer Wolke ihres herrlichen Duftes. Ganz nah. Mit einladend ausgebreiteten Armen, die schon in der folgenden Sekunde überall auf seiner nackten Haut zu prickeln scheinen. Doch bei ihr ist so viel Stoff im Weg. Er krallt seine Hände hinein, ruckt, reißt. Ihr jubelndes Aufstöhnen treibt ihn an. Mit aller Gewalt zerrt er die Bluse von ihren herrlich üppigen Brüsten, fasst sie, knetet, drückt, reibt, muss seinen Mund mitten hineinpressen, von einer zur anderen und dazwischen und auf ihre Nippel. Muss lecken und saugen und zwicken, und während all dessen mit beiden Händen dafür sorgen, dass er die ganze Fülle erfassen kann.

„Sirius, Sirius, mein kleiner Cousin ..." Bella seufzt und wühlt in seinen Haaren und presst ihn an sich und schnurrt: „Du bist so stark, so leidenschaftlich, du bist wundervoll, oh, du Hund, du Hund ...!"

Ihre Worte öffnen ihre Schenkel unter ihm, die noch mit ihrem Rock bedeckt sind leider. Sein so schmerzhaft hungriges Glied hat keine Chance, zum Ziel zu kommen, dabei muss er das, er muss in sie hinein, auf der Stelle ...

Doch dann ist er in ihrer Hand. Die ihn ganz umfasst, die reibt, liebkost, die locker lässt, um erneut fest zuzugreifen ...

Er knurrt und winselt zugleich. Windet sich. Und stößt. Stößt zwischen ihre Finger. Wieder. Und wieder. Heftiger! Schneller!

„Oh, du bist so geil, so steif, so scharf, du Hund! Du bist ein geiler Hund, Sirius Black ..."

Sie ist geil. So wundervoll scharf. Und versiert. So versiert, wie sie ihre Fingerspitzen seine Eichel umspielen läßt, sie mit den Fingerkuppen ganz sanft knetet und streichelt und reibt ... und aus heiterem Himmel vorschnellt, um ihn mit ihrer Zunge zu befeuchten. Oh, bitte, mehr, leck mich, bitte! Und da fühlt er auch schon, wie es näherkommt, ihn erfasst, ihn mitschwemmt. Eine Welle grenzenloser Lust und mit ihr sein Samen ... die Lust, die seinen Samen herausschleudern will, spritzen, abspritzen, sie mit seinem Samen bespri...

Gebeutelt stöhnt er auf, als sie unvermittelt ganz fest zudrückt, ihn damit herausreißt aus diesem Sog, der ihn so vollständig erfüllt und mitgezogen hat. Sodass er außer Atem innehalten kann und in der Lage ist, sich zu sammeln.

„Das war knapp, nicht wahr?"

Ihre tiefe, summende Stimme holt das Kribbeln auf der Stelle zurück. Er schließt die Augen, schiebt ihr seine Hüften entgegen, beginnt wieder, sich zu bewegen.

Doch dann nimmt sie leider ihre Hand von seinem Glied. „Aber du darfst nicht zu schnell sein, das ist dir doch klar, oder, mein Kleiner? Ein Mann muss lernen, sich zu bezähmen ..."

Sie drückt ihn von sich, rutscht auf dem Boden zurück, weg von ihm. Doch ehe er ihr nach kann, sieht er, wie sie ihren Rock ... oh Merlin, sie schiebt ihn hoch, endlich, ihre Schenkel hinauf ... und dann spreizt sie ihre Beine noch weiter, weit, wölbt ihr Becken vor, damit er sie gleich ... während der schwarze Stoff ihres Rockes immer höher ...

„_Te deuro!_"

Woher hat sie jetzt ihren Zauberstab gehabt? Nun zusätzlich magisch erstarrt, muss Sirius in dieser unbequemen Haltung zwischen Sitzen und Hocken ausharren, seine Hand an seinem Glied, jedoch ohne dass er sich wirklich berühren kann.

Sie kichert befriedigt, während sie mit einem letzten energischen Ruck ... den Blick zwischen ihre Beine vollends freigibt. Oh Mann! Auf ihre prall durchbluteten, feuchtschimmernden Schamlippen, ihren hoch aufgerichteten Kitzler, das glänzende Loch ...

Oh bitte, foltere mich nicht, lös die Erstarrung und lass mich dich ficken, ich muss, ich muss, ich bitte dich ... Sirius kann seinen Mund ebenso wenig regen wie den Rest von sich, nicht einmal das Stöhnen in seiner Brust kann heraus, und das ist ein unaushaltbares Gefühl ...

„Du wünschtest, du könntest zu mir kommen, nicht wahr?", raunt sie. Und grinst. Schadenfroh. Gemein. „Aber ich habe die Macht, du siehst es ja. Du kannst überhaupt nichts tun. Ich bin es, die entscheidet ..."

Unerträglich gemein!

Genauso unerträglich, wie sie sich jetzt räkeln zu sehen. Ihre Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hervorlecken. Ihren Po vom Boden heben, seinen Augen entgegen ... und zu allem Überfluss lässt sie nun auch noch ihre Hand die Schenkel hinaufwandern, ganz langsam und immer weiter, hinauf, nach innen ...

Das genießerische Aufstöhnen, das ihr entfährt, als ihre Finger in ihrer Vulva eintauchen, verstärkt den Druck in seinem gelähmten Penis ins Unermessliche. Sie setzt ihre massierenden Finger mit weit gespreizten Beinen in Szene, stöhnt und leckt sich die Lippen und stöhnt, laut, zügellos. Sie stöhnt in ihrer Lust! Während er hier reglos ... Untätig! Von ihr abgehalten! Gebunden!

Auch er birst vor Lust, auch er muss seufzen, stöhnen, schreien! ER MUSS SIE FICKEN, IN GRUND UND BODEN! Und fluchen, weil all das nicht geht! Ringt lautlos nach Luft, das einzige, was sie ihm gelassen hat. Und spürt nur noch, wie alles vor seinen Augen verschwimmt ...

„_Finite incantatem!_ Merlins steifer Pimmel, du bist so erregt, dass du ohnmächtig wirst!", stößt sie hervor, jetzt selbst heiser vor Erregung.

„ICH WERDE DIR ZEIGEN, WAS ICH MIT DIR MACHE!", brüllt er da los und prallt mit voller Wucht gegen ihren heißen heißen heißen Körper. Und noch bevor seine Hände sich in ihre Schultern krallen, findet sein Schwanz seinen Weg und stößt zu, gleitet hinein in ihr heißes, nasses Loch, tief und kraftvoll und bis zum Anschlag. Ihr Schrei ist lüstern, ekstatisch, hingerissen. „Sirius, oh Sirius ..."

Er holt erneut aus und stößt. In sie. Hart. Und wieder. Er muss! Hart! In sie!

Sie ist ihm ausgeliefert. Und das macht sie wild. Sie windet sich, wimmert. Doch so entrückt, so ergeben in eine Lust, die sie kaum ertragen kann. „Oh, gib es mir, Sirius, gib es mir, gib's mir ..."

Und Sirius stößt sie und stößt und stößt und dann ...

„BELLAAAAAAAA!"

... zuckt er auch schon in ihr, bäumt sich auf und schreit die Welle seines nicht endenden Samenergusses aus sich heraus.


	12. Katerfrühstück

**12. Katerfrühstück**

Keuchend war er auf ihr zusammengesunken. Auf ihrem wunderbaren Körper, den er so unermesslich genossen hatte. Und der sich an seiner Haut absolut herrlich anfühlte. Weich und reif und duftend und so, dass er sich nie wieder von dieser Frau trennen wollte.

Vorsichtig stemmte er sich auf den Ellenbogen, darauf bedacht, nicht aus Versehen auch noch seinen Bauch von ihrem zu lösen, und sah voller Ehrfurcht auf dieses wundervolle Geschöpf hinunter. Wie sie ebenso schwer atmend vor ihm lag, die Augen noch geschlossen, die Lippen rot und prall und feucht und offen ...

Er musste laut aufseufzen. Weil sein Mund schon wieder so unentrinnbar von ihr angezogen wurde. Weil sie so unsagbar wunderwunderschön war. Und weil er sie küssen musste, unbedingt, er musste sie küssen und nie wieder damit aufhören ...

„Ich liebe dich!", seufzte er inbrünstig an ihren Lippen vorbei und verteilte noch mehr Küsse in ihrem ganzen Gesicht.

Stockte, seinen Mund unwillkürlich noch fester auf ihre Wange pressend, als sie sich unter ihm zu winden begann. Hörte sie in seltsam widerstrebendem Tonfall beteuern: „Ich kann nicht anders, als dir zu gehören. Ich habe keine Wahl, du zwingst mich ja dazu. Ich werde nie mehr von dir weg können."

Äh ... Er sah auf. Wie meinte sie das? Wollte sie es denn nicht? Ihm gehören? Verwirrt suchte er in ihrer Miene nach dem Sinn ihrer Worte. Warum öffnete sie nicht endlich die Augen?

„Du bist so stark und brutal und grausam", hauchte sie mit tiefer Qual in der Stimme. „Du machst mit mir, was du willst, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich gehöre dir."

„Aber ... ich liebe dich doch, ich ... will dich doch nicht zwingen, ich ..." Betroffen wollte er ihr seine Hand an die Wange legen – als sie mit einem heftigen Ruck von ihm weg die Augen aufriss. „Was redest du da?", fragte sie scharf. „Hör auf!"

Er starrte sie an. Die ärgerliche Falte auf ihrer Stirn, den beleidigt verzogenen Mund mit den wunden Lippen ... die blutunterlaufenen Flecken an ihrer Halsbeuge, oh, verdammt! Und den Zahnabdruck an ihrer Schulter – hatte er so stark zugebissen? Dazu die blutigen Kratzer an den Oberarmen – oh gütiger Merlin, er hatte sie misshandelt! „Es tut mir so leid!", brach es aus ihm hervor. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte ..."

„WAS?"

Tatze wusste genau, wie das hatte passieren können – und Bella wusste, dass er das wusste. Verflucht, diese Triebe musste er in sich ausmerzen, ein für allemal! „Ich weiß, das darf nicht wieder vorkommen, aber ... ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, es tut mir so leid ..." Er war aufgesprungen, entfernte sich von ihr mit hilflos erhobenen Händen.

Verfolgte entgeistert, wie auch sie auf die Beine sprang, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, ihn wütend anblitzend: „Du warst ein MANN, ein wilder, mächtiger, animalischer Mann!", klagte sie ihn an.

„Es tut mir wirklich so leid!" Er ballte die Fäuste. Lockerte sie hastig wieder, als ihm das bewusst wurde.

Was halfen solche Beteuerungen? Gar nichts, er musste es irgendwie wieder gut machen! Und vorher sie dazu bringen, dass sie ihm die Gelegenheit dafür gab. Er holte tief Luft, legte sein demütigstes Flehen in seinen Tonfall: „Ich bitte dich, Bella, bitte gib mir noch eine Chance! Ich werde ganz sanft und zärtlich sein, ich verspreche es! Ich liebe dich, und ich würde alles dafür tun, damit du mir verzeihst, alles, ich schwöre!"

Ihre Antwort war ein lautes Schnauben. Ungläubig? Unendlich enttäuscht wahrscheinlich. Sie glaubte ihm nicht.

Machte Anstalten, sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihm abzuwenden – als sie, noch ehe er neue Worte zusammengeklaubt hatte, zu ihm herumfuhr, urplötzlich den Zauberstab wieder in der Hand.

„_Incarcerus_!"

Erschrocken schrie Sirius auf, im letzten Moment den lächerlichen Impuls unterdrückend, an den Fesseln zu zerren, die die gesamte Länge seines Körpers einnahmen. Er schwankte gefährlich.

Und Bella kam auf ihn zu, griff die noch immer an seinem nun lockeren Halsband hängende Leine, zerrte extra daran, ehe sie sie an den Bettpfosten knotete. „Du bist anscheinend doch nicht mehr als ein jämmerlicher Schuljunge", spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Dass er das nicht eklig fand, sondern lediglich in einen neuerlichen Hunger nach ihr gestoßen wurde, fühlte sich schrecklich demütigend an.

„Ein Kind in Gestalt eines dämlichen Schoßhundes – wie passend! Gryffindor, das sagt ja auch alles!"

Blitzschnell ließ sie ihr Bein vorschießen und hebelte ihn zu Fall.

Er prallte auf die Seite, ohne sich abfedern zu können, keuchte auf vor Schmerz und Schreck.

Mit einem weiteren verächtlichen Schnauben holte sie aus und trat ihn mit voller Wucht in die Seite. „Du bist ein Schlappschwanz, Sirius Black! Also zieh deinen Schwanz ein und kusch. Ich brauche einen richtigen Mann!"

Noch ein Tritt traf ihn am Hintern – und dann wirbelte sie herum, aus dem Raum. Nicht ohne die Tür mit aller Kraft hinter sich ins Schloss knallen zu lassen.

Sirius schloss gequält die Augen.


	13. Kein Spiel mit Rodolphus

**13. Kein Spiel mit Rodolphus**

Bellatrix apparierte nach Hause. Natürlich. Wohin auch sonst? In dieser Welt voller – Schlappschwänze konnte sie genauso gut auch nachsehen, was das ihr angetraute Exemplar tat.

Wobei – sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Unterleib, der noch immer ein bisschen pulsierte, auf das leichte Wundgefühl zwischen den Beinen, die Striemen an ihren Oberschenkeln, auf die Kratzer an ihren Schultern. Sirius war wundervoll gewesen. Wundervoller als jeder andere Mann zuvor in ihrem Leben! Wie hatte er seine hinreißende Dominanz hinterher nur so plötzlich abstreifen können?

Wahrscheinlich – sie legte den Kopf schief, um besser nachdenken zu können – war es der noch ganz nah unter der Oberfläche brodelnde Hund gewesen, der ihn so besonders hatte sein lassen. Den hatte sie schließlich mehr als deutlich bei ihm wahrnehmen können. War er als Animagus etwa ein Alpharüde, während er als Mann … wie alle anderen auch war? Zumindest hinterher war da nur noch ein unsicherer Junge gewesen. Wenn auch ein sehr prächtiger, anziehender. Das schon.

Das Haus war dunkel. Kein Rodolphus. Wohin er wohl durch Dumbledores Zauber entschwunden sein mochte?

„Sag mir, wohin hat es dich verschlagen, mein Schatz", sang sie in leicht abgewandelter Form den neuesten Hit der Miracles nach, als sie durch die Haustür trat. „Sag mir, wo du bist. Am Ende der Welt gar oder ganz nah? Sag mir, wo ich dich suchen soll."

„Im Schlafzimmer!", klang Rodolphus Tenor zu ihr herab.

Bellatrix zuckte zusammen. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet: Rodolphus in Askaban, in Grönland, auf dem Mond, überall. Damit, dass er in seinem Bett liegen könnte, allerdings nicht.

Doch da erschien er bereits am Geländer zum Obergeschoss, sichtlich verschlafen. „Lass mich raten, wohin du dich dank Dumbledore selbst geschickt hast." Er gähnte und musterte sie ungerührt. „Blätter in den Haaren, Kratzer auf der Wange. Du bist in einem Gebüsch gelandet, einem Wald", sagte er dann. „Und so, wie ich dein verdrehtes Hirn einschätze, sogar im Verbotenen Wald."

Sie zog ihm eine Grimasse. „Und wenn?"

Seine Antwort war ein bloßes Schulterzucken.

„Wohin hat Dumbledore dich gezaubert?", fragte sie, nun doch sehr neugierig.

„Das glaubst du nie."

Sie hasste es, wenn er ihre Fragen nicht beantwortete. „Sag schon."

„Hierher, direkt in mein Bett." Er deutete hinter sich. „Es war verdammtes Glück, dass ich genau in dem Moment, als Dumbledore den Dispergo losgeschickt hat, an mein Bett gedacht habe."

Er machte Anstalten, die Treppe herunterzukommen. „Und weißt du, warum ich das getan habe?"

Es interessierte sie kein bisschen, noch mehr, es war ihr vollständig egal. „Warum?"

Rodolphus lachte leise, er war schon am Treppenabsatz. „Wusst ich's doch, dass dich das neugierig macht." Wieder kam er ein paar Stufen näher.

Bellatrix beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Was hatte er vor?

„Das Spiel, mein Schatz", lachte er sie an, als er nur noch drei Stufen von ihr entfernt war. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich. Du standst plötzlich in der Tür zu den 'Drei Besen' und hast blaue Blitze losgeschickt."

„Das dort war aber kein Spiel." Bellatrix' Stimme hatte sich hämisch nach oben geschraubt. Jetzt hatte sie alles wieder genau vor Augen. „Du gemeine Ratte hast mir meine Idee geklaut."

„Die Kandidaten für die Freundschaftswerbung?" Rodolphus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war eine von mehreren Ideen. Weil zufällig gerade Hogsmeade Wochenende war – war es die erste, die wir ausprobiert haben."

_Mehrere Ideen? Die 'wir' ausprobiert haben?_ „Hast du dich mit den anderen verbündet?"

„Dich wollte ich auch dabei haben", sagte Rodolphus. „Du warst es, die abgelehnt hat. Entsinnst du dich?"

Bellatrix zuckte betont gleichmütig die Schultern. „Ich hab auch noch mehrere Ideen."

„Dann ist's ja gut", sagte Rodolphus und kam einen weiteren Schritt näher. Seine Stimme wurde leiser, eindringlicher. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir es wieder einmal täten?"

„Du willst – spielen?" Bellatrix war ganz Abscheu. „Jetzt?"

„Es ist schon so lange her und gib es doch zu, die Blitzerei hat dir immer Spaß gemacht."

„Blitze spielen", sie verdrehte die Augen, bis man nur noch das Weiße darin sehen konnte. Weil sie genau wusste, wie sehr Rodolphus das hasste. „Kinderkram."

Diesmal wirkte es nicht. Rodolphus kam noch einen Schritt näher.

„Erwachsenenspiele", raunte er, beugte sich nach vorn und atmete tief ein. „Du duftest ..."

Nach Hund, dachte Bellatrix ungerührt und beugte sich weg von Rodolphus schnuppernder Nase. Er schnupperte wie ein Hund. Abstoßend.

„Nach Wald", seufzte Rodolphus. Dann wurde seine Stimme plötzlich tiefer und strenger: „Dabei hab ich dir verboten, den Wald zu betreten."

Bellatrix machte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Ich will nicht spielen. Und schon gar nicht dieses Spiel."

Rodolphus ignorierte sie und brummte weiter. „Das wird eine Strafe nach sich ziehen." Er klatschte in die Hände. „Zieh deinen Rock hoch, du bekommst zehn Schläge auf das nackte Hinterteil."

„Hör auf damit!"

„Du weigerst dich?" Plötzlich hatte Rodolphus einen grellrosa Zauberstab mit grünem Flitter in der Hand. „Dann nimm dies hier!"

Es blitzte blau und pink, als er den Zauberstab schwungvoll auf Bellatrix richtete. „Und das. Und bedenke, ich kenne keine Gnade!"

„Verdammt Rodolphus, hör auf damit", brannte plötzlich bei Bellatrix eine Sicherung durch. „Ich will nicht spielen. Nicht dieses Spiel und auch kein anderes. Deine sogenannten Spiele kotzen mich samt und sonders an!"

„Wieso? Bisher hast du das doch immer geliebt!" Er machte wieder einen Schritt nach vorn, den Bellatrix prompt zurückwich.

„Es ist schon so lange her seit dem letzten Mal." Jetzt klang seine Stimme wieder normal, fast flehend. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wozu wir überhaupt verheiratet sind. Mann und Frau, verstehst du? Das bedeutet doch etwas."

„Mir wird schlecht", würgte Bellatrix hervor, drängte sich an Rodolphus vorbei und stürmte die Treppe hinauf, ins Badezimmer.

Ihr war wirklich übel. Da hatte sie gerade den besten Sex ihres Lebens gehabt und prompt wollte Rodolphus – sie würgte. Diese Spiele – sie hatte sie immer schon gehasst. Mitgemacht zwar, weil sie nur so Rodophus dazu bewegen konnte, aus seiner Softie-Rolle auszubrechen und sich etwas dominanter zu geben.

Eine Zeitlang hatte das gewirkt. Auch auf sie. Doch war der Effekt immer mehr abgeflacht, hatte sie gelangweilt, dann angewidert.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Schon seine so verflucht besorgte Stimme an der Tür verstärkte die Übelkeit in ihr.

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Bellatrix bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass ihre Stimme krank klang. Elend. „Wenn ich hier fertig bin, will ich einfach nur ins Bett."

„Dein Tag ist sicher sehr hart gewesen", kam seine Fürsorge klebrig wie Zuckerwasser durch die Ritzen der Tür gesickert.

„Mein Tag ist wirklich ..." Wundervoll gewesen – sagte sie lieber nicht. So verrückt, dass sie Rodolphus das erzählen würde, war sie nicht, „... anstrengend gewesen", vollendete sie den Satz stattdessen.

Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Blutunterlaufene Augen zu rosig angehauchten Wangen, knallroter Mund. Merlin! Wenn man so aussah, war man nach allen Regeln der Kunst durchgefickt worden – oder krank.

Sie beschloss, Rodolphus lieber nicht mehr unter die Augen zu kommen.

„Ich dusche noch, dann geh ich sofort schlafen", verkündete sie durch die Tür und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sie hatte nicht gelogen. Heute würde sie sich nur noch reinigen, ihre Blessuren verarzten und sich ins Bett verkrümeln. Alleine. Wie gut, dass Rodolphus und sie getrennte Schlafzimmer hatten.

Und morgen würde sie … Ja was? Zur Heulenden Hütte zurückkehren und … Und wenn er nicht da war? Was konnte sie dann tun? „Er wird da sein", flüsterte sie sich Mut zu. „Ganz sicher wird er da sein. Schließlich hatte ich den besten Sex der Welt nicht allein."

(Feuerbohne)


	14. So soll es sein!

**14. So soll es sein!**

Zuerst blieb er einfach liegen. Bellas sich wütend entfernende Schritte im Ohr. Die die Treppe hinunterstampften, über den Flur unten – und aus der Haustür. Die wiederum mit einem Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Ob sie vorhatte zurückzukommen? Oder war sie ein für allemal auf und davon und wollte ihn hier verrotten lassen?

Er verstand sie nicht!

Was war da eben geschehen? Sirius regte sich, so weit seine Fesseln es zuließen, und stöhnte leise. Er roch noch nach ihr. Und sie ... auch sie trug noch all ihre wunderbaren gemeinsamen Säfte auf der Haut. Vergangen war sie vor Lust, vor Lust, die er ihr bereitet hatte ...

Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an. Spürte, wie seine Stirn sich runzelte. Hatte sie denn überhaupt einen Orgasmus gehabt? Verdammt, daran hatte er währenddessen nicht einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet. Er ließ die aufgestaute Luft entweichen. Sie hatte absolut recht, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war – er war ein echt miserabler Liebhaber! Gedemütigt schloss er die Augen. Er hatte viel zu wenig Erfahrung. War bisher einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich für Frauen zu interessieren.

Aber hatte er sich nicht dafür entschuldigt? Besserung gelobt? Versprochen, von nun an alles für Bella zu tun?

Sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, oder? Ihm deswegen keine zweite Chance geben wollen. Weil er sie zu sehr verletzt hatte mit seiner Brutalität.

Nur warum war sie dann selbst so brutal geworden?

Um sich zu rächen? Eine Vergewaltigung war unentschuldbar, das fand er auch, wirklich. Und dass er sie ... Er stöhnte gequält auf. Presste seine Arme in den Fesseln so fest es ging an seinen Körper, als wäre es möglich, sich auf diese Weise zu bestrafen.

Hatte sie ihn aber nicht regelrecht angestachelt? Seine Erregung unerträglich in die Höhe getrieben, bis er einfach nicht mehr hatte an sich halten können? Das musste ihr doch bewusst gewesen sein! Sie hatte damit rechnen müssen, welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetzte. Und es war nicht gerechtfertigt, wie mies sie ihn in ihrer Rache behandelt hatte!

Mit dem Zorn wurde sein Kopf klarer. Warum lag er noch immer gebunden hier herum, anstatt endlich zu verschwinden? Tatze hatte ihn so sehr geplagt in letzter Zeit, daß Sirius sich regelrecht vor ihm gefürchtet hatte. Doch jetzt konzentrierte er sich auf den Animaguszauber – und brauchte sich im nächsten Moment nur einmal kurz aufzubäumen, um seine Fesseln zu sprengen. Erst als er losrannte, wurde er durch einen schmerzhaften Ruck am Hals daran erinnert, dass Bella ihn zu allem Überfluss ja auch noch mit der Hundeleine angebunden hatte – aber nun schleifte die abgerissene Leine lose hinter ihm her, während der Bettpfosten schief am Bett hing. Sich einmal gegen die Tür zu werfen, genügte.

Doch Moment! Er würde die Decke mitnehmen, um sich nachher als Mensch darin einzuhüllen. Was sich schon etwas schwierig gestaltete, sie maulgerecht zusammenzuknüllen, es hätte ihn allerdings zu viel Kraft gekostet, sich für diese Aktion extra zurückzuverwandeln. Doch es gelang ihm auch so, sie zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. War auf diese Weise nicht mehr ganz so schnell und wendig, kam jedoch trotzdem gut aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter ... sogar die Haustür öffnete sich ganz leicht, als er mit den Vorderpfoten die Klinke hinunterdrückte.

So, Vorsicht jetzt, damit niemand ihn aus der Heulenden Hütte kommen sehen würde. Denn sie war offiziell verzaubert, um Lupin ein sicheres Versteck zu bieten, wenn er in den Vollmondnächten dort war.

Befriedigt hob Sirius die Lefzen. Wie besonnen er war! Sein Gehirn funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Ganz normal. Er war in der Lage, seinen Animagus gezielt einzusetzen, ohne das Bewusstsein für seine menschliche Person zu verlieren.

Sich im Schatten der Bäume haltend, die den Trampelpfad ins Dorf säumten, verschaffte er sich zuerst einen Überblick, als er die ersten Häuser Hogsmeades erreichte. Ein herrenloser Hund, der eine Bettdecke im Maul transportierte, würde eindeutig zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Also er dachte in der Tat an alles! Und zwar ohne dass es ihn besondere Konzentration kostete. Völlig souverän ignorierte er die Hündin, die gerade ein Stück die Straße hinunter ausgeführt wurde und die wild bellend an der Leine ihres Frauchens zerrte, um zu Tatze zu gelangen. Sirius war super! Wie cool er sich von der wirklich süßen Hündin fernhielt. Und auch der Jarvey dort hinten, der prompt anfing, vor sich hinzumurmeln, war ihm so was von egal!

Obwohl der es ihm wirklich schwer machte. „Sex am Morgen, bringt Kummer und Sorgen! Sex am Morgen ...", plärrte er mit nervtötender Penetranz.

Nein, Sirius hatte sich vollkommen im Griff! Hatte nicht mal nötig, das Vieh darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Morgen seit mindestens zwölf Stunden vorbei war.

Genau so sollte es sein! So lebte es sich als Animagus! Sirius war Klasse!

Naja, das war weniger sein eigener Verdienst als vielmehr ihrer, oder? So, wie Lupin es zitiert hatte. Der Sex.

_SEX! Oh Mann, und was für einer! Der tollste und wildeste und GEILSTE Sex!_ Geiler als alles, was er sich in seinen verwegensten Träumen hätte ausmalen können!

Sirius konnte nicht umhin zu fühlen, dass Tatzes Geschlecht darauf reagierte – doch selbst jetzt schaffte er es relativ mühelos, das nicht zu beachten und tapfer weiterzulaufen zum Durchschlupf in den Verbotenen Wald.

„SIRIUS! Da bist du ja!", wurde er im abendlich belebten Gemeinschaftsraum von seinen Freunden empfangen.

Peters Finger hingen sofort irgendwo an ihm. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

James' Hand klopfte gleich mehrfach auf Sirius' Schulter. „Hast die Klamotten gefunden, die ich dir unter den Findling gelegt habe, gut, Mann!"

„Mensch, du warst aber lange weg!" Lupin war natürlich auch zur Stelle. „Mehr als sechsunddreißig Stunden! Ich habe Poppy echt nach allen Regeln der Kunst überreden müssen, bis sie mir einen Krankenbescheid für die Lehrer ausgestellt hat!"

Die drei Freunde flüsterten nur – immerhin waren sie von drei Vierteln der Gryffindors umgeben – und dennoch wuchs in Sirius sofort der Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Ich bin total erledigt, ich geh einfach schon mal hoch, okay?", wollte er sich davonstehlen, doch die Freundemeute blieb an ihm kleben.

„Och komm, erzähl noch schnell! Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Was hast du gemacht als Tatze? Warst du bei Bewusstsein? Du hast völlig weggetreten gewirkt!"

„Wie hat sich das angefühlt, als du dich einfach spontan in Tatze verwandelt hast? Du hattest keine Kontrolle in dem Moment, oder?"

„Ich ..." _... will euch nichts erzählen, nein!_

„Hey, er ist rot geworden! Habt ihr gesehen?"

„Was hast du Peinliches gemacht, Sirius, nun sag schon!"

„Peinliches oder ...?"

„QUATSCH!", entfuhr es ihm. Dann jedoch gelang es ihm vorbildlich, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, nach Peters schon wieder an ihm grabbelnden Fingern zu schlagen. Stattdessen drehte er sich lediglich einmal ruckartig um die eigene Achse, was denselben Effekt erzielte. Und dass er in der Lage war, sich derart angemessen kontrolliert zu verhalten, obwohl es ihm nun wirklich zu viel wurde, war wiederum sehr beruhigend. Ohne den Hauch von Aggression konnte er lediglich ungeduldig abwinken und in ruhigem Ton vorbringen: „Ich bin echt zu müde, verschieben wir das auf morgen, ja? Ich falle einfach nur noch um!"

Ohne sich weiter um seinen Anhang zu kümmern, strebte er nach oben, gen Bett. Legte sich einfach so hin – in voller Kleidung, sich wieder auszuziehen, hätte er nicht über sich gebracht, zumal seine Haut noch immer ... Mit einem völlig ermatteten Stöhnen schloss er die Augen – und da kapierten die Jungs es endlich und trollten sich.

_Ich will das nicht teilen, mit niemandem!_ Dieses Gefühl war ganz stark.

Und er durfte das schließlich ja auch gar nicht. Immerhin war Bella eine anerkannte Anhängerin von Voldemort. Woran Sirius die ganze Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal gedacht hatte, wie beschämend war das denn, verdammt! Und wiederum ein Argument dafür, sie auf schnellstem Wege zu vergessen. Ach was, das war das einzige Argument, das in diesem Falle galt!

_Wenn du schon nicht zur Kenntnis nimmst, dass sie dich getreten, angespuckt und auf ganzer Linie gedemütigt hat!_

Oh ja, er hatte allen Grund, wütend auf sie zu sein und sie nie wiedersehen zu wollen. Und das hatte er selbstverständlich auch nicht vor. Auch wenn sie wirklich absolut total ...

_NEIN!_ Entnervt aufseufzend, drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und – dachte nicht an das, woran er von nun an nicht mehr denken wollte.

Das hatte er auch überhaupt nicht nötig. Denn es ging ihm doch endlich wieder gut! Hervorragend sogar. Er hatte sich wieder vollkommen im Griff.

Damit das so bleiben würde, würde er sogar seine Ausflüge in Hundegestalt auf ein Minimum einschränken. Sein Problem war nämlich gelöst.

Sirius entspannte sich, jetzt wirklich. Alles war gut.


	15. Leinen los!

Unseren lieben sich outetenden Lesern Ravensnake, Zuckerdrache, Bellatrixblacklestr1, SIvra, Fanny Rose und Bien Chen (soo lieb von dir, daß du noch geschrieben hast! :-)) ) unseren nicht abkühlenden heißen Dank für ihre Rückmeldungen!

Und allen viel Spaß!

**15. Leinen los!**

Bellatrix fühlte sich furchtbar. Zerschlagen, müde, erledigt. Als hätte sie nicht geschlafen. Dabei war die Nacht sogar – sie überlegte einen Moment lang – ausgesprochen gut gewesen. Voller heißer Bilder von Sirius. Ihrem kleinen Cousin, der kein bisschen klein mehr war und an der alles entscheidenden Stelle sogar ausgesprochen gut ausgestattet. Sie räkelte sich noch einmal, fuhr mit beiden Händen über ihren Bauch, weiter, nach unten, über ihren Venushügel. Deutlich konnte sie noch fühlen, wo Sirius gestern heftig gestoßen hatte, sie genommen, so heiß, so heftig, so …

„Bellatrix, ich habe mit den anderen ausgemacht, dass wir uns treffen. Steh jetzt auf, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Rodolphus! Direkt an der Tür. Bellatrix Hände strichen mit leiser Wehmut über die Blessuren.

„Keine Lust."

„Schon klar", sagte Rodolphus und Bellatrix konnte direkt vor sich sehen, wie er eifrig nickte.

Als sie schwieg, fuhr er fort. „Du weißt, wie wütend der Lord wird, wenn wir seinem Befehl nicht nachkommen."

Sie knurrte nur dunkel. Rodolphus sollte sie einfach in Ruhe lassen.

„Er kann uns jederzeit wieder zu sich rufen", drang seine Stimme schon wieder herein. „Eile ist also geboten, schließlich hat er ..."

„Verschwinde!"

Er schwieg verdutzt. „Dann … hast du schon jemanden?"

Sie zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, hob die Bettdecke übers Gesicht und wühlte sich noch einmal tief hinein.

Doch nicht so tief, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hätte, wie Rodolphus aufseufzte. „Närrin." - und endlich, endlich ging.

Sie war aus dem Bett, als die Haustür unten klappte und am Fenster, als Rodolphus auf den Apparierplatz hinaustrat, sich einmal um sich selbst drehte – und verschwand.

Befehl hin, Aufgabe her – wenn sie das Angenehme mit dem Notwendigen verbinden konnte, dann würde sie das auch tun. Ohne ihren Ehemann einzuweihen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn ja ebenfalls nicht ausgehorcht, woher er seine Freundschaftswerbung zu gewinnen gedachte.

Vor der Heulenden Hütte beschlichen sie leise Zweifel. Was, wenn Sirius nicht mehr hier war?

Ach was, es war Sonntag, kein Unterricht in Hogwarts. Mit Sicherheit … Aber warum wirkte die Hütte dann so ... so ... abweisend und unbewohnt? Voller Vorahnungen drückte sie die Klinke. Unversperrt. Die Tür schwang mit einem leisen Quietschen auf.

Bella runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich – verflucht noch eins – nicht im Mindesten mehr daran erinnern, ob sie die gestern verschlossen und versiegelt hatte?

Dass sie Sirius – als Hund – angeleint hatte, wusste sie dagegen noch ganz genau. Und die Leine hatte sie auch nicht gelöst, als er sich auf sie – Merlin! Ihr Unterleib zuckte schon wieder.

Ob sie Sirius bitten konnte, sie ebenfalls anzuleinen? Wenn sie bald, demnächst, jetzt …

„Sirius?"

Ihre Stimme klang hohl. Hallte. Verhallte. „Sirius?"

Bellatrix betrat die Hütte, stieg die Treppe hinauf, ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer.

Holzsplitter, ein abgerissener Bettpfosten, eine fehlende Decke. Kein Hund, kein Sirius. Lediglich ein Stück abgerissene Leine, an der noch einige schwarze Haare hingen.

„Hast dich aus dem Staub gemacht, mein Hundchen?", raunte Bellatrix, als sie das Seil ins Licht hielt. Eindeutig gerissen, nicht durchgebissen. „Kräftiges Kerlchen." Bei dem Gedanken, dass der Strick gut und gern einen Kelpie hätte bändigen können, Sirius ihn in seiner Hundegestalt jedoch so mir nichts, dir nichts … sie seufzte bedauernd. Das alles bewies zwar seine Stärke, die sie so ungeheuer anzog. Aber es nützte nichts. Er war weg.

Mit leiser Wehmut schnüffelte sie an der Leine. So ähnlich wie ein Hund, fiel ihr auf und sie kicherte. Dann legte sie sich die Schnur um den Hals.

Eigentlich kein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Hawuff." Ihr Bellen klang albern, sie ließ es lieber.

Unentschlossen stand sie im Raum. Was jetzt? Sirius in Hogwarts suchen – schied ganz entschieden aus. Der verbotene Wald? Nun, der war groß. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dort erneut auf einen darin herumstreunenden Hund zu stoßen, der sich als verzauberter Prinz entpuppte – konnte sie getrost gegen Null einschätzen.

Nein, Sirius war weg. Ihr wunderbarer Hund – hatte sie verlassen. Kein Knurren und Hecheln mehr, kein machtvoller Hundemann, der sich auf sie stürzen und sie …

Rodolphus' Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn: „Er kann uns jederzeit wieder zu sich rufen. Eile ist geboten."

Erst jetzt wurde ihr das volle Ausmaß ihrer Situation bewusst. Sie war ganz allein. Und das bedeutete, sie hatte nicht nur keinen wunderbaren Hundemann mehr, sondern auch ganz entschieden ein Problem.


	16. Das Suchtmittel

**16. Das Suchtmittel **

Beim Anblick seines erstaunlichen Bartes am folgenden Morgen war Sirius schon ein wenig beunruhigt gewesen. Aber danach hatte der Tag einen ganz normalen Verlauf genommen. Er war ohne Mühe in der Lage gewesen, auf die neugierigen Fragen seiner Freunde ganz cool ausgedachte Abenteuer zu erzählen, Lupins Besorgnis mit einem milden Lächeln zu zerstreuen – und ohne irgendwelche Anwandlungen sowohl aufrecht an sämtlichen Mädchen vorbeizukommen, als auch der Gonagall gegenübertreten können, ohne die Nase zu rümpfen. Alles bestens also!

Was die Mädchen betraf, hatte er ein paar Studien unternommen. Die Slytherin, die ihm neulich so direkt in die Nase gefahren war, erschien ihm in seinem normalen Zustand vollkommen uninteressant. Lily dagegen weckte – auf eine nicht bedrohliche Art allerdings – durchaus sein Interesse. Selbstverständlich hätte er sich, was sie betraf, niemals gegen James gestellt.

Der übrigens nicht sehr erfindungsreich war, was sein Werben um die Angebetete anging, wie Sirius nun, wo er darauf achtete, auffiel. Immerhin war James schon seit bestimmt zwei Jahren hinter ihr her. Doch nach wie vor ließ er nur bei jeder Gelegenheit seine phantasielose und immer gleiche Anmache vom Stapel – und wunderte sich dann, dass Lily ihn wieder und wieder auf dieselbe Weise abblitzen ließ.

‚Sag mal, willst du nicht mal eine andere Strategie ausprobieren?', hatte Sirius ihn nach einem solchen Korb von Lily am Sonntag gefragt.

‚Ach lass mich in Ruhe! Reite nicht auch noch drauf herum.'

‚Naja, sie will doch offensichtlich keinen Typen mit 'ner großen Klappe wie dich. Du musst es irgendwie anders versuchen, ich meine ...'

‚Lass es einfach gut sein, ja?'

Natürlich zehrte Lilys hartnäckige Abwehr an James' ansonsten ungebremstem Selbstwertgefühl. Er wollte sie ehrlich – sie tat ihm ehrlich weh. Und Sirius war auch keineswegs sicher, ob es bei Lily wirklich so viel besser ankommen würde, wenn James sich – so triebhaft wie Sirius bei ... – auf sie gestürzt hätte ...

Auch über Lupin und seine Poppy hatte er nachgedacht, mehr noch als über James und Lily. Immerhin war Poppy Pomfrey etwa ebenso alt wie ... wie die, an die er nicht mehr denken musste.

‚Findest du Poppy nicht zu alt für dich?', hatte er Lupin in einer stillen Stunde am Montagabend gefragt. ‚Ich meine, sie ist wirklich heiß, ohne Frage. Aber im Grunde spielt sie in einer anderen Liga als wir, oder?'

Erwartungsgemäß war Lupin aufgebraust. Hatte sowohl abgestritten, überhaupt etwas von ihr zu wollen, als auch, zu jung für sie zu sein. „Und außerdem musst du dich schon wieder rasieren!", hatte er Sirius zum Schluss an den Kopf geworfen. Da hatte Sirius es aufgegeben, aus ihm etwas herauszubekommen.

Es war ja auch nicht so wichtig gewesen. Vorerst.

Das hatte sich dann leider geändert. Unmerklich zunächst – doch unaufhaltsam. Am Morgen des Mittwochs war er krausbärtig und schwitzend mitten aus einem furchtbaren Albtraum von IHR erwacht – infolgedessen es einer echt unangenehmen Eisdusche bedurft hatte, um seine Morgenlatte zum Weichen zu bringen. Die er obendrein auf der Stelle wieder am Hals gehabt hatte, sobald er in der Großen Halle auf das erste Mädchen mit Eisprung getroffen war. Allen Ernstes eine Dreizehnjährige! Aus Hufflepuff!

Von da an war Sirius auf alles gefasst gewesen. Und in der Tat. Angefangen beim echt unerträglichen Katzengestank der McGonagall, einer nicht bremsbaren unterschwelligen Aggressivität allem und jedem gegenüber und einem Hunger auf Fleisch, der schon peinlich zu nennen war, stellten sich nach und nach auch die übrigen Symptome wieder ein. Sirius brauchte erneut all seine Selbstdisziplin, um sich wie ein Mensch aufzuführen.

„Du wirst doch nicht wieder verschwinden, um dein Hundeleben zu führen, Sirius?" Lupin war derjenige, der ihn bereits am Abend jenes Tages daraufhin ansprach.

Sirius hatte vor dem Abendessen die Flucht in sein Bett ergriffen, nachdem er diese ovulierende Hufflepuff aus der Ferne gesehen und ihm ihr Alter beim besten Willen nicht mehr hatte einfallen wollen.

„Du weißt, dass du vernünftig sein musst, Sirius!" Lupin saß mahnend auf seiner Bettkante. „Die Nebenwirkungen ..."

„Die waren aber doch verschwun..."

„Für zwei Tage, zwei Nächte und wie viele Stunden?", ging Lupin sofort dazwischen.

„Aber ..."

Sirius musste sich verwandeln, der Drang ins Hündische wurde immer schlimmer. Und im Verbotenen Wald würde er immerhin nichts Peinliches anrichten können. Außerdem half es doch vielleicht sogar! Wenn er seine dämlichen Sexualtriebe mit Rennen, Jagen, Beißen und Reißen bekämpfen könnte ...

„Was auch immer du im Verbotenen Wald getrieben hast, Sirius – es hilft dir nicht wirklich. Sonst wären die Symptome doch nicht so schnell zurück!"

Sirius spürte die Hitze in seinen Ohren.

Zum Glück war Lupin so in Fahrt, dass ihm wenigstens dieses Symptom entging. „Es ist eine Sucht. Zu diesem Textabschnitt sind wir letztens nicht mehr gekommen. Aber du kannst keine Sucht überwinden, indem du dir mehr Suchtmittel verschaffst!"

Allein diese Ausdrucksweise jagte Sirius einen Schauer über den Rücken. _Sich mehr Suchtmittel verschaffen ..._ Verdammt, an sie wollte er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht denken!

„Du wirst die Dosis nur weiter und weiter erhöhen müssen, bis du irgendwann dein Menschsein völlig verschüttest." Die eindringliche Vernunft in Lupins Stimme vermochte es nicht im Mindesten mit den Sirius überwuchernden Gedanken aufzunehmen: _Die Dosis erhöhen. Mehr. Mehr von ihr, noch mehr ..._

„Nein, das, was du machen musst, ist, zu widerstehen. Dich zusammenzureißen und zu warten, bis die Wirkung deiner Überdosis an Animaguszauber nachlässt. Wenn du von jetzt ab enthaltsam bist – und zwar auch bei Vollmond, sonst bekommst du sofort einen Rückfall ..."

„STOPP!", war Sirius schon wieder viel zu heftig im Bett hochgeschnellt und hatte Lupin einen Stoß versetzt, sodass der mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei von der Bettkante gerutscht war. „Ich will nicht, dass du über mein Leben entscheidest", beeilte er sich, in ganz ruhigem Ton – seine Stimme zitterte wirklich fast gar nicht – fortzufahren. „Ich weiß ja, dass du recht hast, aber ..."

„Kein Aber! Du hast doch just vor einer Sekunde bewiesen, WIE recht ich habe!"

„Ich werde mich vorerst nicht verwandeln", sagte er rasch.

„Oh." Damit hatte Lupin offenbar nicht gerechnet.

„Davon abgesehen, glaube ich auch gar nicht, dass die Hundegestalt mir helfen würde", fügte Sirius hinzu. Wobei er jetzt lieber den Mund halten sollte – denn der Rest ging Lupin nichts an.

Der rappelte sich vom Boden hoch, klopfte Sirius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Da bin ich beruhigt, dass du das auch so siehst. Ich muss meinen eigenen Trank abholen. Da werde ich Poppy schon mal vorwarnen, dass du sie aufsuchen wirst morgen früh. Sie hat doch was, das dir ..."

„... helfen kann? So geil wie das letzte Mal?", war Sirius herausgeplatzt, ehe er an sich hatte halten können. Dass er obendrein auch noch von einer Hitzewallung heimgesucht wurde – verdammt!

Und diesmal entging Lupin das nicht. Er musterte Sirius unangenehm nachdenklich.

„Was willst du ihr sagen? Dass meine Wachstumshormone wieder verrückt spielen?", revanchierte der sich sofort, denn nun wurden Lupins blasse Wangen mit einer untypischen Röte überflutet.

„Du, Hormone sind gar nicht so schlecht", konterte er ebenso untypisch. „Was du brauchst, ist wahrscheinlich ein Trank gegen Testosteron-Überproduktion."

„Du wirst ihr nichts sagen, hörst du?", knurrte Sirius in seinem bedrohlichsten Ton. „Ich denke nicht daran, mich noch mehr unkalkulierbaren Nebenwirkungen auszusetzen."

„Wir bräuchten einen erwachsenen Verbündeten", hörte er Lupin noch Schlimmeres murmeln. „Einen, der mit unserem Problem Bescheid weiß und der ..."

„Es ist nicht ‚unser' Problem, sondern meines ganz allein!" Jetzt war ihm alles egal. Er hatte den gefährlichen Freund an der Gurgel gepackt und schüttelte ihn. „Und wenn ich Poppy oder sonst wen aufsuchen will, dann entscheide ich das. Hast du das jetzt endlich verstanden?"

Lupin keuchte, und das brachte Sirius zum Glück wieder zur Besinnung.

„Wenn du Poppy aufsuchst, ohne dass ich dabei auf dich aufpasse, bringe ich dich um, hast du das verstanden?", fauchte er zurück, sich die gerötete Kehle reibend. „Schwör mir das!" Er liebte diese Frau wirklich, wuchs über sich selbst hinaus.

Sirius nickte anerkennend.

„Gut", befand Lupin. „Und wenn du dich trotz allem weiterhin verwandelst, dann werde ich tatsächlich aufhören, mich um dich zu kümmern. Dann ist es allein dein Problem." Mit einer energischen Drehung wandte er sich um und stampfte von dannen.

„Ich werde mich nicht verwandeln, das sagte ich doch schon", sagte Sirius – dem in der Leere des Schlafsaals wehenden Vorhang an seinem Bett.

Darum ging es nämlich wirklich nicht. Sein Suchtmittel war etwas anderes. Sex. Der hypergeile Sex mit ... er sog Luft ein ... war es gewesen, der ihn so wunderbar von aller Last befreit hatte. Und Sex hatte keine Nebenwirkungen. Wenn man ihn von IHR abkoppelte. Was kein Problem war, denn mit ihrer Person hatte diese Sucht nichts zu tun. Er brauchte Sex. Und den konnte er sich doch überall verschaffen! Jetzt gleich!

Voller optimistischer Entschlossenheit sprang er aus dem Bett – um zuerst noch zu Abend zu essen. Und anschließend würde er sich ein Mädchen aussuchen. Nicht diese Hufflepuff, mit der stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Er würde sich am Gryffindortisch umsehen. Und dann ...


	17. Sex nach Plan der Plan von Sex

**17. Sex nach Plan – der Plan von Sex**

Gleich bei seiner Ankunft ließ Sirius seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen -

- und wird auf der Stelle angeweht von einer absolut heißen Blondine mit herrlich großem Busen, der sich unter ihrer Schuluniform wölbt – und die total intensiv nach Eisprung duftet. Sirius ist bei ihr, noch ehe er weiß, wie ihm geschieht. „Wuff!" -

- Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, diesen hündischen Laut in ein einigermaßen überzeugendes Husten zu überführen. Verdammt, es wurde wirklich allerhöchste Zeit!

Ausschließlich durch den offenen Mund atmend, riss er sich zusammen und erwiderte den pikierten Blick des Mädchens mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das zumindest die Gonagall immer zu besänftigen vermochte.

„Verzeihung, ich ... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, mit mir zum See zu kommen", schaffte er dann, in fast lässigem Tonfall auszusprechen.

Links und rechts von der Blondine kicherte alles. Sie selbst starrte Sirius noch immer perplex an. Er befand sich am Ravenclawtisch, wie er jetzt realisierte, aber das war doch vertretbar. Und das Mädchen ging in die Sechste, auch das.

„Das ... kommt etwas ... überraschend", stotterte sie.

„Äh ... ja. Also ... ich ... hatte gerade Lust auf dich, äh, ich meine, mit dir an den See ..." -

- Das Kichern ihrer Umgebung explodiert in schrilles Gelächter. Und er mitten drin. Er ist der, der völlig hilflos stammelt, der nicht die passenden Worte findet, der sich absolut lächerlich macht! Während die ganze Große Halle über ihn lacht.

Er flieht. Rennt. Muss raus. Aus dem Schloss. Der Drang, sich zu verwandeln, wird übermächtig, er kann nicht mehr, er muss nur einen Augenblick in die Hundegestalt, nur bis er wieder klar im Kopf ist, dann wird er wieder reingehen und es noch einmal probieren ...

„SIRIUS! SIRIUS, WARTE!" -

- Die ihm völlig unbekannte, aber weibliche und sehr mitfühlende Stimme war es, die ihn diesmal zurückholte. Im letzten Moment bremste Sirius – und schaffte es, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen – und sah die blonde Ravenclaw auf dem Treppenabsatz.

„Es tut mir leid, dass meine Freundinnen so blöd waren", fing sie an, sich zu entschuldigen, ehe sie ihn, schon auf der Wiese Richtung Wald, erreicht hatte. „Und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich in dem Moment sagen sollte. Also ..." Ihre Wangen waren rot verfärbt, sie biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen, grinste ihn schief an -

- und dann umfängt ihn der Duft ihrer Weiblichkeit mit voller Wucht. Und sie will ihn, warum wäre sie ihm sonst nachgelaufen? Sirius schnüffelt, streckt die Hände nach ihr aus, zieht sie an sich, um endlich ihre tollen Brüste an sich zu pressen, seine Nase mitten hineinzustecken und mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Po zu ...

„HÖR AUF! Hey, stopp! Du sollst aufhören, STOPP!" -

- Dass sie sich wand, zappelte, nach ihm schlug, drang erst zu ihm durch, als ihr permanentes Geschrei in seinen Ohren schmerzte. „HILFEE! DU SOLLST AUFHÖREN, DU MISTKERL, DU WIDERLICHER MISTKERL, LASS MICH LOS!"

Hastig lockerte er seine Finger – und wurde prompt und sehr schmerzhaft von ihrer klatschenden Hand an der Wange getroffen. „Au!"

Sie schlug von Neuem zu, trat ihm mit erstaunlicher Kraft gegen das Schienbein – und rannte.

Sirius blieb, schwankend.

„Und ich habe wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, mit dir spazieren zu gehen! MIT EINEM WIE DIR!"

Sie hatte die Tür zur Eingangshalle erreicht, stand dort oben auf der Treppe und brüllte die ganzen Schlossgründe zusammen. „Du bist so ein Widerling, Sirius Black, und wenn du dich mir noch einmal in deinem Leben bis auf fünf Schritte näherst, dann werde ich dich verfluchen, HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?"

Verdammt, wenn das jemand gehört hatte! Noch waren anscheinend alle beim Essen. Aber wenn sie das weitererzählte? Sirius Black, der schlossbekannte Vergewaltiger! -

- Er taumelt. Weg. Zum Wald. Bella hat völlig recht. _Ich gehöre in den Verbotenen Wald. Weil ich ein jämmerlicher Hund bin und nur als Tatze leben kann. Ich muss einfach für immer als Tatze ..._ Die Worte des Animaguszaubers in seinem Kopf beschwörend, muss er sich nun auf seine magische Energie konzentrieren, beides miteinander verbinden. Und dann wird sein Körper endlich wieder ...

„SIRIUUUUS!"

„SIRIUS, BIST DU NOCH DA? SIRIUS!"

Das ist James. Und Lupin. Die jetzt mit raschen Schritten die Eingangstreppe hinunterrasen.

Verdammt, Sirius kriegt seine Magie nicht mehr zu fassen. Die Worte sind schon lange da, aber ...

„SIRIUS, BLEIB! TU ES NICHT, BLEIB HIER!"

Aber er braucht es doch, er muss Tatze sein, nichts anderes auf dieser Welt ist wichtig, und deshalb wird er jetzt ...

„Sirius, bitte! Denk zuerst nach! Wenn du erst Tatze bist, ist es zu spät!" Lupin hinter ihm, eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter legend.

Übermächtig der Drang, zu ihm herumzufahren und ihn mit Gewalt von sich zu stoßen ... Sirius hat die Luft angehalten, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt.

„Klasse, dass du stark geblieben bist, Mann!" Lupin nimmt seine Hand weg.

Stattdessen rammt sich James' Ellenbogen in seine Rippen. „Hey, Sirius, alter Junge, alles klar?" Mehr sagt er nicht. Und Sirius' Dankbarkeit darüber, solche Freunde zu haben -

- holte ihn vollkommen zurück. Sein Gewicht gleichmäßig auf beide Füße verteilend, stellte er sich aufrecht hin, atmete tief ein und aus. Erst nachdenken, hatte Lupin gesagt, und das war richtig. So stand es ja auch in diesem Fachartikel. Wenn man den ernst nahm, waren die Verwandlungen in Tatze die Ursache seines ganzen Dilemmas. Das hieß, es würde gar nichts bringen, sich in dessen Gestalt zu flüchten.

„Sirius, Mensch, da bin ich aber froh!"

Peter. Ihn hatte Sirius vorher gar nicht gesehen. Nun reckt er seine Hand zwischen Lupin und ihm hindurch, um ihn auch kurz zu knuffen. Kneifen eher. Sirius verzog den Mund.

„Lasst uns zum Findling, damit uns niemand zuhört", ordnete Lupin an und schob Sirius in die betreffende Richtung hinter Hagrids Hütte.

„Was war denn los eben?", fragte James, als sie angekommen waren, und kletterte, Sirius mit sich ziehend, auf den an einer Seite abgeflachten Stein. „Bist du wieder ausgerastet? Pat kam ja völlig außer sich wieder rein."

„Pat?"

„Ihren Namen sollte man vielleicht in Erfahrung bringen, ehe man ein Mädchen anmacht!" James lachte.

Als ob er der Ultra-Frauenkenner wäre! „Na, Lilys Namen kennst du ja wenigstens!", schnaubte Sirius.

„Du hast sie angemacht?" Peters helle Stimme brach regelrecht vor Ehrfurcht. „Ehrlich? Und dann ist sie dir nachgelaufen! Wahnsinn!"

„Zuerst ist sie ihm nachgelaufen, aber dann außer sich vor Wut von ihm weg", stellte James mit rachelüsterner Schadenfreude fest. „Irgendwas ist da, wie es scheint, falsch gelaufen."

Sirius war zu erschöpft, um sich in den in ihm aufflackernden Zorn fallen zu lassen. Außerdem hatte James die ganze Zeit seinen Oberarm freundschaftlich und irgendwie tröstlich an Sirius Seite gedrückt.

„War das eine ... spontane Entscheidung? Sie anzusprechen?", fragte Lupin.

Behutsam, er erinnerte sich bestimmt daran, wie Sirius in solchen Gesprächen neuerdings auszurasten pflegte.

„Also eine von Tatze?"

„Nein, ich habe das geplant."

Auch wenn er keineswegs handgreiflich wurde – Sirius' Ton war entschieden zu scharf geraten. Immerhin meinte Lupin es gut. Und er war, wenn Sirius es sich recht überlegte, in dieser Sache wirklich bewandert. Durch seine Erfahrungen als Werwolf und das Wissen, das er sich rund um dieses Problem angeeignet hatte. Gut, was Frauen betraf, war er noch absolut unterbelichtet. Wobei zugegebenermaßen alles, was James und er selbst sich bisher von Mädchen eingehandelt hatten, wütende Ablehnung war.

„In deinem Buch stand doch, dass regelmäßiger Sex helfen würde", erklärte er schnell und nickte Lupin, der ihm noch immer vor dem Stein gegenüberstand, demonstrativ versöhnlich zu. „Und da dachte ich ..."

„Bist du über die arme Pat hergefallen wie neulich über Poppy?", rief Lupin voll Entsetzen. Um im nächsten Moment noch entsetzter nach Luft zu schnappen. „Oh nein, Sirius, du hast sie doch nicht etwa ...?"

„Ich habe sie nicht vergewaltigt, natürlich nicht!" Sirius spürte wiederum, wie der Drang, aufzuspringen und zu fliehen, in ihm anschwoll und eine endlose Sekunde lang alles andere überdeckte. Doch diesmal blieb ein Teil von ihm klar – und so schaffte er es, sitzen zu bleiben und schließlich auch weiterzusprechen. „Aber sie hat sich gewehrt und ist extrem sauer auf mich. Wenn sie mich anschwärzt ..."

„Dann werden wir als Zeugen aussagen, dass wir die ganze Zeit bei dir waren und dass sie lügt!", schrie Peter sofort, aufgeregt vor dem Findling auf- und abspringend.

„Hey, wir sind Gryffindors!" James drückte den Rücken durch, sodass er größer wurde als Sirius. „Wir werden nicht lügen." Dann jedoch entspannte er sich wieder, sprach mit voller Inbrunst weiter: „Aber es ist ja nicht gelogen, dass mein Freund Sirius Black niemals ein Mädchen vergewaltigen würde."

Während Sirius von einer neuen Welle heftiger Fluchtgelüste überschwemmt wurde.

Und Lupin ein trauriges Schnauben von sich gab. „Sirius selbst nicht. Der von Tatze okkupierte Animagus leider schon, fürchte ich."

„Hey, ich bin doch kein Triebtäter! Ich habe sie gehen lassen!" _Diese Pat, allerdings nur sie! Während ich Bella ..._ „Sie hat mich sogar geschlagen und getreten!" Die alten blauen Flecken in seiner Seite und am Hintern standen plötzlich wieder in hellen Flammen. „Ich will doch niemals ..." _... mehr an Bella denken, oh nein!_

„Das wissen wir doch!" Auch Lupin ließ sich auf dem Findling nieder, rückte an Sirius' freie Seite und legte ihm ganz kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nur dauert es anscheinend eine Weile, bis die Nebenwirkungen deiner Überdosis abgeklungen sind. Wir sollten doch einen Erwachsenen zurate ziehen. Poppy ..."

„NEIN!"

„Slughorn? Der hat vielleicht einen Trank?"

„Der hat vor allem keine Ahnung!" James kam Sirius zu Hilfe.

„Oder Dayfly. Als Lehrer für Verteidigung ..."

„Komm, Dayflys Kompetenz reicht nicht mal, um sich gegen einen Gartengnom zu wehren!" James stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Und komm uns jetzt nicht mit unserem verehrten Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!", fügte er beschwörend hinzu. „Kesselbrandt wird schreiend Reißaus nehmen vor lauter Angst, bei Tatze noch eine seiner Gliedmaßen einzubüßen!"

„Das ist nicht witzig, James!", wies Lupin ihn streng zurecht. „Wir brauchen Hilfe, Sirius schafft es nicht allein, das hast du doch gesehen!"

Der war mittlerweile nur noch müde. „Ach Quatsch, natürlich schaffe ich es." Sehr überzeugend hörte er sich nicht an. Den Rest seiner Energie zusammenraffend, nahm er Schwung und ließ sich vom Stein rutschen. „Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen und mich ausruhen. Und in den nächsten Tagen verhalte ich mich ruhig und warte einfach, bis es vorbei ist."

„Aber nicht allein!" Auch James sprang auf. „Wir werden dich keine Minute aus den Augen lassen."

„Sag mal, täusche ich mich, oder hat deine Aggressivität wirklich abgenommen?", fragte Lupin mit eifrig forschendem Blick und stand ebenfalls auf. „Das müsste doch ein gutes Zeichen sein ..."

„Wie war das mit Sex?", fragte James plötzlich.

Peter kicherte schrill.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts, was uns in diesem Zusammenhang interes..."

„Aber klar ist das interessant." James legte mit übertriebener Geste seinen Arm um Sirius.

Der schloss gequält die Augen.

„Na, erzähl schon!", beharrte James und schob Sirius gen Waldrand.

„Sex würde helfen." Erzählen würde Sirius ganz sicher nichts. Nur knapp antworten. „Die Triebe würden weniger. Oder leichter zu kontrollieren."

Lupin hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet, um sie vom Waldrand weg zu leiten. Stattdessen gingen sie nun hinter Hagrids Hütte vorbei, im Schutze der Bäume bleibend.

„Und vorhin wolltest du Pat dazu bringen, Sex mit dir zu haben?", wollte James begierig wissen.

„Sie hat ihren Eisprung. Das rieche ich."

„Was? Echt? Cool!"

Von Peter, der hinter ihnen herlief, kam wiederum nur ein Kichern. Der war so zurückgeblieben, ein Kind!

„Deshalb bin ich ja auch ausgerastet. Dieser Geruch macht Tatze verrückt." Es war ganz gut, dass Sirius es auf Tatze schieben konnte. Seine eigenen Ohren glühten allerdings trotzdem.

„Mit Verrücktheit bekommt man keine Mädchen rum", behauptete Lupin wichtig.

„Ach, du musst es ja wissen, was?" James, mit demselben machohaften Ausdruck, den er Lily gegenüber an den Tag legte.

„Willst du mit deinem überheblichen Ton andeuten, dass du zwischenzeitlich deine Lily dazu gebracht hast, dich zu erhören?", konterte Lupin prompt.

James ballte die Fäuste. „Aber du, oder? Hast du deine Poppy rumgekriegt?"

Lupin war abrupt stehengeblieben. „Das würde ich niemals wollen!" Er hatte fast geschrien.

„Ach nee, du bist überhaupt nicht in sie verknallt, kein Stück!", schnaubte James ironisch.

Lupin stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da, James frontal zugewandt. „Du irrst dich: Ich liebe sie!"

Mit dieser Verkündigung hatte er sie allesamt zum Schweigen gebracht.

Hinter ihm war Peters gaffende Mundhöhle zu sehen.

Sirius wollte seinen Mund abfällig verziehen, doch seine Lippen gehorchten ihm irgendwie nicht.

„Es geht mir nicht darum, sie ins Bett zu kriegen!", beteuerte Lupin leidenschaftlich. So heftig, wie er dabei errötete, war daran auch keinesfalls zu denken. „Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein. So viel wie möglich. Und ... das tue ich ja auch, ich meine ... ich verbringe Zeit mit ihr. Und sie ist ..." Er hustete. Gequält. „Sie ist auch gern mit mir zusammen, also das spüre ich."

_Aber das ist doch Unsinn, sie hält ihn für einen kleinen Jungen! _„Du meinst, sie liebt dich auch?", platzte Sirius heraus. Dabei hatte er gar nicht vorgehabt, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. _Aber wenn es wirklich möglich wäre, dass eine Frau dieses Alters sich für einen von uns ...?_

„Nein."

Der erstickte Schmerz in Lupins Stimme ließ einen seltsamen Laut in Sirius' Kehle entstehen. Den er hastig hinunterschluckte, denn er hatte den Verdacht, dass es verdächtig nach einem Winseln geklungen hätte. „Aber sie mag dich, das ist nicht zu übersehen", hatte er das dämliche Bedürfnis, seinem Freund zu versichern. „Wirklich, Moony, da bin ich sicher!"

Lupin lächelte ihn an. „Danke, du." Er musste sich räuspern. „Aber sie sieht in mir keinen Mann. Ich meine ..."

Sirius öffnete den Mund. Schloss ihn wieder. Was war mit ihm los? Spätestens jetzt hätte er den Wachstumsschub anbringen müssen. Doch der kam nicht über seine Lippen.

Auch James, der normalerweise garantiert einen seiner berühmten Kommentare abgelassen hätte, blieb diesmal still. Dieses Thema machte ihnen allen zu schaffen.

„Aber bei dir geht es um Sex, oder Sirius?"

Alle drei fuhren zu Peter herum, der jetzt Sirius mit bewundernden Augen ansah. Der hatte schon Luft geholt, um ihn abzuspeisen, als James ihm einen neckenden Rippenstoß gab. „Du hast dich unsterblich in sie verliebt, weil sie so herrlich nach Eisprung duftet, gib es zu! Und du wirst nicht eher rasten, bis du sie geschwängert hast, um sie dann zu heiraten und glücklich bis an euer Lebensende ..."

„EHRLICH?"

Peter schon wieder!

„NATÜRLICH NICHT, DU IDIOT!", brauste Sirius endgültig auf, sodass Lupin und James ihn vorsorglich an beiden Armen packten. Sirius holte tief Luft, um sich zu beherrschen.

„Ich bin nicht verliebt, so ein Quatsch. Diese Pat ist mir vollkommen egal. Ich will nur irgendein Mädchen, ganz egal, welches."

James lachte. „Na, hübsch sollte sie schon sein, oder?"

„Du solltest auf jeden Fall im Moment eine bevorzugen, die gerade ihre Periode hat", stellte Lupin trocken fest, und Peters grelles Auflachen war schneller als Sirius' und James'.

„Gute Idee, Mann!", grinste Sirius, dankbar, dass auch Lupin zuließ, dass sie in den Spaß abdrifteten.

„Außerdem musst du ihr glaubhaft machen, dass du allein sie willst und dass du nie mehr eine andere auch nur ansehen würdest!", feixte der.

James hustete. Klar, für ihn galt das wirklich. Welcher Junge lief einem Mädchen schon jahrelang nach? Und dennoch gab die ihm einen Korb nach dem anderen.

Auch Lupin hatte, wie es schien, James' Betroffenheit bemerkt. „Lily glaubt dir das nicht", stellte er schlicht fest.

„Aber du kniest vor deiner Poppy nieder und gelobst ihr ewige Treue, schon klar!" James setzte sich mit einem ärgerlichen Ruck in Bewegung – so abrupt, dass er Peter über den Haufen lief, der gerade noch sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand.

„Du willst nichts dazu lernen!", brachte Lupin ihn dazu, sich sofort wieder umzudrehen.

„Von dir, dem Frauenhelden! Wie kann ich nur so ignorant sein!"

Peter brach schon wieder in dämliches Gekicher aus – und ganz plötzlich hatte James einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Im nächsten Moment musste Peter seine Krawatte festhalten, die vorgab, gen Himmel flattern zu wollen.

„Finite incantatem!", ging Lupin dazwischen. „Ganz genauso führst du dich auf, James Potter. Wie ein ignoranter Frauenheld! Als wärest du der coolste und unwiderstehlichste Typ unter der Sonne!"

Seine Poppy-Leidenschaft war es wohl, die aus ihm, der sonst eine eher stille Rolle innerhalb ihrer Clique einnahm und Konflikten am liebsten aus dem Weg ging, einen regelrecht streitbaren Ritter machte. Was ihn eindeutig interessanter werden ließ, befand Sirius bei sich.

James blitzte ihn nur wütend an, wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

Und an dessen zugegebenermaßen oft überzogenen Coolness konnte es doch auch nicht liegen. Sirius musste die Lippen aufeinanderpressen, als er sein eigenes absolut uncooles Stottern vorhin am Ravenclawtisch wieder im Ohr hatte.

„Sirius und du – ihr seid einfach zu sehr von euch eingenommen, das sage ich euch schon seit Jahren", murmelte Lupin und stapfte mit Peter im Schlepptau hinter James her.

Sirius folgte, unauffällig seufzend. Es war wirklich ausweglos mit den Frauen. Und ihm würde wahrscheinlich wirklich nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten, bis ...

„Hey, STOPP!"

James' scharfe Stimme ließ Sirius' Augen nach vorne zum Waldrand schnellen. Wo sein Freund erneut seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte – im Visier ihren Lieblingsfeind, den allseits geschätzten Severus Snape.

Im Nu war Sirius an James' Seite. „Was tust du hier, Schniefelus?"

„Du hast uns belauscht, gib es zu!", giftete Peter größenwahnsinnig los.

„Gib ihm am besten schriftlich, dass es was zu belauschen gab, du Idiot!", zischte Sirius ihn an.

„Meine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung, ganz klar", schnarrte Snape verächtlich. „Was würde ich nur mit meinem Leben anfangen, wenn ich nicht Anteil nehmen könnte an den unvorstellbar spannenden Dingen, über die ihr euch austauscht!"

„Na, was Anbaggerungsmethoden betrifft, ist bei unserem verehrten Freund hier sowieso Hopfen und Malz verloren", ließ James lässig vom Stapel.

Peter japste auf vor Lachen.

Snapes Zauberstab zuckte, und James riss es der Länge nach zu Boden.

„Nasus limus!" Sirius hatte den Fluch leider herausschreien müssen, doch eine halbe Sekunde später landete Snape ordnungsgemäß neben James – ganz genauso mit der Nase im Dreck. „Ja, den wichtigsten Punkt in Sachen Mädchen haben wir nämlich drauf", übernahm Sirius selbstverständlich James' Vorgabe. „Wir waschen uns täglich die Haare!"

Unter dem schallenden Lachen der Gryffindors rappelten sich James und Snape wieder auf – und Snape machte einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt und verzog sich – seinerseits in den Verbotenen Wald.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Slughorn, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen Narren an dem Slytherin gefressen hatte, ihn lediglich zum Tränkezutatenholen geschickt, und er war ihnen nur zufällig hier im Weg gewesen. War ja auch egal. James und Sirius lachten wieder miteinander, und auch Lupin hatte eingestimmt. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen Dreien war verflogen. Wozu so ein Erzfeind doch nütze war!


	18. Was Mädchen wollen

**18. Was Mädchen wollen**

„Sirius?"

„James?" Sirius war kurz vor dem Einschlafen gewesen.

Am Luftzug des sich bauschenden Vorhangs zwischen ihren beiden Betten spürte er, wie sein bester Freund sich zu ihm hereinschob. Im nächsten Moment ruckelte die Matratze auf wohlvertraute Art, als er sich am Fußende niederließ. So wie er es immer getan hatte, seit sie sich im ersten Schuljahr angefreundet hatten ...

Sirius stemmte sich mit einem energischen Ruck auf die Ellenbogen. War es dieser halbschlafähnliche Zustand, der ihn so sentimental stimmte?

„Meinst du, Lupin hat recht?", platzte James sofort heraus.

„Dass wir zu arrogant rüberkommen?"

James schwieg.

Doch Sirius wusste, dass er an Lily dachte, die ihm genau das regelmäßig vorwarf.

„Aber wie soll man es denn sonst anstellen? Ich meine ... man kann den Mädchen doch nicht zeigen, dass ..."

„Vielleicht solltest du Lily zeigen, dass du dich nicht so cool fühlst, wie du immer tust?", sprach Sirius das Ungesagte schließlich aus.

James seufzte nur, anstatt wie sonst aufzubrausen. „Es ist so schon schlimm genug, wenn sie mich dann ..." Er brauchte das nicht auszusprechen.

Sirius brummte mitfühlend. James hatte völlig recht. Wenn er Lily gegenüber zugeben würde, wie verletzlich er in Wahrheit war – nein, da würde er sich ihr ja völlig ausliefern!

Sie schwiegen einen Moment lang.

„Und wenn du es mal ausprobierst?"

„Ich?" Sirius' Augen waren zu seinem Freund hochgeschnellt. „Was?"

„Na ... anders zu sein. Nicht so arrogant und machohaft, wie Lily es immer nennt. Sondern ..."

Sirius konzentrierte sich noch darauf, seine Scham ob seiner heutigen absolut unmachohaften Anmache unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als James resigniert aufseufzte.

„Aber wie sollen wir denn dann sein? Sollen wir auf die Knie fallen und betteln? Sie unter Tränen anflehen, uns zu erhören? Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Immerhin ist Pat dir gestern nachgelaufen", sagte James plötzlich. „Irgendwas musst du also richtig gemacht haben."

_Gestottert und gestammelt habe ich!_ Sirius war froh um die Dunkelheit, die seine heißen Wangen verbarg. „Naja, ich war nicht ganz bei mir", erklärte er rasch.

„Du hast sozusagen als Tatze gehandelt, oder?"

„Deshalb habe ich sie ja so angefallen – also draußen. Und sie ist ausgerastet vor Wut."

„Aber drinnen am Ravenclawtisch – warst du anscheinend kein arroganter Macho. Sondern ..." Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf, und Sirius wusste, wie seine Augen jetzt sprühten, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Du warst spontan! Ohne dass du dir eine Strategie zurechtgelegt hattest oder eine Rolle gespielt. Du warst einfach du selbst." Er beugte sich vor, packte Sirius am Ärmel. „Stimmt das?"

Der hatte gequält die Augen geschlossen. Wenn das er selbst war – dann bliebe ihm wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als schleunigst und für immer im Verbotenen Wald zu verschwinden!

„Pass auf, wir machen es so!" James' Eifer brachte die Matratze zum Wippen. „Du suchst dir morgen irgendeine aus, die keinen Eisprung hat, damit du nicht wieder ausrastest. Und du machst sie an wie Pat heute. Also so weit, dass sie mit dir spazieren geht. Und dann ..."

„Ja, und dann?" Sirius machte sich los.

James antwortete nicht sofort. „Dann machst du es anders als gestern. Gehst mit ihr an den See ..."

„... und habe Sex mit ihr. Wenn das so einfach wäre, James!"

„Also ich wäre froh, wenn Lily sich nur dazu bereit erklären würde, mit mir am See spazieren zu gehen", seufzte James sehnsuchtsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht ..."

„Klar, so genau weißt du nicht, was du machen wirst. Aber du hast dann doch die Chance, das herauszufinden. Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Und du brauchst doch Sex! Also versuchen wir es, komm schon!" Aufgeregt fasste er wieder nach Sirius' Ärmel. „Ich weiß, wen du nehmen kannst! Liza! Die Hufflepuff aus unserem Jahrgang, du weißt schon. Die findet dich nämlich süß, das habe ich neulich mal aufgeschnappt, als ihre Freundinnen sie damit aufgezogen haben."

„Echt?" Sirius starrte ihn an.

„Sie ist also schon von sich aus zugänglich. An ihr kannst du sozusagen unter erleichterten Bedingungen üben. Und anschließend erzählst du mir ganz genau, wie du es angestellt hast."

James war aufgeregter bestimmt als Sirius selbst. Ungeduldig warteten sie den frühen Nachmittag und damit ‚Zaubereigeschichte' ab, die sie mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen hatten.

Während des Unterrichts beobachtete Sirius Liza unauffällig. Bisher war sie ihm nie sonderlich aufgefallen. Sie hatte dunkle lange Haare, eine eigentlich ganz annehmbare Figur – und ein hübsches Gesicht, doch, wirklich. Aber sie hing ständig mit Polly zusammen, eine dieser lauten, kicherigen Ziegen – was wahrscheinlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Sirius bisher stets woanders hingesehen hatte. Aber doch, wenn Liza ihn wollte – dann würde er das gern ausnutzen.

Mit nervös klopfendem Herzen wartete er auf den richtigen Moment, nachdem Professor Binns nach der Stunde durch die Wand entschwebt war.

„Liza!" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig nasal, Lupin hatte ihm heute Morgen einen Zauber verpasst, der seinen Geruchssinn lahmlegte.

"Ja?" Sie war tatsächlich sofort stehengeblieben und drehte sich zu ihm um. Und sie lächelte.

Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte Sirius sich darauf, seine Kontrolle innezuhalten, obwohl Tatze in ihm – Eisprungduft hin oder her – wild herumtobte. James, der nicht aus seinem Augenwinkel weichen wollte, fegte er mit einer Geste aus dem Klassenraum. Während diese Polly natürlich gar nicht daran dachte, sich zu verziehen.

„Würdest du uns vielleicht freundlicherweise allein lassen?", entfuhr es ihm viel zu ungeduldig, viel zu sehr von oben herab. Lily hätte jetzt ihr verächtlichstes Schnauben ausgestoßen und auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht. Hastig räusperte er sich und setzte sein souveränstes Lächeln auf. „Ich möchte gern unter vier Augen mit deiner Freundin sprechen, wenn du erlaubst."

„Geh schon!", zischte Liza selbst sie an.

Na endlich! Sirius straffte die Schultern, legte keck den Kopf schief und sagte mit bewusst tiefer, männlicher Stimme: „Kommst du mit mir zum See?"

„Jetzt gleich?", kam es in derselben Sekunde von ihr zurück, atemlos -

- und Sirius ringt nach Luft, macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, seine Hand ausstreckend -

- „Sirius? Wir müssen zu ‚Kräuterkunde', beeil dich!" James, urplötzlich neben ihm, ihn fest am Ellenbogen packend.

„Ich komme gern", verblüffte Liza ihn im selben Augenblick. „Heute nach dem Abendessen?"

„Super!", antwortete James für Sirius, der auf diese Schnelle in Tatzes Chaos keine Worte zu finden vermochte. „Nach dem Essen an der Treppe, okay?"

„Bis dann!" Liza strahlte Sirius an, als hätte der gesprochen – und rannte aus dem Raum – direkt hinein in Polly, die selbstverständlich dort gelauscht hatte.

„Na, das klappt ja wie am Schnürchen!", strahlte James glücklich. „Dabei warst du ganz normal – also am Anfang. Cool wie Black. Daran kann es folglich doch nicht liegen."

„Hallo!" Liza stand bereits am Eingangstor.

Lupin, den sie mittlerweile in ihr Frauenforschungsprojekt eingeweiht hatten, hatte vorsichtshalber den Anti-Riech-Zauber erneuert und Sirius empfohlen, seinem Date eine Rose mitzubringen. Die reichte er Liza jetzt – dass er das zutiefst peinlich fand, überspielte er mit einer extra galanten Verbeugung. Und paradoxerweise wirkte das ausgezeichnet. Liza strahlte ihn an und steckte ihre Nase in die roten Blütenblätter. Wie sie dann tief Luft holte, ihm offen in die Augen sah -

- Sirius beißt die Zähne zusammen, atmet nur ganz flach, spannt sämtliche Muskeln an, derer er habhaft werden kann -

- und schaffte es, sich im Griff zu behalten. Worte allerdings fand er keine. Liza zu berühren, hätte seine Kräfte bei Weitem überschritten – also gab er nur ein hoffentlich trotz allem lässig klingendes Brummen von sich und setzte sich in Bewegung, Richtung See.

Liza folgte ihm unverzüglich.

Zu sagen wusste sie, wie es schien auch nichts – aber das war gut so, denn so konnte Sirius sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten. Was auch, ohne dass er Liza riechen musste, schwer genug war. Es war einfach heiß, einen Wärme ausstrahlenden, wiegenden, aufgeregten, aufregenden weiblichen Körper so dicht neben sich zu spüren, zu wissen, dass dieses Weibchen neben ihm ging, weil sie ihn scharf auf ihn war, weil sie jetzt mit ihm an den See wollte, damit sie dort -

- Verdammt, er darf nicht zu weit denken, darf sich nicht ablenken lassen, muss stark bleiben und nicht -

- „Ich ..." Lizas Stimme bebte ein wenig. Dann wusste sie, wie es schien, nicht mehr weiter. Schwieg einen Moment, in dem sie still nebeneinander in den Weg zum See einbogen. „Findest du ‚Zaubereigeschichte' auch so sterbenslangweilig?"

_Was?_ „Äh ... ja. Klar." Vorsichtshalber biss Sirius weiterhin die Zähne zusammen.

„Binns ist schrecklich, oder?"

„Ja."

„Was ist dein Lieblingsfach?"

Musste das jetzt sein? „Schule ist mir relativ egal", murmelte er pflichtschuldig.

„Meines ist ‚Muggelkunde'", plapperte sie ungerührt. „Mein Vater ist Muggel, weißt du?"

„Aha."

„Deine Eltern sind Reinblüter, oder?"

„Ja." Das wusste doch jeder hier.

„Belegst du deswegen keine Muggelkunde? Allerdings hättest du es doch gerade nötig, ich meine ... Die Welt besteht nun mal zu einem Großteil aus Muggeln. Und ich finde es wirklich spannend. Gerade der Blick von außen ..."

Du liebe Güte, waren Mädchen immer so langweilig?

Wenigstens ermöglichte das ihm, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Sie redete und redete, zwischenzeitlich waren sie lange am See angekommen, und er musste sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er es jetzt weiter anstellte ... Da jedoch zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als er -

- ihre Hand an seiner spürt. Und wie er zugreift, als hätte er die ganze Zeit auf der Lauer gelegen. Zu ihr herumfährt, sie mit der freien Hand mit einem energischen Ruck an sich zieht. Ihr Ächzen klingt so anturnend, er muss sie an sich pressen, ihren Mund suchen, sie wild, wild, wild küssen ...

Sie sträubt sich, zuerst, doch dann erwidert sie den Kuss, ja! Sie will ihn, er ist am Ziel! Sein Bein zwischen ihren Oberschenkel, schiebt er sie vom Weg ab, drückt sie gegen einen Baum, unentwegt seinen Mund, seine Lippen, seine Zunge in sie drängend. Sie stöhnt auf, wimmert – und die unmittelbare Erinnerung an Bella durchfährt ihn wie ein heißer Strahl. Er reißt an ihren Kleidern, sie zu Boden, presst sich mit aller Kraft auf sie, seine Hände an seiner Hose, um endlich ...

„HÖR AUF, STOPP, STOOOOPP!", brüllt es an seinem Ohr.

„Ich will dich ficken, hör auf zu zappeln und lass mich rein!", schreit er zurück. Doch noch bevor er seine Hose wirklich aus dem Weg hat ...

„Petrificus totalis!" -

- spürte er, wie sämtliche seiner Gliedmaßen erstarrten. Wie das Mädchen, das gar nicht Bella war, sich unter seinem Körper aufbäumte, um ihn von sich zu stoßen. Ihr Zauberstab zeigte unverwandt auf sein Herz.

„Ich werde dir noch einen weit schlimmeren Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, wenn du noch ein einziges Mal versuchen wirst, mir zu nahe zu kommen, Sirius Black."

_Aber du wolltest es doch auch! Hast gestöhnt und mich geküsst, was soll denn das?_ Er kann sie nur stumm anglotzen, weil er seinen Mund ebenso wenig rühren kann wie den Rest von ihm.

„Lily hat recht mit dem, was sie über euch sagt. Selbstgefällige, größenwahnsinnige Arschlöcher – und dabei auch noch so sterbenslangweilig, dass man sich nicht mal eine Minute mit euch unterhalten kann!" Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes wanderte ganz langsam von seiner Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel und noch weiter zu seiner offenen Hose, wo seine so hartnäckig harte Erektion armselig in sich zusammenfiel ... Sirius konnte lediglich angstvoll den Atem anhalten – und sie spürte seine Angst, weidete sich daran, wartete extra lange, ehe sie ihren Zauber murmelte. Und dann musste Sirius hilflos über sich ergehen lassen, dass seine Hosen sich unaufhaltbar gen Knöchel schoben. Und sein Glied gänzlich entblößt zurück ließen.

Liza spuckte aus. „Ihr seid so erbärmlich, weißt du das?" Damit wirbelte sie auf der Stelle herum und stapfte auf den Weg zurück. Erst unterwegs begann sie, ihre Schuluniform wieder zu ordnen.

Wozu er selbst keine Chance hatte. Ihr Lähmzauber sorgte dafür, dass er mit heruntergelassener Hose hier herumliegen musste wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken. Und hoffen, dass bloß niemand vorbeikam!

Wie lange die Wirkung des Zaubers anhielt, zeugte davon, wie sauer sie auf ihn gewesen war. Erst nach endlos langen Minuten fühlte er, dass er wenigstens wieder in der Lage war, die Finger und Zehen zu bewegen. Nun würde es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern ...

Doch diese Schritte, die er jetzt auf dem Waldweg näherkommen hörte, kamen noch viel zu früh! Alles, was er zuwege brachte, war ein hilfloses Wimmern – doch dann erkannte er, dem großen Merlin sei Dank, James' Stimme.

„Du meine Güte, Sirius!" Er stürzte heran. Brauchte ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen von Sirius, um endlich auf die Idee zu kommen, ihn per ‚Finite Incantatem' zu erlösen. Hastig zerrte er zuerst seine Hosen hoch, ehe er sich aufrappelte.

„Hast du wieder die Kontrolle verloren?", platzte James heraus. „Ich habe sie heulend zum Schloss zurückkehren sehen. Was ist passiert?"

„Mädchen wollen keinen Sex!", spie Sirius bitter aus. „Die wollen – keine Ahnung. Reden. Über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten. Allerhöchstens noch Händchenhalten, aber dann ist es vorbei."

„Meinst du? Aber Liza war doch wirklich erpicht darauf, mit dir an den See zu gehen. Was wollte sie denn sonst von dir?"

„Meinen Schwanz jedenfalls nicht!", schleuderte Sirius James zornig an den Kopf und strebte vorwärts. „Wie soll ich ihr nach dieser Demütigung jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Und überhaupt! Was ist, wenn die beiden Mädchen das im Schloss verbreiten? Das war eine echt beschissene Idee von dir, James Potter!"


	19. Geteiltes Leid, geteiltesWeib

**19. Geteiltes Leid, geteiltes ... Weib**

„Es ist gut gelaufen – bis Tatze wieder von dir Besitz ergriffen hat." Lupin klang ganz lässig – als hätte er ihnen das auch vorher sagen können.

Sirius war wieder vollkommen erschöpft, sodass sogar Tatze in ihm Ruhe gab und die Wut über Lupins Selbstgefälligkeit lediglich ein kleines Flackern in seinem Bauch auslöste. Er schloss resigniert die Augen und seufzte tief auf.

„Daraus folgt, dass du wirklich abwarten musst, bis du wieder ganz du selbst bist. Und erst danach ..."

„Danach braucht er es nicht mehr", zischte James ihn an.

„Umso besser, oder?", giftete Lupin zurück.

„Ich will schlafen." Mehr brachte Sirius nicht zuwege.

„Ich werde gleich heute Abend zu Poppy gehen und sie um eine Krankmeldung für dich bitten, dann gewinnen wir ein wenig Zeit", hörte er Lupin noch – und dann ließen die drei ihn endlich allein.

„Sirius? Sirius, es tut mir leid, aber sie hat gesagt, dass du selbst kommen musst."

Sirius brauchte einen langen Moment, ehe zu ihm durchdrang, dass da jemand mit ihm sprach. Er stöhnte leise – und musste einen weiteren Moment verstreichen lassen, um die Augen öffnen zu können.

„Was ist?"

Lupin hatte offenbar den Vorhang neben Sirius' Bett ein Stück zur Seite gerafft, um das grelle Licht des Morgens zu ihm hereinzulenken. Sirius stöhnte erneut und legte beide Hände über die Augen.

„Dir geht es wirklich nicht gut, oder? Als hättest du einen Kater. Es ist echt wie eine Sucht ..."

Sirius gab nur ein unwilliges Stöhnen von sich.

„Das wird Poppy ja auch sehen, also kann sie dich auch guten Gewissens für krank erklären. Steh schnell auf und komm, ich begleite dich!"

„Ich kann sehr gut allein gehen, danke schön!" Demonstrativ drehte Sirius sich auf die ihm abgewandte Seite. Zumal Poppy ihren Eisprung ja für diesen Monat hinter sich hatte.

„Ach komm, Sirius, ich muss doch gleich zum Unterricht!"

„Geh einfach", knurrte der bloß noch und schloss erneut die Augen.

„Aber wenn du gleich bei der Gonagall unentschuldigt fehlst ..."

„... ist das meine Sache. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich! Und wenn du Poppy besuchen willst, dann spann nicht mich ein, ja?"

Beim zweiten Aufwachen fühlte er sich schon viel besser. Er lauschte hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Stille. Es war offenbar noch Unterricht. Diesmal war es leichter, sich aufzusetzen. Nein, er war wieder fit. Würde jetzt duschen gehen und dann zu Poppy. Die Lupins Erzählungen nach auch immer Kekse oder Schokolade verteilte, was seinen mittlerweile ungnädig knurrenden Magen zumindest vorläufig besänftigen würde.

Als er wenig später am Spiegel ankam, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, erschrak er im ersten Augenblick – vor dem jungen Mann mit dem wirklich beeindruckenden Vollbart, der ihm dort entgegenblickte.

„Du liebe Güte!", kam sogleich der Kommentar des Spiegels. „Sirius Black, du siehst nicht mehr aus wie du selbst!"

_Aber gar nicht mal schlecht,_ stellte Sirius nach eingehend kritischem Blick fest. Er sah nämlich tatsächlich aus wie jemand anderes. Wie ein Mann. Ein echt erwachsener Mann. Naja, ein bisschen wild vielleicht. Leider kannte er keinen Zauber, der einen Vollbart in Form brachte. Keiner der Schüler hatte einen. Ob er einen der Lehrer fragen könnte? Flitwick – ganz sicher nicht. Und fürs Erste war ein urwüchsiger Vollbart eindeutig besser als gar keiner.

Gestärkt von diesem neuen Look machte er sich dann auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Er war gerade in den Gang eingebogen, an dessen Ende der Eingang in die Krankenstation lag – als er stockte. Dort vorn an der offenen Tür standen Poppy und Lupin. In ein intensives Gespräch vertieft.

Unwillkürlich war er hinter die Ecke zurückgewichen und horchte.

„Aber das ist wirklich genau dasselbe wie bei mir!", beteuerte Lupin gerade. „Ich werde auch nie ein Kind zeugen, ich meine ... Einen solchen Vater kann man doch keinem Menschen zumuten!"

Was hatten die denn für ein Gesprächsthema?

„Du, die magische Forschung kann noch große Fortschritte machen, bis du so weit bist", erwiderte Poppy. Sehr mitfühlend. Und so leise, dass Sirius die Ohren hatte spitzen müssen.

„Slughorn hat neulich auf der Lehrerkonferenz von einem vielversprechenden neuen Ansatz in der Werwolfforschung berichtet, die haben richtig gute Erfolge bei Ratten erzielt ..."

Ratten, na klar! Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Lupin spulte seine „Ich-bin-so-arm-ich-bin-ein-Werwolf"-Masche ab, und sie fuhr voll darauf ab. Allerdings schien er jetzt erst verdauen zu müssen, dass sie ihm noch nicht zutraute, im zeugungsfähigen Alter zu sein, zumindest schwieg er.

„In Ihrem ... äh, ich meine deinem Fall gibt es doch auch ständig neue Ergebnisse, oder?"

Wow, sie waren beim Du angelangt!

„Vielleicht erfinden die eine entsprechende Methode. Bis du so weit bist, dass du Kinder willst."

Remus schlug sich tapfer, hatte extra ihre Ausdrucksweise wiederholt und sich damit wieder zwischen die Erwachsenen eingereiht. Sirius grinste grimmig.

Poppys Lachen klang ganz ähnlich. „Ich bin schon siebenundzwanzig, mein Lieber. Da müssten sich die Wissenschaftler ganz schön sputen."

„Du bist noch so jung, du hast doch noch jede Menge Zeit", fuhr Lupin auf. Völlig untypisch, ihn so draufgängerisch zu erleben. Wobei Sirius weit mehr interessierte, was denn mit Poppy los war, dass sie sich mit einem Werwolf auf eine Stufe stellte ...

Denn das hatte Remus tatsächlich erreicht. Poppy lachte ein neues Lachen, diesmal glucksend und ... so, dass Sirius unsanft daran erinnert wurde, dass er sich keineswegs gehen lassen durfte, was diese Frau betraf, mochte ihr Ei nun schon gesprungen sein oder nicht. Er spannte das Zwerchfell an und atmete ganz flach.

„Und ich denke immer, dass ich in euren Augen schon eine Oma bin!", knuffte sie Remus neckisch in die Seite -

- mit durch und durch aufreizender Stimme und einem Blitzen in den Augen, das alles verspricht. Tatze in Sirius spannt die Muskeln seiner Beine an, um jederzeit bereit zu sein, sich auf sie zu stürzen ... -

- Sirius rang nach Luft. – Verdammt, das da war Poppy! Die soeben offen zugegeben hatte, dass sie die Siebtklässler für ihren Enkel hielt. _Aber die genauso alt ist wie Bella. Also genau richtig ... und die jetzt flirtet! Und das bedeutet, dass sie will! Sie will einen Mann, und dieser unbedarfte Lupin ist zu blöd, um das zu raffen!_

„Aber nein, Poppy, du bist doch nicht alt! Du bist eine wunderschöne, junge Frau, ich meine ..." Lupin geriet in einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Ihm war sehr wohl klar, worum es hier ging.

Und dann wurde ein Klopfen laut – das Sirius' Augen um die Ecke zwang. Tatsächlich, Poppys Hand klappte auf Lupins Rücken, und der wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu husten.

„Du bist sehr lieb, Remus", sagte sie sanft. „Es ist lieb, dass du mich getröstet hast, mir geht es schon viel besser, ich danke dir. Und vielleicht hast du ja recht, und es gibt tatsächlich irgendwo einen Mann, der auch nicht unbedingt Kinder bekommen will ..."

_Jetzt musst du sie dir schnappen und ihr sagen, dass du der Richtige für sie bist und dann tun, was du tun musst!,_ schrie Sirius seinem Freund im Geiste zu. _Jetzt, deine letzte Chance, JETZT VERDAMMT, du dämlicher Schlappschwanz! _

Doch als der lediglich fahrig die Hand ausstreckte – und die dann auch noch zurückzog, als Poppy sie berührte -

- kann Sirius nicht mehr an sich halten. Dieser Welpe dort vorn ist dermaßen unterbelichtet in Sachen Weibchen! Er hat nicht verdient, dieses erstklassige Exemplar zu bekommen. Da muss jetzt Tatze selbst daherkommen und ihr zeigen, dass sie keine Oma ist! Mit einem riesigen Satz springt er los, das Röhren in seiner Kehle ist dasselbe wie für seine Bella ...

„VORSICHT, POPPY!"

Die fährt mit erstaunlichem Schwung zu ihm herum, und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs ist das Letzte, was Tatze sieht.

„Anästhesia!"


	20. Theater in der Heulenden Hütte

**20. Theater in der Heulenden Hütte**

Nur noch dieses eine Mal, das hatte sie sich geschworen. Würde Sirius heute wieder nicht in der Heulenden Hütte auftauchen, dann …

Bellatrix seufzte. Ja, was dann?

Unentschlossen kaute sie einen Moment auf ihrer Unterlippe, ehe sie nickte. Dann würde sie ihn einfach aus ihrem Leben streichen und vergessen. Punktum.

Es war nämlich ganz schön langweilig, jeden Tag in diese blöde Hütte zu apparieren und dort auf jemanden zu warten, der offensichtlich keine Lust hatte zu kommen.

Da hatte sie durchaus Besseres zu tun. Der Auftrag des Dunklen Lords – es wurde immer schwerer, nicht daran zu denken. Mit ihrer Tüdelei hier hatte sie jede Menge Zeit verplempert.

Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief. Ob der Lord sich auch mit Hunden zufriedengeben würde? Davon würde sie ihm nämlich gleich mehrere liefern können. Kaum zu glauben, wie viele schwarzzottelige Hunde hier in der Gegend herumliefen!

Einen Moment lang stellte sie sich einen dieser Riesenköter vor, wie er mit treuen Braunaugen ein Stöckchen vor des Meisters Füße legte, um dann auffordernd am Boden zu scharren und zu winseln.

Nein, keine gute Idee, gar keine. Der Lord würde die Hunde avadaen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Aber dafür waren diese Exemplare, selbst wenn es sich bei ihnen nicht um verzauberte Prinzen handelte, viel zu schade. Bellatrix liebte Hunde nämlich.

Sie brauchte also eine menschlich-magische Freundschaftswerbung.

Noch ein Grund, warum Sirius jetzt wirklich dringend, dringend auftauchen musste. Alles hatte sie auf ihn gesetzt. Ihre ganze Hoffnung ...

Bellatrix warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihren linken Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal war kaum zu erkennen.

Das war gut. Allerdings aber auch nichts Besonderes. Selten, dass der Lord mehr als einmal wöchentlich seine Leute zusammentrommelte. Samstag wahrscheinlich. Bis dahin waren es immerhin noch – oh nein, nur noch zwei Tage!

„Sirius Black, wo bleibst du nur?"

Bellatrix' Blick schweifte zum Fenster. Wo es nichts zu sehen gab, die Fenster waren geradezu verrammelt.

Na dann! Sie ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und breitete die Arme aus. Warten, warten, warten.

Etwas drückte an ihrem Rücken, sie setzte sich auf und sah nach.

Ach ja, die Peitsche! Die hatte sie schon am Montag mitgebracht. So eine Peitsche ließe sich sicherlich gut in ein wildes Spiel einbauen. Ebenso wie die Halsbänder, die daneben lagen. Mit Nieten und zum Zusammenziehen. Sehr erotisch!

Immer noch blitzten bei dem Gedanken, wie Sirius und sie sich gegenseitig Halsbänder anlegten, und wie dann die Peitsche durch die Luft zischen würde, ehe sie klatschend auf nacktes Fleisch traf, die Nervenenden in ihrem Unterleib wohlig auf und machten jeden Gedanken hinfällig, ihr Lieblingshund könnte nicht mehr wieder auftauchen. Er würde kommen. Nicht nur, weil sie ihn brauchte. Auch ihm hatte doch gefallen, was vergangenen Samstag hier, genau hier – sie senkte eine Hand auf den Boden hinab und strich über die Dielen – geschehen war.

So ein Mist aber auch, dass sie nicht einfach nach Hogwarts marschieren konnte, um diesen widerspenstigen Hund am Nackenfell zu packen und mit sich zu zerren.

Oder sollte sie sich hintrauen, nach dem Motto: Frechheit siegt?

Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Dumbledore hatte sie beim letzten Mal an einen Ort gezaubert, den sie selbst sich gewünscht hatte. Bellatrix war sicher, ein weiteres Mal würde er das Ziel auswählen. Und das wäre mit Sicherheit so etwas wie Askaban. Scheußlich, scheußlich. Nee, also, Hogwarts fiel flach.

Langsam rappelte sie sich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Sirius würde nicht kommen. Nicht heute und wahrscheinlich nie mehr. Was auch immer ihn in die Hundegestalt gezwungen hatte, hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass er – und sie …

Aber das war jetzt anscheinend vorbei. Schade, jammerschade.

Bellatrix klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von ihrem Rock.

Wahrscheinlich war Sirius jetzt einfach nur noch Sirius. Und damit langweilig. Wie Rodolph... Ob sie den für ein neues Spiel gewinnen könnte? So richtig wilder Hund gegen Bellatrix?

Ihr blieb fast nichts anderes übrig, als es zu probieren. Rodolphus war zwar nur ein sehr minderwertiger Ersatz, dennoch, er machte fast alles, was sie wollte, wenn sie es nur schlau genug einfädelte.

Tränen – halfen bei ihm eigentlich immer. Wenn sie so richtig schön verzweifelt wäre, niedergeschmettert von der harten Tatsache, trotz eifrigster Bemühungen keine Freundschaftswerbung für den Meister …

Ach, der Dunkle Lord wäre toll. Dem troff seine Dominanz schließlich aus jeder Pore. Aber ob der auf Frauen stand? Irgendwas sagte Bellatrix, dass dem nicht so war. Nicht, dass sie meinte, er stünde auf Männer oder Tiere. Nein, nein. Der Dunkle Lord war in der Hinsicht – überhaupt in jeder Hinsicht – anders. Unterwerfung wollte er, ja, aber Lust? Das war der Punkt. Der Lord wollte keine Lust bescheren. Da war nichts, was für den anderen war. Alles war immer nur für ihn allein.

Etwas knackste – und ihr Kopf schoss herum. Tatsächlich - da waren Schritte.

Sirius?

Den Zauberstab in der erhobenen Hand war sie schon an der Tür, zog sie auf und sprang auf den Korridor hinaus – nur um im nächsten Moment zu erstarren.

„Still, ich hab was gehört!"

Eine Stimme, weiblich, fremd, und voller Angst.

„Von oben", ergänzte die da auch schon.

Bellatrix schnalzte zurück, geräuschlos. Wenn da unten Sirius war, hatte er weibliche Begleitung dabei. Und das ging gar nicht. Überhaupt gar nicht. Bellatrix machte sich bereit. Sie würde jeder Frau, die sich an ihren Lieblingshund heranmachte, den Cruciatus auf den Hals jagen!

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, hier ist niemand."

Die andere Stimme war tatsächlich männlich, klang aber definitiv nicht nach Sirius. Ein Glück! Bellatrix atmete auf.

„Hier ist es unheimlich. Weiß du nicht, was man über diese Hütte redet?"

Die Frau klang wirklich ängstlich. Wenn es nach Bellatrix ginge – durchaus mit Recht. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab erneut. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Ich beschütze dich doch."

Pah! Mal sehen, was die beiden Turteltäubchen da unten zu einem kleinen Feuerwerk sagen würden. Bellatrix konzentrierte sich. Es war lange her, dass sie gezaubert hatte, nur um jemanden zu erschrecken.

„Sie nennen sie die Heulende Hütte. Weil es darin spuken soll."

Die helle Stimme klang grell und zittrig. Bellatrix konnte Tränen darin hören und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Heulsuse!

„Lily, wir wohnen in einem Schloss mit Geistern und Gespenstern. Sollte uns da eine Heulende Hütte erschrecken?"

„Es IST unheimlich hier. Sieh dich doch um."

Jetzt lag ein wenig Empörung in der Stimme.

„Es sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand gewütet. Alles kaputt."

Unwillkürlich reckte Bellatrix den Hals. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht damit aufgehalten, sich umzusehen. Aber jetzt, wo die Kleine es sagte … Auch hier oben waren die Wände zerkratzt, Putz bröckelt ab, die Türstöcke sahen – zerbissen aus.

Zerbissen? Könnte das – Sirius als Hund gewesen sein? So wild, so ungestüm?

Bellatrix wurde heiß.

„Du wolltest mir doch noch von eurem Schminkstreich erzählen", lenkte da die männliche die weibliche Stimme ab – und Bellatrix erstarrte. Was für einen Mist redete der Kerl da plötzlich?

Die weibliche Stimme verlor augenblicklich ihre Ängstlichkeit, klang eher fassungslos – und entzückt: „Das willst du wirklich wissen?"

Bellatrix schnaubte leise. Sicher nicht. Einen richtigen Mann, selbst wenn er noch Schüler in Hogwarts war, konnte, wenn er sein Mädchen hierher geschleppt hatte, schließlich nur eines interessieren.

„Keine Kleinmädchengespräche führen", raunte sie. „Packen, küssen, umnieten. Das ist es, was richtige Frauen wollen."

„Oh ja, es interessiert mich brennend, was Flitwick dazu gesagt hat, als ihr alle grell geschminkt in seinen Unterricht gekommen seid."

„Oh Mann", stöhnte Bellatrix, „gleich ist sie weg, so langweilig, wie du bist."

„Du bist sooo süß", säuselte das Mädchen entzückt. „Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich mit dir so gut unterhalten könnte, James."

Bellatrix verharrte reglos. Die mochte das? Fand das sogar – süß?

„Oh Lily, alles, was du sagst, finde ich hochinteressant."

Bellatrix fixierte ihren Zauberstab. Das Gesäusel da unten war kaum mehr zu ertragen. Sie würde dieses 'süße' Pärchen jetzt mal gehörig durcheinanderwirbeln.

„James, du bist ja so romantisch."

Bellatrix verzog das Gesicht. Von solchem Schmalzgelabere bekam sie noch Zahnschmerzen. Aber zum finsteren Salazar, wie ging gleich noch mal dieser Donnerzauber? Sie war völlig durcheinander. Und schuld daran – war das junge Glück da unten, das sich noch immer gegenseitig Honig ums Maul schmierte.

„Lily, du machst mich überglücklich."

Danach verstummten sie.

Was taten die da? Bellatrix musste das unbedingt wissen, ehe sie – verflixt noch eins, hieß der Krachfluch 'Tonituum' oder 'Tonare maximus'?

Vorsichtig wie ein Kniesel schlich sie zum Treppenabsatz. Wenn jetzt bloß keine Diele knarrte.

Ah, da waren sie – und lagen sich tatsächlich in den Armen. Ein rothaariges Ding und ein großer Braunschopf, der Bellatrix vage an Sirius erinnerte.

Oh, Sirius!

„Du hattest recht", seufzte die Rothaarige, Lily oder so, als sich ihre Lippen von denen des Jungen lösten. „Dies hier ist entschieden besser als Unterricht bei der Gonagall."

Der Junge, James, brummte nur, verhielt sich endlich wie ein richtiger Mann, laberte nicht weiter herum, packte seine Lily einfach, riss sie an sich – und küsste sie erneut und durchaus stürmisch.

Nun ja, auch nicht schlecht. Solange die beiden nicht auf die Idee kamen, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, um sich nach einem gemütlichen Nest umzusehen – Bellatrix hatte nichts dagegen, sich die Zeit mit einer kleinen Theatervorstellung zu vertreiben.

„Na, dann zeigt mal, was ihr draufhabt", raunte sie und suchte sich ein gemütliches Plätzchen mit Aussicht.

Oh ja, diese Lily hatte durchaus Feuer. Die roten Haare … wie die sich an James presste, sich an seinem Hals festsaugte.

Bellatrix kicherte leise. Dicke, blaue, weithin sichtbare Knutschflecken würden ihn gleich zieren.

„Oh James", stöhnte Lily auf und senkte ihre Lippen erneut.

Als ob Halsknutschen so außerordentlich erotisierend wäre.

„Zieh die Kleine aus, komm, trau dich", feuerte Bellatrix James an, wiederum leider nur ganz leise.

Doch dessen Hände blieben merkwürdig untätig. Strichen nur immer wieder über das wirklich seidig aussehende Rothaar. Kein Befummeln. Merlin, er musste doch wissen wollen, wie sich Lilys Brüste anfühlten, musste ihre Kleidung aus dem Weg haben, sich irgendwie Zugang zu ihr verschaffen wollen.

Und sie – ebenfalls. Die beiden wirkten sehr leidenschaftlich, wie sie stöhnten und sich wanden, wie ihre Hände über Haare, Schultern und Rücken fuhren.

Aber es ging nicht weiter.

Bellatrix wurde ganz hibbelig dabei. Was war denn das für ein Theater – immer und immer wieder die gleiche Szene?

Versteck hin, Heimlichkeit her, sie würden den beiden dort unten jetzt ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Ein bisschen Dramatik würde denen sicher nicht schaden. Die würden schauen, wenn sie jetzt gleich nackt dastünden. Vielleicht das Ganze mit einem heftigen Windstoß gewürzt, dass die Haare nur so flogen? Das würde einfach nur toll aussehen! Der 'Excalceare implumis' war genau dafür richtig.

Beinahe hätte sie laut losgelacht, der Gedanke, wie es den beiden dabei sämtliche Kleidungsstücke vom Körper reißen würde, war einfach zu schön.

Schnell suchte sie einen Platz, von dem aus sie eine größere Sicht auf die beiden haben konnte. Immerhin würden sie womöglich zur Seite geweht. Bellatrix wollte schließlich keinen Moment davon verpassen.

Hinter dem Treppenpfosten verborgen, kauerte sie sich unter das Geländer. So hatte sie schon als Kind immer zugesehen, wenn sich bei ihr zuhause in der Eingangshalle etwas Außerordentliches getan hatte. Ganz besonders einen Ball hatte sie noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Damals hatte der Lord sie entdeckt. Und geehrt … Die Erinnerung an den Triumph von damals, die Aufmerksamkeit, das Lob und in der Folge die höhere Achtung, die ihr ihr Vater entgegengebracht hatte, bescherte ihr noch jetzt ein wohliges Schauern.

Bellatrix lächelte versonnen vor sich hin, lenkte den Blick dann aber wieder nach unten. Von hier aus war die Sicht wirklich unbeschreiblich gut. Als würde man auf eine Bühne herabsehen.

Wo sich die Hauptdarsteller noch immer mit Haaren und züchtig bekleideten Rücken zufriedengaben und leise seufzten.

Bellatrix hob den Zauberstab.

Und schnalzte zurück, als in genau diesem Moment die Haustür aufflog.

„Das junge Glück – in flagranti", ölte eine sonore Stimme.

In diesem Moment konnte Bellatrix einen Jungen im Türrahmen sehen. Dunkle Haare, bleiches Gesicht, dominante Nase, wütend blitzende Schwarzaugen.

Lily und James waren mit einem Aufschrei auseinandergestoben. Und während sich Lily eilends über Haare und Kleidung strich – als gäbe es da etwas zu richten – hatte James bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf den Eindringling und schrie: „Levicorpus!"

Ein wunderschön blauer Blitz zuckte durch den Raum – und der Eindringling hing verkehrt herum in der Luft.

In Liebesdingen mochte dieser James eine Niete sein, in Reaktionsschnelle jedoch … Bellatrix nickte anerkennend und ließ ihren Stab sinken. Endlich war was los – und das ganz ohne ihr Zutun.

„Ah!"

Der Eindringling schrie entsetzt auf und ruderte hilflos mit den Armen. Sein Umhang war ihm über den Kopf gerutscht und verbarg sein Gesicht.

Was schade war. Zu gern hätte Bellatrix seine Miene bei diesem Schauspiel beobachtet.

Dafür war nun Leben in Lily gekommen. Sie war herumgeschnalzt und starrte ihren James an, den sie soeben noch 'leidenschaftlich' geküsst hatte.

„Spinnst du? Hol ihn sofort wieder runter!"

„Unterhose, Snape!"

James Gesicht war hassverzerrt, er schien Lily gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich will doch mal nachsehen, ob du heute eine saubere anhast, du verfluchter Spanner!"

„JAMES!"

Lily Gesicht hatte die Farbe ihrer Haare angenommen. Sie brüllte aus Leibeskräften: „WENN DU SEVERUS NICHT SOFORT RUNTERHOLST, KANNST DU MICH FÜR ALLE ZEITEN MAL KREUZWEISE."

Also, Bellatrix musste kichern, konnte das sogar, ohne sich zu zügeln, weil es so laut geworden war, also, das war doch mal ein Angebot. Sie würde den Eindringling weiter baumeln lassen und nehmen, was von Lily zu kriegen war.

James nicht.

„Finite incantatem."

Es rumste, als Snape kopfüber auf den Holzboden knallte.

„Aaaah!"

Den Umhang zurückstreichend, rappelte er sich mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht auf, nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „SECTUM...!"

„STOPP!"

Lily war in die Fluchlinie gesprungen, starrte Snape an und hatte die Arme weit ausgebreitet.

„Tu's nicht!"

Doch der knurrte nur.

„Aus dem Weg – Schlammbl..."

„Halt deinen Mund! Halt endlich deinen Mund!"

Lilys Flehen war blanker Wut gewichen. Nun blitzte sie Snape an.

„Du hast uns, äh, mir nachspioniert. Das ist wirklich mies. Verschwinde von hier."

„Sag ich doch!", brummte James hinter ihr, seinen Zauberstab noch immer kampfbereit erhoben.

Lily fuhr herum.

„Das gilt für dich ebenfalls!" Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören sollen. Du bist und bleibst ein primitiver Macho, James Potter."

Das wiederum brachte James in Rage. Aufgebracht starrte er Lily an.

„Du stellst dich auf seine Seite?"

Er deutet auf Snape.

„Du stellst dich tatsächlich auf seine Seite?"

„Ich ..."

Lily schien verunsichert, wandte den Kopf zu Snape.

Dessen noch immer hoch erhobener Zauberstab zwar schwieg, doch aus seinen Augen schossen zornige Blitze.

„Verschwinde", knurrte er. „So eine wie dich will ich sowieso nicht."

„ACH!"

Einen Moment sah Lily so aufgebracht aus, dass Bellatrix erwartete, sie mit dem Fuß aufstampfen zu sehen.

Doch sie klang erstaunlich ruhig, als sie sprach: „Keinen will ich. Keinen von euch beiden. Halst euch doch gegenseitig eure blöden Flüche auf. Aber lasst mich da raus."

Ihr Gesicht zu einer wütenden Maske verzogen, fauchte sie nochmal: „Lasst mich da raus. Für alle Zeiten."

Sie sah erst Snape an, dann James.

„Habt ihr das gehört? Für IMMER!"

Damit wandte sie sich um, rannte aus dem offenstehenden Haus und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Abgang Lily", raunte Bellatrix.

Würden die beiden Jungen jetzt miteinander kämpfen? Und der Stärkere würde die rothaarige Schönheit bekommen? Die Idee hatte was. Gespannt sah Bellatrix auf die beiden hinab, die sich wutschnaubend gegenüberstanden.

Die hatten so in etwa Sirius' Alter. Wenngleich sie bei Weitem nicht an dessen Statur heranreichten, viel zu schmal.

Ob sie die nach ihm fragen könnte?

Die würden Augen machen, wenn sie plötzlich mitten im Geschehen auftauchte. Aber was sollte es? Bellatrix richtete sich auf.

„Scheiß auf dich, Schniefelus", brüllte James in diesem Moment los. „Spionierst Lily nach, weil du deine große Nase wohl in jede Angelegenheit stecken musst, die dich nichts angeht!"

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James. „Sectum..."

„Hirnloser Volltrottel!", schrie James wie zur Antwort.

Aber da rannte er bereits – auf die Tür zu. „LILY, WARTE!"

Es knallte, als die zurück ins Schloss flog.

„Abgang James", flüsterte Bellatrix.

Jetzt war nur noch Snape zurück geblieben, stand stocksteif mit dem Rücken zu ihr da und starrte auf die Haustür.

Bella trat an die Treppe heran. „Na, das war ja was."

„WAH!"

Snape schoss zu ihr herum, den Zauberstab nach vorn gereckt. „Wer sind Sie. Was wollen Sie? Haben Sie alles mitgekriegt?"

„Kannst du also doch mehr sagen als halbe Flüche?"

Bellatrix ignorierte seinen Stab, der würde ihr nichts tun, und stieg die Treppen zu ihm hinab. „Wenn es dir wirklich um das Mädchen gegangen ist, wärst du besser ein wenig energischer gewesen. Die Dinger stehen auf so was." Sie hob Daumen und Zeigefinger und zeigte die Distanz von etwa einem Zentimeter. „Nur so viel, siehst du? Und schon wäre sie in deine Arme ..."

„Halten Sie sich da raus", wurde sie angeknurrt.

Sonor, energisch. Wundervoll.

„Das Ganze geht Sie nichts an. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt hierher?"

Snape hatte die Stimme kaum erhoben. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten, doch ansonsten war ihm keinerlei Erregung mehr anzumerken. Neugierig musterte Bellatrix ihn. Hogwarts hatte interessante Schülerexemplare vorzuweisen.

Das vor ihr stehende wandte sich leider gerade zum Gehen.

„Kennst du Sirius Black?"

„Den?" Sein Kopf schnalzte zu ihr herum. Die gerade noch zornigen Augen wurden misstrauisch. „Klar."

„Oh gut", freute sich Bellatrix. „Dann weißt du sicher auch, wo er steckt."

„Da hätten Sie besser den da gefragt!" Severus rannte auf die Tür zu, riss sie auf und deutete hinaus.

Deutlich konnte Bellatrix die wundervoll dominante Wut in seiner ganzen Statur erkennen. Aus dem könnte noch was werden!

„Oder die Rothaarige", schrie er da auch schon. „Die hängen nämlich alle zusammen."

Und Knall, die Tür war zu.

„Abgang Snape."

Bellatrix sah sich um. Alles still, niemand mehr da. Sie war wieder allein.


	21. Frauenkunde

**21. Frauenkunde**

Sirius schlug die Augen auf – und zuckte zusammen, weil im selben Moment Poppys Gesicht über ihm auftauchte.

„Da bist du ja wieder!" Lächelnd beugte sie sich vor und befreite seinen Fuß, der sich in der Bettdecke verfangen hatte. „Verzeih mir, dass ich dich so überfallen habe, aber es war notwendig, Remus war so lieb und ist gekommen, um mich vorzuwarnen."

„Wo ist er?" Sirius wollte sich aufsetzen, stellte jedoch fest, dass seine Hände am Bett fixiert waren. Den Impuls, daran zu rütteln, konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich habe ihn zurück zum Unterricht geschickt", erklärte Poppy und maß Sirius mit einem strengen Blick. „Glaubst du, ich kann dich losmachen, ohne dass du dich auf mich stürzt?", fragte sie dann.

„Vielleicht wäre es ja schön, wenn ich das tun würde", bahnte es sich tief aus Sirius' Kehle.

Dämlich untaktisch, denn Poppy seufzte und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, anstatt den Fesselzauber zu lösen.

„Das bist nicht du, Sirius." Ihr plötzlich mitleidvoller Ton war ja wohl zum Kotzen! „Das ist der fehlgeleitete Animaguszauber."

„LUPIN HAT MICH VERRATEN?" Rasender Zorn überrannte ihn, sein gesamter Körper rüttelte mit aller Kraft an den Fesseln.

„Beruhige dich, ihr könnt mir vertrauen. Und Remus weiß das."

„Er mischt sich in meine Angelegenheiten! Und dabei geht es ihm gar nicht um mich, sondern nur darum, Sie irgendwann rumzukriegen!"

„Remus sorgt sich wirklich um dich." Warum ging sie nicht auf das ein, was er gesagt hatte? „Und seine Entscheidung, mich einzuweihen, war richtig. Ich kann dir Linderung deiner Symptome verschaffen, bis die Nachwirkungen des fehlgeleiteten Zaubers aus deinem Körper verschwinden. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, für den Rest deines Lebens enthaltsam zu bleiben, was diesen Zauber betrifft."

„WAS?" Die Abwehr, die sich in Sirius' Körper aufbäumte, war einen Moment lang überwältigend.

„Es ist eine Sucht, Sirius. Da ist es notwendig ..."

„Ich will meinen Animagus behalten", knurrte er, so drohend, dass Poppy neben seinem Bett erschauderte. „Das bin ich, ein Teil von mir, der wichtigste Teil von mir. Wenn ich Tatze aufgeben müsste, dann würde ich mich selbst aufgeben!"

„Genau dieses Gefühl, das von dir nichts übrig bleiben würde, ist die Sucht, Sirius ..." -

- Und nun bringt sie Sirius zum Erschaudern ... ihre Hand auf seiner ... die ganz sacht darüber streicht, warm und weich und ...

„Du musst der Notwendigkeit ins Auge sehen, dass du nur ohne deinen Animagus ein normales Leben wirst führen können", sagt sie voller Mitleid – aber sie weiß es lediglich nicht besser. Hält seine Hand und streichelt ihn und hat keine Ahnung, was da unten schmerzhaft pochend auf diese Hand wartet ...

_TU ES EINFACH!,_ brüllt es verzweifelt in ihm, in seinem Bauch, in seinem Kopf, in seinem Geschlecht. _GIB UNS DAS, WAS WIR BEIDE BRAUCHEN!_ „Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit", stößt er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Begleitet von einem Keuchen, das direkt aus seinem Schwanz zu kommen scheint.

Poppy zuckt zurück. „Nein, es ..."

„FICK MICH, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! Hör auf zu reden und hex mich nackt! Und dann setz dich drauf und TU DAS, WAS DU TUN MUSST!" Sein Kreuz biegt sich durch, wölbt ihr seine Hüften, sein Glied entgegen, das schon jetzt so steif ist, dass ...

Poppys Lachen ist unsicher, gequält. „Sirius, ich weiß, dass das nicht wirklich du bist, der sich so aufführt ..."

„Ich weiß, dass ich so hart bin, dass ich dir auf der Stelle die Seele aus dem Leib ficken muss, du verflixte geile Schlam...!"

„STOP! DU HÄLTST AUF DER STELLE DEIN PEINLICHES MUNDWERK, ODER ICH SORGE EIGENHÄNDIG DAFÜR. HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?" -

- Sein Mund blieb offen – stumm. Ihre Stimme war magisch verstärkt gewesen, und die Wut so geballt, dass sie sogar durch seine Erregung gedrungen war.

Auch sie brauchte offensichtlich einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte sie dann in normaler Lautstärke. Ihre Stirn jedoch misstrauisch gerunzelt. „Ich würde dich ungern ein zweites Mal in Narkose versetzen, aber wenn du so weitermachst, dann werde ich es tun. Um uns beide vor diesem Tier zu schützen, das da Besitz von dir ergriffen hat."

_Warum fickst du nicht einfach mit mir? Dann würdest du deine Meinung darüber ändern!_ Gewaltsam presste Sirius die Lippen aufeinander, um seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

Diese heiße Frau verweigerte sich ihm, warum auch immer. Doch weiter um sie zu werben, hatte keinen Zweck, das spürte er sehr genau. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, sie davon zu überzeugen, ihn loszubinden – und dann von hier zu verschwinden und sich selbst zu helfen.

„Du bist in Remus verliebt, gib es zu! Deswegen glaubst du, dass du nicht mich willst." Verdammt, er hatte lediglich vorgehabt, sie mit Hilfe von Lupin von ihm selbst abzulenken – und sie nicht schon wieder mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, wie heiß er auf sie war.

Die Entgeisterung, mit der sie ihn anstarrte, verblüffte ihn zutiefst. „WAS? Sirius, dein Hirn ist wirklich total umnachtet. Ich und Remus? So ein Unsinn! Ihr seid Jungs! Ich meine ... ihr seid tolle Typen, ihr werdet einmal tolle Männer – aber ihr seid eindeutig zu jung für mich." Sie lachte auf eine Weise, die den Zorn in ihm von Neuem zum Hochkochen brachte.

Wiederum war es fast ein Bellen, das aus seinem Mund kam. „Und wieso bist du dann rot geworden?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mich siezt, Sirius."

Tatzes Kampfblick eignete sich ausgezeichnet, um Menschen aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Du bist aber rot geworden", beharrte er lauernd.

Hörte sie schlucken. Und gehorsam antworten. „Remus ist ein ganz toller Mensch. Ich ... bin sehr gern mit ihm zusammen."

„Darum willst du mit ihm vögeln und mit niemandem sonst." Sirius lachte verächtlich.

Damit hatte er den Bogen überspannt.

„SAG MAL hörst du dich eigentlich selbst nicht reden?", fuhr sie ihn mit giftsprühenden Augen an.

Er musste seinen Aggressionspegel schleunigst runterfahren.

„Es mag vielleicht nicht in deinen pubertätsbedingt hormonell gebeutelten Kopf gehen, mein Junge, aber es geht im Leben auch nicht annähernd nur um Sex."

„ACH VERDAMMT!" Schon wieder musste Sirius gegen den ihn anspringenden Impuls kämpfen, sich völlig vergebens aufzubäumen. „So was kannst du leicht denken, wenn du von einem kleinen, unerfahrenen Kind wie Remus angehimmelt wirst, der es nicht mal wagt, deine Hand anzufassen. Aber ich kann dir zeigen ..."

„SIRIUS, STOPP!"

Poppy war aufgesprungen und richtete ihren Zauberstab drohend auf ihn.

Verdammt, sie sollte ihn nicht erneut verfluchen. Losbinden sollte sie ihn. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen.

Die Frau über ihm wartete, bis er ihr seinen stummen und scheinbar einsichtigen Blick zuwandte. „Vor allen Dingen lässt du gefälligst Remus aus dem Spiel. Der dir ein echter Freund ist – und den du gerade dabei bist, erbärmlich zu hintergehen, ob du nun Herr deiner Selbst bist oder nicht. Und – WIDERSPRICH MIR NICHT! ZUHÖREN SOLLST DU! – zweitens wirst du mir den gebührenden Respekt zukommen lassen. Mich mit ‚Sie' anreden und aufhören, mich auf so sexistische Art und Weise anzumachen. Ansonsten werde ich meine Drohung wahrmachen und dich ruhigstellen, bis du dich wieder zu benehmen weißt." Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zuckte an seiner Brust. „IST DAS BEI DIR ANGEKOMMEN?"

Sirius presste mit aller Macht seine Lippen aufeinander – und nickte. Sie saß am längeren Hebel, und er würde alles tun und lassen und sagen, was sie von ihm verlangte. So lange, bis sie ihn losmachte ...

„Ich bin gern bereit, dich, was deinen Umgang mit Frauen betrifft, ein wenig aufzuklären. Damit du weißt, was ich von dir erwarte, ehe ich dich wieder auf die weibliche Schülerschaft loslasse."

Sirius schluckte – und bekam ein weiteres Nicken zustande. „Sie können mich losmachen", knurrte er dumpf.

„Oh nein, das kann ich eindeutig noch nicht." Poppy grinste grimmig. „Und so hartnäckig, wie diese hündischen Verhaltensweisen sich bei dir zeigen, wird es auch noch eine Weile dauern. Ich habe dem Direktor fürs Erste eine Krankenbescheinigung für eine Woche vorgelegt, aber ich fürchte beinahe ..."

„Nein, nein, das reicht, ich ... ich habe mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, ich schwöre!"

„Ich werde es ja sehen", urteilte Poppy prompt. „Jedenfalls wirst du dir jetzt meinen Vortrag über Frauen anhören, in der Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist für dich."

Mit ein wenig Konzentration gelang es ihm, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Also: Wenn du eines Tages bei einer Frau landen willst, dann darfst du ihr auf keinen Fall das Gefühl geben, als gehe es gar nicht um ihre Person."

War es Gähnen, das er unterdrücken musste?

Jedenfalls erhob sie ihre Stimme unvermittelt und stieß zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „So, als seiest du lediglich auf der Suche nach einer Möse, in die du deinen Schwanz stecken kannst, um es mal unverblümt auszudrücken. Für derartige Belange gibt es entsprechende Etablissements in der Nocturn-Gasse, für die du dein Taschengeld sparen kannst. Eine Frau, die du erobern willst, muss spüren, dass du gerade sie erwählt hast vor allen anderen Frauen der Welt. Und dass es dir nicht nur um Sex geht, sondern dass du dich für sie als Mensch interessierst. Und erst wenn du sie kennengelernt hast, wenn ihr feststellt, dass ihr gern miteinander zusammen seid – dann kannst du anfangen, sie erotisch zu umwerben. So wie du das bei den beiden armen Mädchen angestellt hast, hast du sie total überfordert."

„Aber ..." _... Bella habe ich nicht überfordert._

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Für eine erfahrene Frau hat es zweifellos einen Reiz, einen jungen Mann vor sich zu haben, der nicht weiß, wohin mit seiner Potenz."

_Bella. Sie ist erfahren. Sie ist eine erfahrene Frau ..._

Diese Frau vor ihm musterte ihn gedankenvoll von oben bis unten, leckte sich die Lippen - Sirius ließ seine Backenzähne gewaltsam übereinander knirschen, weil der sich unerträglich steigernde Blutstrom durch seinen Unterleib ihm wiederum alles abverlangte.

_Das ist eine Falle, sie provoziert mich, nichts sagen, nichts tun, konzentrieren ..._

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es, die Welle der Erregung über sich hinweg rollen zu lassen, ohne dass ihm sein Kampf anzumerken war.

Poppys Augen wichen nicht einen Deut von ihm. Und nun grinste sie auch noch. Spöttisch. Hintergründig. Diabolisch, das war das Wort.

_Bella. Sie ist wie Bella ..._

„Du hast ohne Zweifel etwas, das ziemlich viele Frauen eines Tages dazu bringen wird, deine Nähe zu suchen", intonierte sie dunkel. Und vibrierend. Und verheißungsvoll. Und wartete wiederum.

Wiederum harrte Sirius verzweifelt verbissen aus und schaffte es, nichts zu tun.

Nach einer weiteren Schweigesekunde flogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sie sog laut Luft ein, als hätte sie die längere Zeit angehalten. „Nur gilt das leider nicht für mich. Und davon abgesehen, bist du mir schlicht viel zu jung!" Sie stieß ein helles, befreites Lachen aus und atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor sie ihn erlöste. „Du bist echt tapfer gewesen, hast meine Provokationen erstklassig an dir abprallen lassen. Ich denke, ich kann dich loszaubern." Auf den Ruck hin, der durch Sirius' Körper ging, zögerte sie kurz. „Was ich jederzeit rückgängig machen kann, das ist dir klar, nicht wahr?"

Sirius nickte heftig – und atmete erlöst auf, als er endlich seine Arme und Beine regen und vorsichtig lockern konnte.

„Ich habe einen Trank von Professor Slughorn bestellt – keine Sorge, ich habe behauptet, es gehe um eine außerschulische Sache. Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass der Drang, dich zu verwandeln, verschwindet – und dass dein Geschlechtstrieb gedämpft wird. Also es wird leichter, glaub mir. Leider ist der Trank noch nicht da. Bis er geliefert wird, wirst du dich in deinem Bett aufhalten. Soll ich dir ein paar Bücher bringen?"

Das Schnauben konnte Sirius im letzten Moment unterdrücken. Zwang ein hoffentlich nicht zu unterwürfiges Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Poppy betrachtete es zwei Sekunden ... bis sie nochmals nickte – und endlich ging!

_Nur um Bücher zu holen, Hilfe! _Sirius, dessen Beine bereits aus dem Bett waren, zog sie erschrocken zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Dieses Misstrauen, verdammt! Sirius sammelte sich tapfer, erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick so offen er es irgendwie zuwege zu bringen vermochte, packte zusätzlich noch ein leises, schüchtern anmutendes Lächeln in den linken Mundwinkel ...

War das zu viel gewesen? Besorgt spannte er das Zwerchfell an ...

Sie lächelte. Yeah!

„Du bist doch ein guter Kerl, und wir bekommen dich auch wieder hin, glaub mir."

Sein Lächeln war erstarrt – doch auch das bemerkte sie nicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich nehme dir deine Eskapaden nicht übel", meinte sie stattdessen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir all das vergessen und uns jetzt auf die Zukunft konzentrieren?"

Er nickte heftig – und dass er die Luft anhalten musste, schob sie bestimmt wieder auf seinen Gram, sie enttäuscht zu haben.

„Dann werde ich dich einen Augenblick allein lassen und in mein Büro gehen, in Ordnung? Dort werde ich Slughorn anflohen, ob er sich vielleicht ein bisschen beeilen kann mit deinem Heiltrank."

Sirius wiederholte sein Nicken. Viel länger würde er es nicht aushalten ... _einatmen – ausatmen – einatmen _... und richtete sich erst auf, als sie in ihrem Büro verschwunden war.

Und dann rannte er. Durch Zimmer, Tür, Gang, um Betten, Ecken und Säulen. So rasch ihn seine Menschenbeine trugen -

- und als er schon am Ende des Krankentraktes die Glocke zum Unterrichtsende hört und begreift, dass das nicht schnell genug sein wird, verwandelt er sich, ohne auch nur einen Moment nachzudenken. Alles, was zählt, ist, dass er hier raus kommt, ehe ihn jemand schnappen kann.

Tatze rennt durch die Gänge, wo hie und da bereits eine Tür geöffnet wird, die Treppen hinunter, zur noch gänzlich leeren Eingangshalle, aus dem Schloss.

Er hat nämlich nur eine einzige Chance, weiterhin als glücklicher Animagus und trotzdem unauffällig in der Welt der Menschen zu leben.

Er braucht Bella.

Bella ist anders. Bella hat ihn gewollt. Genau, wie er ist – sogar als Hund, irgendwie. _Und wie!_ Und paradoxerweise hat sie erst dann angefangen, seltsam zu werden, nachdem er unsicher geworden ist ...

Sein Zwerchfell zieht sich zusammen und treibt seine Schritte an, in Richtung Waldrand. Bella will ihn. Sie, die geilste Frau unter der Sonne, hat wie wild unter ihm gestöhnt, als er ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hat. Sie hat ihn scharf gemacht, so scharf, dass er sich völlig vergessen hat, und er hat sie genommen wie ein ... ausgewachsener Wolf!

Er stößt ein Seufzen aus, mitten im Laufen, nun vor reinem Verlangen. Er will sie. Wieder. Immer wieder!

Schon lange hat er den Verbotenen Wald erreicht.

Irgendwie ist er sich sicher, dass sie so sein wird wie beim ersten Mal – wenn er sie nur genug begehrt. Sein Herz schlägt wild. Er begehrt sie, oh ja, und wie er sie begehrt!

Weiter rennt er, vorwärts, weiter. Zur Heulenden Hütte.


	22. Freund und Feind

**22. Freund und Feind**

„Sirius? SIRIUS!"

Tatze bremst abrupt seinen Lauf, mit allen vier Pfoten, aus reinem Reflex.

Er wird sich aber doch nicht aufhalten lassen, nicht jetzt, von niemandem!

„SIRIUS!", schreit eine Gestalt, da drüben zwischen den Bäumen. Eine wohlvertraute Gestalt ...

Und da kommt noch eine. Von der anderen Seite eines Haselgestrüpps her, aber sich schnell nähernd. Weiblich. Schrill. „Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen, James Potter?"

Tatzes Blick schnellt umher. Wer spricht da mit James?

„Sprichst du mit dem Hund, James?"

Und an diesem genervten Tonfall erkennt er sie, noch ehe ihre roten Haare aus dem Gebüsch hervorleuchten. Oh Merlin, das ist ... -

- ... Lily!

Sirius stolperte über seine menschlichen Füße.

WARUM LILY? Verdammt, was hatte Lily Evans hier zu suchen?

Und war es Zufall, dass sie auf James gestoßen war? Oder ...?

Entgeistert pendelte sein Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her – die jeweils nicht sehr überrascht zu sein schienen, sich mitten im Verbotenen Wald zu treffen, jedenfalls gafften sie Sirius an und nicht einander.

Und noch während ihm es ihm selber dämmerte, wurde ihm der Ausdruck in Lilys Augen bewusst, die, stetig näherkommend, mindestens ebenso entgeistert auf ihm ruhten. Äh, auf ihm ... nämlich auf ...

_Verdammte Scheiße!_

„Black, du bist ja nackt!", kam dann ihr Entsetzensschrei.

Sirius keuchte auf, im selben Entsetzen. Drehte sich von ihr weg, sich notdürftig mit den Händen bedeckend. Was zum Henker sollte er tun? Außer, sich unverzüglich zurückzuverwandeln?

Vor ihren Augen? Das war ausgeschlossen!

Aber war es nicht sowieso schon zu spät? Sie hatte ihn doch als Tatze gesehen ...

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Black?", verlangte sie sofort zu wissen. „Warum läufst du hier nackt im Wald herum?" Aufgeregt. Und mit einem Nachdruck, dass klar war: Sie würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

Nun ließ sie ihren Blick suchend umherschweifen. Ihn zu Sirius zurückkehren. „Du ... warst doch nicht dieser Hund? Ich meine ... du bist doch kein ... ANIMAGUS?"

„Es ist ein Geheimnis, ein sehr wichtiges Geheimnis", mischte sich James ein.

„Hey!", _sie hat ‚kein Animagus' gesagt!_ Empört wirbelte Sirius zu seinem Freund herum.

Der nahm keine Notiz von ihm, drängte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zwischen Sirius und Lily, wie um sie vor Sirius abzuschirmen.

Naja, nun sah sie immerhin James an und nicht mehr ihn. Das tat sie, und zwar gründlich, als er ihr mit gewichtiger Stimme erklärte:

„Wir ... wir beide sind Animagi, verstehst du?"

Da hörte sich doch alles auf! James hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen und – brüstete sich vor ihr mit seinen Animaguskünsten?

Sirius starrte ihn an. Entrüstet.

Lily ebenfalls. In grenzenlosem Staunen.

„Ich werde dir alles erklären", versicherte ihr James mit mühsam unterdrücktem Eifer. „Ich verspreche es dir." Er hielt die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt – und oh Mann! Nun streckte er auch noch ganz langsam und vorsichtig die Hand nach ihr aus ... und legte ihr sie an ihren Rücken ...

Sirius hatte den Atem angehalten – doch dann erstrahlte James wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, als sie ... Hey, wie konnte das sein? Warum ließ sie das geschehen?

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", platzte Sirius heraus.

„Du kannst wirklich einen Animaguszauber?", rief Lily im selben Moment. Ehrfürchtig jetzt.

Und James warf sich nicht etwa vor euphorischem Selbstbewusstsein in die Brust, wie es typisch für ihn gewesen wäre – sondern zog demütig den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und murmelte bescheiden: „Och, es war nichts Besonderes. Hat sich einfach so ergeben, weißt du?"

Sirius wäre fast in seinem Namen rot geworden. Das war ja direkt peinlich, ihn so ... verstellt zu erleben!

Lily indes hing an seinen Lippen, war sogar noch enger an ihn gerückt. „Welches Tier bist du denn?"

„Ein Hirsch", hauchte James.

„Mein Lieblingstier ...", hauchte Lily zurück.

Bei Merlins verwesten Eiern, es fehlte echt nicht viel, und sie hätte ihn mit den Augen verschlungen. Und er sie erst! Wenn er jetzt sein Gesicht näher an sie heranbringen würde und sehen, wie sie reagierte, um sie dann ...

Doch da zuckte Sirius erschrocken zusammen, als James Lily keineswegs an sich riss und die Seele aus dem Leib küsste, sondern sich stattdessen abrupt an Sirius gewandt hatte. „Sirius, alter Junge, wie gut, dass du dich eben noch zurückverwandeln konntest."

Hä? Was sollte das jetzt? Und wie gönnerhaft dieser Typ schon wieder klang!

„Komm, wir holen deine Klamotten vom Findling und gehen zurück ins Schloss. Und dann erzählst du uns, was passiert ist, okay?"

‚Uns'? Sirius sollte sich Lily gleich mit anvertrauen? Der Junge hatte ja wohl 'nen Schaden! Spielte sich hier als ach so toller Hecht auf, der alle Fäden in der Hand hatte!

„Den Teufel werd ich tun!", blaffte Sirius ihn an. „Wenn du Lily was erzählen willst, dann mach das gefälligst allein! Ich habe noch einen Termin, entschuldigt mich bitte!"

Erst als er sich in Bewegung setzte und prompt auf einen spitzen Zweig trat, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nackt war.

Blitzschnell wandte er sich wieder zu den beiden anderen um, von denen einer schließlich sein bester Freund war. „Gib mir deine Hose!", befahl er. Ziemlich schroff, aber egal.

„WAS?"

„Sonst muss ich mich verwandeln, das willst du doch nicht. Und wenn du mit Lily schon so vertraut bist, wird sie doch vor deinem Anblick in Unterhosen nicht zurückschrecken!"

James öffnete sichtlich empört den Mund – doch dann warf er Lily einen unsicheren Blick zu. Noch war sie nicht von ihm gewichen.

„Willst du deinen besten Freund nackt laufen lassen?", fragte sie – in einem erstickten Tonfall, der Sirius grinsen machte. Zwei der Anwesenden hatten gegen einen James in Unterhosen nichts einzuwenden, das war eindeutig.

„Läufst du dann nicht vor mir davon?" James wand sich noch, nun wirklich unfähig, seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen – oh, und genau darauf fuhr Lily total ab!

Ihre Miene wurde ganz weich. „Ich laufe dir nicht weg", versicherte sie beflissen und lächelte. „Vorausgesetzt, du erzählst mir echt alles. Von dir."

‚_Dir'. Na, also. _

Da stieg James tatsächlich voller Eifer aus seinen Jeans und warf sie Sirius zu.

Der fing sie auf, hielt sie vor sich hin: „Hext du sie in meine Größe? Ich habe keinen Zauberstab." Ein Problem, welches er echt in den Griff kriegen musste. Es war jedes Mal ein höllischer Aufwand, seinen Stab wiederzufinden, der natürlich – zusammen mit seinen Kleidern – dort zurückblieb, wo er sich unvorhergesehener Weise verwandelt hatte.

Nun war Lily James zuvorgekommen mit dem Zaubern – und sie hatte ein Händchen dafür, die Hosen saßen wie angegossen.

Er grinste sie an. „Danke."

Als sie zurücklächelte, begann James zu husten. Verstummte jedoch prompt, denn Lily – langte allen Ernstes nach seiner Hand.

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, warum, aber ihn überkam das unsinnige Bedürfnis, sich bei ihr zu vergewissern. „Du verrätst uns doch nicht?" Dämlich hörte er sich an. Ob wenigstens das ‚Uns' seine Chancen erhöhte?

Lily schüttelte andächtig den Kopf – in James' Richtung. Ihn schaute sie an, als hätte sie auf Sirius' Frage hin beschlossen, das für den Rest ihres Lebens zu tun. James Potter war mysteriöser Weise, aber unübersehbar am Ziel seiner Träume angelangt.

Na, wunderbar! Genau dorthin wollte Sirius auch endlich! „Viel Spaß noch!", rief er den beiden zum Abschied zu und rannte los.

Um in der folgenden Sekunde erneut zu straucheln.

_Snape!_

Um ein Haar wäre er in Snape hineingelaufen! Der mit versteinertem Gesicht im Schatten einer Tanne gelauert hatte. Offensichtlich schon die ganze Zeit, denn sein Blick war starr auf Lily und James gerichtet, die sich Sirius' Gehör nach vergnüglich miteinander kichernd in Richtung Gebüsch entfernten.

Der Schmerz in Snapes schwarzen Augen machte Sirius im ersten Moment stumm. Doch noch ehe er die Beklommenheit in seiner Kehle hätte deuten können, kam Snapes hasserfüllte Stimme ihm zuvor:

„Black! Warum hast du dich denn erst wieder angezogen? Du wirst bereits sehnsüchtig in der Heulenden Hütte erwartet – von einem Weib primitivster Sorte. Ihr passt echt richtig toll zusammen!"

Wenn er vorgehabt hatte, sich ein bisschen abzulenken, indem er Sirius zu einer Schlägerei provozierte, so musste der ihn allerdings enttäuschen.

_... sehnsüchtig erwartet. Von einem Weib ... _

Er hatte nämlich weit Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit dummen kleinen Jungs zu schlagen, die nicht wussten, wohin mit ihrem Testosteron. Sirius war nicht einmal in der Lage, zornig zu werden. Alles, was er für seinen Feind empfinden konnte, war Mitleid. „Tja, ist nicht dein Tag heute, Snape", stellte er lediglich fest und wollte an ihm vorbei, weiter.

„Stupor!", versuchte Snape erneut, Sirius aufzuhalten.

_... sehnsüchtiges Weib ... _

Der hielt sich die Seite, wo der Schockzauber ihn gestreift hatte. Ach, verdammt, dieser dämlichen Slytherin soll ihn in Ruhe lassen mit seinem Liebesfrust, Sirius musste los!

Snape jedoch hatte nicht vor, mit seinem Gestichel aufzuhören. „Ich sage doch: du bist so primitiv, dass du deinen Zauberstab gar nicht erst dabei hast!"

_Mein sehnsüchtiges Weib erwartet mich, verflucht noch mal!_

Und weil Sirius wirklich keinen Zauberstab dabei hatte und nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in Tatze zu verwandeln. Nicht in Anwesenheit des Feindes natürlich.

So rannte er einfach los. Maximale Beschleunigung. So schnell er konnte, Haken schlagend, um Snapes penetranten, aber schlecht gezielten Flüchen auszuweichen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, ohne sich um seine bloßen Füße und ungeschützten Knöchel zu kümmern.

Doch dann erreichte er die kleine Schlucht, die er anvisiert hatte und sie ihm Deckung gab vor Snapes neugierigen Augen. Hier konzentrierte er sich auf den Animaguszauber -

- und dann kann er endlich richtig rennen!

_Oh, du mein sehnsüchtiges Weib, ich komme! _


	23. Der sehnsüchtige Hund

**23. Der sehnsüchtige Hund**

Bellatrix, die noch lange Minuten auf die zugeschlagene Tür gestarrt hatte, wusste, dass sie aufgeben konnte. Es war vorbei, Sirius würde nicht mehr kommen. Langsam ging sie die Treppe nach oben, den Korridor entlang, trat durch die offenstehende Tür ins Schlafzimmer, wo Peitsche und Halsbänder noch immer auf dem Bett lagen.

Wenn ihr eines klar geworden war, dann, dass diese Hütte wirklich kein Versteck mehr darstellte. Hier ging es ja zu wie in der Winkelgasse kurz vor Ladenschluss! Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wer allein heute alles aufgetaucht war. Wahrscheinlich wurde das Haus hier von sämtlichen Pärchen Hogwarts für ihr Stelldichein genutzt.

Sie schnüffelte. Manchmal wäre es von Vorteil, eine feine Hundenase zu haben. Dann könnte sie jetzt genau sagen, wer sich hier schon alles vergnügt hatte.

Nun, sie konnte es nicht, dass die Luft insgesamt aber abgestanden roch, staubig, ungepflegt – spielte keine Rolle.

Sie griff nach Peitsche und – Moment mal, wo war das zweite Halsband? Sie sah auf dem Bett herum, dort lag aber nur das eine, schließlich auf dem Fußboden und unter dem Bett. Natürlich fand sie – nichts.

Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen … Bellatrix seufzte. Es nutzte alles nichts. Sirius würde nicht kommen, um sein Halsband zu tragen, und so, wie es aussah, blieb das für Bella sowieso verschwunden. Ein Trauerspiel!

Aber es wurde ja eh Zeit, sich nach einer Freundschaftswerbung umzusehen. Und für alles andere – hatte sie schließlich Rodolphus.

Überhaupt der – Bellatrix seufzte. Sicher, es war gut, dass es ihn gab. Ja, ja, auch wenn sie sich eigentlich dauernd mit ihm zoff, was in den allermeisten Fällen an ihr lag, sie wusste, dass sie ihm wichtig war und dass er für sie da sein würde, falls sie ihn brauchte. Selbst der wenig aufregende Sex mit ihm war wenigstens Sex – und damit mehr, als sie hier mit dem nicht anwesenden Sirius hatte.

Wenn sie sich also jetzt gleich auf den Weg machte und bei Rodolphus gehörig jammerte, würde er ihr womöglich sogar bei der Anwerbung helfen. Rodolphus war so. Wenig nachtragend, gerecht. Langweilig. Aber sie würde leiden müssen – oder zumindest sehr überzeugend so tun, als würde sie das.

Bellatrix verzog den Mund. Sie fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut. Seit Tagen war sie allein, verlassen, niemand kümmerte sich um sie, sorgte für sie, kümmerte sich darum, dass sie aß oder trank. Sie würde noch verhungern oder verdursten, wenn sie länger hier bliebe.

Sie lauschte in sich. Da, das seltsame Gefühl im Bauch, konnte das Hunger sein? Oh ja, bestimmt!

Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Bellatrix war nämlich eingefallen, dass sie heute Morgen, noch daheim – Rodolphus war bereits aus dem Haus gewesen, als sie aufgestanden war – sich von seiner Elfe Schlurfi gebratene Eier hatte bringen lassen, Buttertoast, Marmelade und jede Menge Tee.

Aber wenn das, was sie da spürte, gar kein nagender Hunger war, was war es dann?

Sie fand keine Antwort.

Dafür rumste es unten.

Bellatrix Kopf ruckte herum. Die Tür war aufgeflogen, das hatte sie deutlich gehört. Noch deutlicher jedoch konnte sie jetzt hören, dass jemand kam.

Mit großen Sätzen – und nicht auf zwei Füßen.

„Sirius?"

Da war er auch schon heran, stürmte gegen sie, warf sie um, auf den Rücken, war über ihr.

„Oh, mein Sirius, mein Hundchen, da bist du ja endlich! Du hast aber lange gebraucht, mein Süßer, ich hatte schon Angst, du kämst gar nicht mehr!"

Ihre Hände krallten sich in sein Fell, wie um ihn zu halten. Doch dann kreischte sie auf, als seine vorwitzige Hundeschnauze allzu forsch über ihr Gesicht zu schlabbern versuchte. Sie hielt sie fest, bog sie zur Seite.

Worauf dieser Hund sofort ansprang, sie packen wollte, festhalten, während sich sein Unterleib bereits erwartungsvoll krümmte.

„Sirius, nicht doch, hey, lass mich am Leben, und außerdem müssen wir dich zuerst ..."

Dieser Hund war mehr als spitz! Wenn sie ihn nicht sofort in Menschengestalt bekäme, würde er sie hier … an Ort und Stelle … als Hund … Nein!

Bellatrix hatte noch deutlich vor Augen, wie sie Sirius schon einmal mit einem Kuss in Menschengestalt gezwungen hatte. Das würde wieder wirken. Und dann hätte sie ihren Prinzen. Nackt, wunderschön – und sehr, sehr hungrig, wie seine hündisch-hilflosen Stöße eindeutig zeigten.

Mühsam stemmte sie sich unter ihm in die Höhe. Merlin, war der schwer!

Doch dann hatte sie es geschafft, Sirius unter den Hundeachseln gepackt und von sich weggedrückt. Fast im gleichen Moment küsste sie bereits die nasse Hundeschnauze – und fühlte, wie unter ihren Lippen die Verwandlung begann. Neugierig sah sie dabei zu.

Es ging schnell. Das Fell verschwand, die hündischen Züge, Kopf und Körper streckten sich, die Zähne schrumpften.

Binnen eines Moments war Sirius da. Nackt, in voller Pracht und bereit – oh so bereit!

Und tatsächlich – er hielt sich nicht mit langen Worten auf, sondern packte sie, zerrte an ihr, schob ihren Rock nach oben. Wie gut, dass sie nie Unterwäsche trug!

Er war zu hungrig, sie sah es an seinen Augen, fühlte es an der Eile, der Hektik. Er musste sofort und ohne Umschweife an sein Ziel gelangen. Und so griff sie nach ihm und führte ihn an die richtige Stelle, packte dann seinen Po.

Ein paar heftige Stöße – er bäumte sich auf, schrie, sein Gesicht verzogen vor wütender Lust. Dann sackte er über ihr zusammen.

Bellatrix gab ihm einen Moment. Aber nur den.

„Oh, da hatte es aber jemand nötig, du kleiner, süßer ... Knabe! Aber dir ist schon klar, dass du noch nicht fertig bist, nicht wahr? Ich brauche dich noch, hörst du?"

„Oh!"

Es war, als würde Sirius gerade eben erst erscheinen, als wäre das, was soeben geschehen war, noch der Hund in ihm gewesen – Bellatrix hatte Mühe, die vibrierenden Nerven in ihrem Bauch ruhig zu halten. Verschnaufen musste er. Wenigstens einen Moment, ehe sie zum Zuge kommen würde.

Doch nun war Sirius schon wieder so viel Mensch, dass er seine Hand zwischen sie beide schieben konnte, nach unten, an ihrem Bauch entlang, weiter, über den Venushügel, und weiter ...

Bellatrix stöhnt auf, als er ihre empfindlichste Stelle traf. _So ist es gut, mein Sirius._

Doch die Erregung wich urplötzlich, als er zwischen kleinen abgehackten Küssen beteuerte: „Es tut mir leid, Bella, ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder vernachlässigen, ich ..."

_Nein! Komm jetzt nicht so! _

Ohne nachzudenken holte sie aus und ließ ihre Hand auf seine Wange niederklatschen. Sirius zuckte augenblicklich hoch und musterte sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

Er verstand es nicht.

„Na, du Schlappschwanz?"

Um ihm zu zeigen, was sie wollte, brauchte, hob sie die Arme über den Kopf. _Fessle mich! Halte mich! Nimm mich!_

Ihre Hüfte rieb auffordernd an der seinen.

Er reagierte. „Ich ...", stammelte er, „ich wollte doch nur ..."

Na? Würde er von alleine drauf kommen? Oder sollte sie ein klein wenig deutlicher werden? Unverwandt in seine Augen starrend, neigte sie den Kopf, schloss die Lider, bis sie ihn durch ihre Wimpern nur noch undeutlich erkennen konnte. _Nimm mich! Sei wild – und ich werde zum Kätzchen!_

„Ich liebe dich", raunte seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

_Falsch, falsch, falsch!_ So war Rodolphus, aber doch nicht Sirius! Ihre Beine strampelten vor Enttäuschung, vor Verzweiflung, vor Frust!

„Du bist die tollste Frau auf der Welt, und ich werde dich immer ..."

Zischend fuhr ihre Hand erneut auf seine Wange, hinterließ den feuerroten Abdruck ihrer Finger. _Nachhilfe, mein Lieber!_

Wieder zuckte er zurück. Fassungslos, nicht verstehend.

Also musste sie noch deutlicher werden: „Willst du dich nicht auch noch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich immer so gemein behandele?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich – vor Wut. Wundervoll! Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er sie, schüttelte sie, Mordlust im Gesicht. Ergeben präsentierte sie ihm die Kehle, schloss die Augen. Schmerz! Wundervoller, machtvoller, dominanter Schmerz.

Sie juchzte verhalten, als seine Hand in ihre Haare fuhr, sie packte und daran riss. _Ja! Ja, jajajaja!_

Er zwang ihren Kopf in den Nacken, brachte seine zorndunklen Augen vor die ihren: „Du hast mich getreten und gedemütigt, du ..."

„.. elende Schlampe?" Sie gurgelte ein wenig, weil ihr Hals so wunderbar eng war, dass sie kaum Luft bekam.

Er hatte verstanden! Endlich hatte er verstanden und gleich würde er über sie herfallen und sie endlich, endlich einfach nehmen.

Bellatrix machte sich bereit, ihn gebührend zu empfangen, hob die Hüften, öffnete die Lippen, stöhnte …

… als sie registrierte, dass Sirius sie verdutzt anstarrte.

Was war denn jetzt? Brauchte er noch mehr Hilfe?

Nun denn: „Oh, du wirst mich bestrafen ... oh Hilfe, das wirst du! Aufs Heftigste! Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, ich habe keine Chance."

So, jetzt musste er doch kapieren! Und endlich seinen Part übernehmen. Sie hob die Stimme in Klein-Mädchen-Sopran: „Oh bitte, verschone mich, Sirius! Ich fürchte mich so vor deiner ungehemmten Brutalität ..."

_Und wenn du dann so richtig in Fahrt bist, legst du mir das Halsband an, ziehst es langsam zu und dann reitest du mich wild._

Die Glückseligkeit, endlich am Ziel angelang zu sein, durchfuhr sie wohlig – und ließ sie in die Tiefe stürzen, als er sie losließ und dafür sein verwirrtes Gesicht vor ihre Augen schob.

„Aber ..."

Nur dieses eine Wort und sie wusste, sie hat sich getäuscht. Dies war halt doch nur ein Junge. Ein dummer noch dazu, zwar mit einem phantastisch dominanten Körper gesegnet, aber mit einer schwachen Kleinjungen-Seele. Der würde sie nie und nimmer einfach nehmen.

Diesmal legte sie all ihre Enttäuschung hinein, als sie ihre Hand erneut auf seine Wange niederklatschen ließ. Sie fühlte seine empfindliche Gesichtshaut aufplatzen, sah Blut.

„SAG MAL, SPINNST DU?"

Er kochte vor plötzlicher Wut – und der dominante Hund war wieder nah unter der Oberfläche, funkelte sie angriffslustig an, riss ihre Arme nach oben und warf sich mit Wucht auf sie.

„Oh, ja, du bist so stark, du gibst es mir, du wirst so brutal zu mir sein!"

Hatte er jetzt ENDLICH kapiert, was sie haben musste? Er zuckte nicht zurück.

Das war – gut. Also weiter: „Oh bitte, Sirius, lass mich los, ich habe solche Angst vor deiner Strafe, hab Erbarmen mit mir."

Gleichzeitig wand sie sich unter seinem Griff. _Lass mich bloß nicht los! _

Gewaltsam trieb er ihre Beine auseinander, brachte sich in Positur, stieß zu – au – daneben. Aber egal, er war so wundervoll wütend, machtvoll, kräftig. _Mehr, meeehr! _

„Du bist so zornig, du willst dich an mir rächen, indem du mich gnadenlos durchbumst"

Nicht, dass er plötzlich auf die Idee käme, seine herrliche Wut wieder abzulegen.

Aber das tat er nicht. Sah sie nur an mit entschlossen verhärteter Miene. Er HATTE verstanden.

Der kleine Junge war vollständig verschwunden, hatte dem Mann Platz gemacht, aus dessen Augen ungezügelte Wolllust schoss. Bellatrix fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Blitze durchzuckten ihren Unterleib.

„Oh, bitte, Sirius, verschone mich, tu mir nichts, lass mich ..."

Statt ihrem Flehen nachzugeben, packte er sie an den Haaren, zerrte daran. Wundervoll, wunder-, wunder-, wundervoll! Bellatrix stöhnte vor Wonne.

Und dann waren seine Lippen da. Weich zuerst, nachgiebig. Sie knurrte warnend. Nicht das!

Diesmal verstand er sofort. Und als er sie dann küsste, tat er das mit Kraft, mit Macht, dominant!

Bellatrix war am Ziel. Weiter! Jetzt bloß nicht nachlassen!

Sie legte sich bereit. Jetzt würde er sie fic...

„BLACK, DU PRIMITIVER HUND!"

„AAAH!"

Ein plötzlicher Zuschauer war aufgetaucht. Klasse!

Doch Sirius schien das anders zu sehen, machte einen Satz nach oben, weg von ihr. Bellatrix war schneller als er, krallte sich an ihm fest, wurde ein Stückchen mitgerissen, zog ihn wieder nach unten.

„Weiter, mein Sirius, fick mich, kümmer dich nicht darum, du musst es zu Ende bringen, komm schon, DU BIST SO GEIL, SO HERRISCH, SO HERRLICH GEIIIIIL!", schrie sie, schlug auf ihn ein, kratzte, wand sich. „FICK MICH, du sollst mich ficken, verdammt noch mal, fick mich, ICH KOMME JEEEEEEEEETZT!"

„Ihr seid ja so was von pervers!"

Der Kerl störte doch nicht wirklich! Warum war Sirius erstarrt? Ein Zuschauer – das war doch …

Doch Sirius hatte sie bereits verlassen.

Nun gut, wenn er nicht wollte, sie konnte auch anders.

Bellatrix rappelte sich ebenfalls auf, verrenkte sich die Arme, um an die Knöpfe im Rücken zu kommen, öffnete ihr Kleid und ließ es einfach fallen. Nackt wie eine Nymphe machte sie einen großen Schritt hinaus und warf dem Hinzugekommenen einen koketten Blick zu. Ach, das war der Junge, der vorhin schon einmal … wie hieß der gleich nochmal? Snape? Dem quollen jetzt fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ebenso wie Sirius, der in nackter Pracht daneben stand.

Bellatrix lächelte, drehte sich ein wenig, dann bückte sie sich, darauf achtend, ihre Hinterfront zu präsentieren, nestelte an der Tasche des Rocks und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte sie, dass Snape zurückgewichen war. Sirius dagegen, die Hände schützend über sein bestes Stück gelegt, beobachtete sie mit offenem Mund und Panik im Blick.

_Nur ruhig, mein Hündchen, gleich können wir weiterspielen! _Gelassen richtete sie den Zauberstab auf Snape.

„Glaciato!"

Der erstarrte magisch zu Eis, bleib aber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen.

Sirius wandte sich unter sichtlichen Mühen von ihr ab und warf einen Blick auf Snape.

„Ein so anregender Zuschauer, nicht wahr, mein Sirius?"

Nun würde der nicht mehr dazwischenquatschen und Sirius irritieren. Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief. Snapes entgeisterter Blick – oh ja, das prickelte. Ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, Halsbänder und Peitsche einzusetzen?

„Nicht, Bella, er ist ..."

„... nicht allzu ansehnlich, aber er hat trotzdem was."

Sie ließ ihre Augen über den dunklen Jungen streichen. Wenn sie sich die Kleider wegdachte – hm, der hatte wirklich was. Ein bisschen dünn vielleicht, die Nase zu groß im schmalen Gesicht. „Er strahlt eine natürliche Autorität aus, weißt du? Also nicht jetzt, jetzt hat er nur Angst." Doch, aus dem konnte noch was werden. Mit ein bisschen Anleitung …

Sie lachte, machte einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, fasste nach seinem Penis, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie augenblicklich weitermachen konnten. „Und ich finde es sagenhaft geil, einen autoritären Mann schwach zu machen!"

„NEIN, HÖR AUF, ICH WILL DAS SO NICHT!" Mit einem empörten Ausruf entzog sich Sirius ihrem Zugriff. „Ich will nicht, dass er zusieht, das ist wirklich ekelhaft!"

„Och, du magst das nicht?" Nun gut, würde sie also dafür sorgen, dass sie nur einen Zuhörer hätten. Was an sich schade war, rausgeschmissen. Aber wenn Sirius das so befahl … Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Caecitudo! – Jetzt ist er blind. Besser?"

Snape wankte – und fiel um, darüber hinaus vorübergehend geblendet.

Bellatrix richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius. Nun konnten sie endlich da weitermachen, wo sie so rüde unterbrochen worden waren.

Doch Sirius schlug nach ihrer Hand, umklammerte ihr Handgelenk, presste und verdrehte es. Seine Stimme klang unmissverständlich. „Ich mache es nicht, wenn er dabei ist, verstanden?"

Bellatrix seufzte auf. „Du weißt ja doch auch ohne Nachhilfe ganz genau, was du willst!"

Sirius einen innigen Blick schenkend, strich sie mit der freien Hand über seine noch immer knallrote Wange mit dem kleinen Riss, der dunkelrot aus den Barthaaren herausblitzte. Er war einfach umwerfend!

Nun gut, dann gab es diesmal keinen Zuschauer. Bellatrix hielt sich nicht lange mit der verpassen Chance auf. Sie hatte bereits eine neue Idee, zog Sirius aus dem Schlafzimmer, knallte die Tür zu, versiegelte sie. „Für den Fall, dass der Lähmzauber nachlassen sollte."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, nicht dass er ihr erneut in den Zauberstab fassen würde, piekte sie damit in seinen Bauch und flüsterte „Incarcerus" und „Lokomotor", bugsierte den gefesselten und japsenden Mann an die nächstbeste Wand und ging vor ihm auf die Knie …

Sie würde ihm jetzt zeigen, welche Wonnen ihn erwarteten. Wenn er tat, was sie begehrte. Meister und Sklavin der Lüste. Nichts mehr. Aber auch nichts weniger.


	24. Das sehnsüchtige Weib

**23 a. Das sehnsüchtige Weib**

_Oh, du mein sehnsüchtiges Weib, ich komme! _

Nebenwirkungen hin oder her, als Tatze ist Sirius einfach schneller. Ist vor Verletzungen geschützt.

Und obendrein nicht im Mindesten erschöpft, als er an der Heulenden Hütte ankommt. Nicht mal sonderlich außer Atem ist er. Wirft sich gegen die Eingangstür, gerät ins Taumeln, fängt sich aber mühelos auf seine vier Beine und springt mit drei Sätzen die Treppe hinauf, ins Schlafzimmer – und tatsächlich, da ist sie!

Er hat nicht daran gezweifelt, natürlich nicht, und das war völlig richtig, denn sie ist hier. Sie hat auf ihn gewartet, sehnsüchtig, und jetzt hat er sie umgeworfen, steht breitbeinig über ihr und leckt ihr voller begeistertem Entzücken das Gesicht.

Ihre Arme haben sich sofort ebenso entzückt um ihn geschlungen. „Oh, mein Sirius, mein Hundchen, da bist du ja endlich! Du hast aber lange gebraucht, mein Süßer, ich hatte schon Angst, du kämst gar nicht mehr!" Sie lacht, sie streichelt ihn, schiebt seine Schnauze ein Stück zur Seite.

Ah! Das ist das Zeichen für ihn, dass er sie im Nacken packen muss, um seinen Hinterleib in Position zu bringen damit er sie endlich ...

„Sirius, nicht doch, hey, lass mich am Leben, und außerdem müssen wir dich zuerst ..."

Und dann packt sie ihn resolut unter den Vorderbeinen und hält ihn – es kostet sie Mühe, sie schnauft angestrengt und sehr verheißungsvoll – von sich ab. Um ihm blitzschnell einen riesigen Schmatz auf die Schnauze zu drücken.

Sirius' nackter Männerkörper fällt auf sie hernieder.

Und das ist herrlich! Sein Glied ist die ganze Zeit schon steif gewesen, sodass er, der er ja wieder Hände hat, lediglich ihre Röcke aus dem Weg zerren muss ... Oh, und auch sie ist nackt unter all dem Stoff! Da ist nichts mehr zwischen ihnen, und sie hilft ihm sogar ... führt ihn direkt ins Paradies, er kann einfach in sie hineingleiten ... und stoßen, stoßen und noch tiefer und stoßen und schneller und immer weiter stoßen, stoßen, stoß... und – ja, jaa, JAAA, BELLA, JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Selig sinkt er über ihr zusammen.

„Oh, da hatte es aber jemand nötig, du kleiner, süßer ... Knabe!", gluckst sie an seinem Ohr und beschert ihm eine Gänsehaut. „Aber dir ist schon klar, dass du noch nicht fertig bist, nicht wahr? Ich brauche dich noch, hörst du?" -

- „Oh ..." Damit holte sie ihn unsanft ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Zu schnell, er war auch diesmal wieder zu früh gekommen, hatte ihr keine Chance auf einen Höhepunkt gelassen, bei Frauen dauerte das viel länger. Verdammt, da war er direkt in die alte Falle geraten!

Unbeholfen schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden so herrlich aneinander klebenden Körper, erreichte Bellas üppiges Haar da unten, herrlich voll und nass und einen Schwall ihres köstlichen Dufts ausströmend.

Und sie stöhnte ganz entrückt auf, es war also noch nicht zu spät, ein Glück! Erleichtert bedeckte er ihr Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen. „Es tut mir leid, Bella, ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder vernachlässigen, ich ..."

KLATSCH!

„AH!"

Was ...? Er hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. Sie ... hatte ihn geohrfeigt? Und zwar so hart, dass sein Oberkörper senkrecht in die Höhe geschossen war.

„Na, du Schlappschwanz?", stieß sie hervor.

Total verblüfft starrte er sie an.

Sie lag nach wie vor unter ihm, beide Hände weit über ihren Kopf gestreckt, ließ im Hohlkreuz provokant ihr Becken kreisen. Unübersehbar darauf bedacht, ihn dabei ständig an Oberschenkel und Hüfte zu berühren. Sodass er schon wieder ...

Er schloss seinen aufklaffenden Mund. „Ich ...", stammelte er, „ich wollte doch nur ..."

Was zum Henker wollte sie?

Sie hielt seinen Blick in ihrem fest. Mit riesigen Pupillen, so schwarz, dass sich nichts darin spiegelte. Wie unter Hypnosezauber starrte Sirius hinein in diese uferlose Schwärze. Lediglich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnehmend, wie sie den Kopf zur Seite beugte, ganz langsam, als wollte sie testen, ob er ihr auch mit seinen Augen folgte. Als ihr Ohr auf ihre Schulter traf, plinkerte sie mit ihren unglaublichen Wimpern und spähte dann durch fast geschlossene Lider zu ihm herauf. Herausfordernd. Lasziv, ein Wort, unter dem er sich erst jetzt etwas vorstellen konnte.

Was wollte sie?

Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, sich nicht in ihre verführerischen Bewegungen fallen zu lassen. Diesmal durfte er auf gar keinen Fall ... die Kontrolle verlieren. Oh Mann, sein ganzer Körper prickelte! Er musste sie wieder haben, jetzt sofort! Hätte alles gegeben, um einfach nach ihr greifen zu können ...

Doch was würde passieren? Würde sie wieder so ausrasten wie das letzte Mal? Und ihn verlassen? Warum war sie schon wieder so wütend? Was sollte er tun, damit sie blieb und ihn wieder heran ließ?

Aber so wie sie sich an ihm rieb ... war sie doch genauso scharf wie er, oder? Er seufzte gequält. Schob sein Becken näher an sie heran. Alles in ihm wollte nur noch die Augen schließen und wieder in sie hineingleiten und wieder und wieder und ...

Nein! Er durfte ... sich nicht täuschen lassen. Seine Wange ziepte noch. Und auch die blauen Flecke, wo sie ihn letztes Mal getreten hatte, waren keineswegs verheilt. Nein, zuerst ... musste er herausfinden, was sie von ihm wollte. Die sie nun so tat, als wollte sie auch ...

Er musste ... sie befriedigen, musste ... alles ... tun, um sie glücklich zu machen ... _Was wollen Frauen? Was macht Frauen glücklich?_

„Ich liebe dich!", war alles, was er an Worten zusammengerafft bekam. „Du bist die tollste Frau auf der Welt, und ich werde dich immer ..."

KLATSCH!

Schon wieder war ihre flache Hand mit voller Wucht auf seine Wange geprallt.

„Willst du dich nicht auch noch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich immer so gemein behandele?", zischte sie – oh ja, gemein! -

- Warum ist sie so gemein zu ihm, verdammt noch mal, er will doch nur alles richtig machen!

Die enorme Wut, die wie eine Woge brodelnder Lava in ihm hoch kocht, überwältigt ihn selbst – und die Frau unter ihm erst recht. Er packt sie grob an den Schultern, schüttelt sie mit Macht. Dass sie aufstöhnt, stachelt ihn an, er muss ihr auch noch in die Haare greifen, rucken, ihr richtig wehtun.

„Aaah ...", schreit sie auf.

Er zerrt heftiger, zwingt ihren Kopf in den Nacken, ihr Oberkörper kommt hoch.

„Du hast mich getreten und gedemütigt, du ..."

„.. elende Schlampe?" Erstickt durch den Schmerz, den er ihr zufügt – und doch in eifriger Begeisterung wie ein Kind, das dem Lehrer die richtige Antwort anbietet.

Irritiert hat Sirius innegehalten.

„Oh, du wirst mich bestrafen ... oh Hilfe, das wirst du! Aufs Heftigste! Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, ich habe keine Chance." Ihre Stimme ist dunkel. Beschwörend. Um sich schlagartig zu heben, in hohen Frequenzen zu jammern: „Oh bitte, verschone mich, Sirius! Ich fürchte mich so vor deiner ungehemmten Brutalität ..."

_Was?_ „Aber ..." Er ist so perplex, dass er sie losgelassen hat. Doch im folgenden Augenblick noch mehr.

KLATSCH!

„AU!"

Ihre freie Hand hat von Neuem zugeschlagen, und nun ist seine Geduld endgültig erschöpft. „SAG MAL, SPINNST DU?", langt er wirklich grob nach ihren Handgelenken und stemmt sie mit einem energischen Ruck auseinander, wirft sich der Länge nach auf ihren Körper, ihn mit seinem Gewicht mühelos auf den Boden drückend.

„Oh, ja, du bist so stark, du gibst es mir, du wirst so brutal zu mir sein!" Dies wieder dunkel und rau. Den Wechsel nun kennt er. Ihr hohes Wimmern. „Oh bitte, Sirius, lass mich los, ich habe solche Angst vor deiner Strafe, hab Erbarmen mit mir!"

Und noch während er sich in einem mittlerweile verschwindend ohnmächtigen Teil seines Verstandes besorgt fragt, wieso sein Penis ihr Winseln als pure Verheißung empfindet, hört er sie beide synchron vor haltloser Lust aufstöhnen. Sie ist einfach nur heiß, heiß, heiß! Wie sie verzweifelt ihre Schenkel zusammenpresst, um ihn von sich abzuhalten. Wie sie japst, als er sein Knie gewaltsam dazwischen treibt. Und noch lauter, als sie sich an ihm zu reiben versucht, ohne es ihn merken zu lassen. Er zwängt seinen Oberschenkel nachdrücklicher voran – und dann kann sie nicht anders als zu stöhnen ... sich zu winden, zu wimmern ... Und all das macht sein Glied so steif wie nie zuvor.

Mit aller Macht drängt er seinen gesamten Unterkörper zwischen ihre Beine und stößt sein erneut maximal bereites Glied in ihre vor heißer Feuchtigkeit duftende Spalte. Er trifft nicht richtig, rutscht ab an ihrem Eingang, gleitet lediglich außen entlang, aber selbst das ... Er stöhnt hingebungsvoll, reibt sich enger, vor, zurück ...

„Du bist so zornig, du willst dich an mir rächen, indem du mich gnadenlos durchbumst", erinnert sie ihn nachdrücklich mit ihrer tiefen Stimme.

Sich rächen, sie bestrafen, so ein Quatsch, das will er überhaupt nicht.

Aber sie will das so, das hat jetzt endlich kapiert. Und wenn sie so scharf darauf ist, dann gibt er ihr das eben. Denn sie ist scharf, unglaublich obergeilrattenscharf. Wie sie sich an ihm windet, wie sie vor grenzenloser Erregung fast heult, weil sie es nicht mehr aushalten kann. Wie sie ihn anfleht, jetzt mit ihrer hellen Mädchenstimme ... „Oh, bitte, Sirius, verschone mich, tu mir nichts, lass mich ..."

Das Gegenteil, immer das Gegenteil von dem, was sie sagt, muss er tun.

Und so packt er sie wiederum an den Haaren, weil sie vorhin dabei so lustvoll gestöhnt hat – und ja! Sie tut es wieder! Sie stöhnt und reibt ihre Scheide an ihm und zieht ihr Gesicht näher heran, weil er sie küssen muss, auf der Stelle!

Ihr Mund ist so offen, so heiß, so ...feucht, ganz genauso feucht wie unten ... Er muss seinen Mund noch weiter machen, weicher ... Bella stößt ein warnendes Knurren aus. Nein, härter, natürlich, härter muss er sich machen, muss seine Lippen hart und unnachgiebig zwischen ihre drängen, muss eindringen, fordernd, mehr, mit seiner Zunge, mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und ... sein Glied ist so hart, so bereit, oh ja, eindringen, auch unten, er muss auch unten auf der Stelle in sie hinein!

Und ja! Sie spreizt ihre Beine noch breiter, willigst, wollüstig, einfach nur wundervoll! Voll. Er ist voll, noch immer, bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Von ihr, von seiner Lust, von seinem Samen, den er in sie spritzen muss, immer wieder. Weil sie sein ist, weil sie ihm gehört, weil er sie nie wieder lassen wird, er wird sie für immer ... -

- „BLACK, DU PRIMITIVER HUND!"

„AAAH!"

Hilfe! Snape? Schon wieder?

Doch dessen Stimme hätte Sirius selbst in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen sofort erkannt. Er war vor Schreck in die Höhe geschnellt – doch Bella krallte sich mit Armen und Beinen an ihm fest und zog ihn nach unten, verhinderte, dass er aus ihr heraus glitt.

„Weiter, mein Sirius, fick mich, kümmer dich nicht darum, du musst es zu Ende bringen, komm schon, DU BIST SO GEIL, SO HERRISCH, SO HERRLICH GEIIIIIL!", schrie sie und gebärdete sich wie wahnsinnig unter ihm. „FICK MICH, du sollst mich ficken, verdammt noch mal, fick mich, ICH KOMME JEEEEEEEEETZT!"

„Ihr seid ja so was von pervers!", schnarrte Snapes ekelhaftes Organ in Sirius' Ohren, vereitelte, dass Bellas schriller Aufschrei, ihre unbändige Lust, die sie mit ihm, Sirius, empfand, zu ihm durchdringen konnte.

Nackt, wie er war, sprang er auf – obwohl sein schmerzhaft unbefriedigter Penis unangenehm in der Luft hing – und baute sich vor diesem widerlichen Slytherin auf.

Der seine Augen in höhnischem Spott über Sirius' Blöße wandern ließ, während er seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf dessen Herz richtete.

Sirius' Erektion fiel in sich zusammen, unwillkürlich bedeckte er sich mit den Händen.

Und erstarrte, als er Bella hinter sich hörte ... SIE ZOG SICH AUS?

Er fuhr zu ihr herum – und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch Snape erschrocken zusammengezuckt war. Die nackte Bella mit entsetztem Blick anstarrte. Und Schritt für Schritt zurückwich.

„Glaciato!", kroch Bellas Stimme wie beiläufig an Sirius' Ohr vorbei – denn ihr Ziel war Snape gewesen.

Welcher sie nun, magisch zu Eis erstarrt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund stumm und starr angaffte.

„Ein so anregender Zuschauer, nicht wahr, mein Sirius?", fühlte der Bellas vor Sex strotzende Haut an seinem Rücken.

„Nicht, Bella, er ist ..."

„... nicht allzu ansehnlich, aber er hat trotzdem was", urteilte sie mit Kennerblick auf den noch immer schreckstarren Slytherin. „Er strahlt eine natürliche Autorität aus, weißt du? Also nicht jetzt, jetzt hat er nur Angst." Sie lachte wild. Umschloss Sirius' Penis mit einer Hand, der im ersten Moment zu perplex war, sie zu unterbrechen. „Und ich finde es sagenhaft geil, einen autoritären Mann schwach zu machen!" Sie fing an, Sirius zu ...

„NEIN, HÖR AUF, ICH WILL DAS SO NICHT!", brachte er erst jetzt fertig, sich ihren flinken Fingern zu entziehen. „Ich will nicht, dass er zusieht, das ist wirklich ekelhaft!"

„Och, du magst das nicht?" Bella zog eine Flunsch. Dann ließ sie ein zufriedenes kleines Lachen hören und zielte erneut mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Snape. „Caecitudo! – Jetzt ist er blind. Besser?" Sie grinste Sirius an und wollte von Neuem nach seinem Glied fassen.

Diesmal jedoch schlug er nach ihrer Hand, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Erwischte sie am Handgelenk, verdrehte es ihr, damit sie es endlich kapierte. „Ich mache es nicht, wenn er dabei ist, verstanden?", knurrte er, unmissverständlich sauer.

Sah ihre Pupillen sich vor Bewunderung weiten. „Du weißt ja doch auch ohne Nachhilfe ganz genau, was du willst!", gurrte sie und strich ihm aufreizend über die bestimmt noch immer gerötete Wange, die sie vorhin malträtiert hatte.

Zog ihn mit sich, als ob sie ihn an der Hand hätte und nicht er sie, an dem blind gelähmten Snape vorbei, aus dem Schlafzimmer. Knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Versiegelte sie. „Für den Fall, dass der Lähmzauber nachlassen sollte", erklärte sie strahlend.

Und dann veränderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere ihr Blick. Wurde leise, lauernd ... -

- schickt Sirius nicht endende kribbelnde Schauer durch den Leib, die sich in seiner Mitte sammeln und ...

Die Unterlippe genüsslich zwischen die Zähne ziehend, piekt Bella jetzt die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in seinen Bauch und wispert verheißungsvoll: „Incarcerus!"

Sirius japst auf – während sich blitzschnelle Schnüre um seine Hände und Fußknöchel wickeln und Bella ihn mit einem ‚Lokomotor' an die nächstbeste Wand befördert. Zu seinem Glück, denn sie geht mit genießerischem Blick in seine Augen – die bestimmt ebenso weit aufgerissenen sind wie Snapes da drinnen – vor ihm auf die Knie. Sein einen endlosen Moment lang haltlos bebender Penis sorgt dafür, dass er sich mit gequält gen Himmel gerichtetem Blick an die rubbelige Tapete in seinem Rücken lehnen muss, um nicht umzufallen. Doch dann ... Dann wird er warm und weich und pulsierend und ... wonnewonnewonnevoll von ihrem wunderbaren Mund umschlossen und kann sich endlich, endlich ihren unwiderstehlichen Bemühungen hingeben ...

Und während er seinen Orgasmus heranrauschen fühlt und er schneller und heftiger und verzweifelter in ihren Mund stößt, ahnt er bereits, dass sie es ihm diesmal wohl nicht so schnell gönnen wird.

Und natürlich, im nächsten Augenblick steht sein Glied wieder allein.

Sirius braucht noch einen Augenblick mehr, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden. Doch dann räuspert er sich mit Nachdruck und legt alle verhinderte Lust in sein Brummen: „Wenn ich diese Fesseln loswerde, werde ich dir den Hintern versohlen, Bellatrix Lestrange, sodass du eine Woche lang nicht sitzen kannst!"

Ihr Aufseufzen ist pure Verzückung.


	25. Der andere Mann

**24. Der andere Mann**

„Wenn ich diese Fesseln loswerde, werde ich dir den Hintern versohlen, Bellatrix Lestrange, sodass du eine Woche lang nicht sitzen kannst!"

PLOPP! Seine Gelenke sind frei. Verdattert ... benötigt er eine Schrecksekunde länger – ehe er in der Lage ist, auf Bellas umwölkte Augen zu reagieren. Doch dann packt er sie, schaut sich erst danach um, entdeckt die Brüstung des Treppengeländers. Schleudert sie praktisch dagegen, greift ihre Hüften, zwingt ihren Oberkörper vornüber. Ihr Aufseufzen ist pure Verzückung.

Die augenblicklich auf ihn überspringt. Auf seinen Unterleib, der sich, noch immer prall, gegen sie drängt.

Bellas nächstes Stöhnen enthält etwas Warnendes.

Oh, stimmt ja. Er spannt die Bauchmuskeln an, nimmt sich zurück. Verlagert sein Gewicht auf den linken Arm, um sie in Stellung zu halten, um mit dem rechten auszuholen und ...

„AAAH!" -

- Sie zuckte sie zusammen.

Er mit. Seine Hand noch unverrichteter Dinge in der Luft.

Bellas Schrei war in ein Wimmern übergegangen – vor Schmerz? Vor Lust?

Aber was ...?

„Du auch, Sirius", hauchte sie.

Er hatte seinen Arm schon lange sinken lassen. „Ich was?"

„Züchtige mich!", stieß sie hervor. Mit gequält zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Und da sah er, dass sie sich den linken Unterarm hielt. So fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Was hast du da?"

Tief durchatmend streckte sie ihm ihren Arm hin und entblößte – eine Wunde, so bizarr und rot, dass er erschrocken aufjapste. Das war doch nicht Tatze ...?

Mit einem erstickten Laut, offenbar auf eine neue Schmerzenswelle hin, wollte Bella ihre Hand neuerlich auf ihre glühende Haut pressen.

„Du brauchst einen Verband, das ist entzündet", kam Sirius ihr zuvor, blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk umschließend.

Welches sie ihm sofort wieder entriss. „Das ist das Dunkle Mal", erklärte sie mit tiefer Ergriffenheit in der Stimme. „ER ruft seine Todesser. Aber wenn du schnell genug bist, kannst du noch ..."

Sie hatte sich gedreht, hing nun rückwärts am Geländer, ihre Arme ausgestreckt zu beiden Seiten, und spreizte auffordernd die Beine. „Also komm, du darfst gleich rein, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr!"

„Das Dunkle Mal?" Sirius hatte davon gehört, natürlich. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Art Brandzeichen, das Lord Voldemort seinen Gefolgsleuten aufdrückte. Und mittels dessen er sie zu sich rief. „Es tut weh?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Der Dunkle Lord berührt das Mal eines Todessers mit seinem Zauberstab – und wir spüren e e!", hauchte Bella selig und wedelte mit ihrem Becken. „Und dich will ich dabei in mir spüren, komm endlich! Rodolphus hat sich immer geweigert, es zu tun, bevor wir losappariert sind. Aber du wirst es mir geben, nicht wahr, mein Sirius? Du wirst mich jetzt ficken, ficken, ficken bis zum letzten Augenblick ..."

Bis zum letzten Augenblick, ehe sie ... zu diesem Verbrecher entschwand?

Sirius stand starr. Warum traf ihn diese Tatsache so unvermittelt?

Sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass Bella und auch ihr Mann, an den er in der ganzen Zeit ebenfalls nicht einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, diesen Todessern angehörten. Bisher jedoch war er irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen, darüber nachzudenken ...

„Worauf wartest du? Ein paar Stöße werde ich schon brauchen, gerade beim zweiten Mal." Bella war auf ihn zugesprungen, schubste ihn vor sich her zur Wand, wollte an ihm hoch, auf seinen Arm.

Sirius stieß sie weg. Erst einmal musste er sich klar werden, was er ...

„Willst du nicht?" Einen Moment schaute Bella zwischen seinem Gesicht und ihrer offene Handfläche hin und her, als überlege sie, ob sie ihn wiederum ohrfeigen solle. „Na, dann eben nächstes Mal", entschied sie dann. Stattdessen nahm sie Sirius' Hand, hielt plötzlich ihren Zauberstab in ihrer anderen und wedelte – Sirius Klamotten auf den Leib. Während sie ihre eigenen aus dem verschlossenen Schlafzimmer schon wieder trug!

Bewundernd die Augenbrauen hebend, sah er an sich herunter. Sie zauberte echt ganz schön cool. Und hatte Geschmack. Er hatte super verwaschene, ausgefranste enge Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an, das kaum den Bauchnabel bedeckte und so eng anlag, dass seine Brustmuskeln sich sexy darunter abzeichneten.

„Ja, so können wir gehen", nickte Bella befriedigt und zog ihn mit sich.

„Äh, warte!" Erst jetzt schüttelte er sie ab. „Ich werde doch nicht ..."

„Du und ich – wir werden doch von nun an sowieso zusammen sein, oder etwa nicht?" Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt. „Und ich muss IHM heute ein neues Mitglied bringen. Das wirst du sein." Sie nickte überzeugt und glättete ihre Stirn. „Es wird dir bei uns gefallen, du wirst sehen. Und außerdem ist es total praktisch, dann können wir nämlich viel öfter Sex haben."

Entrüstet wich Sirius mit erhobenen Armen zurück. „Ich werde doch kein Todesser! Was fällt dir ein? Niemals werde ich zu diesem Verbrecher von Volde..."

„SCHSCHSCHSCH!"

KLATSCH!

Da hatte Sirius wieder eine sitzen. Er hielt sich die Wange.

„DU WIRST IHN MIT ‚LORD' ANREDEN, HAST DU DAS VESTANDEN?"

„Das werde ich nicht, ich werde wie Albus Dumbledore ..."

„AAAH!"

Betroffen war Sirius mitten im Satz verstummt. Augenscheinlich war Bella von einer neuen Welle dieses schrecklichen Dunklen Mals getroffen worden. Und zwar so heftig, dass sie in den Knien eingeknickt war.

„Wird es schlimmer?", war ihm mitfühlend herausgerutscht. Was war dieser Lord für ein Unmensch!

„Der Nachdruck in seinen Rufen steigert sich." Bella hatte zuerst warten müssen, bis der Schmerz ihr Atem ließ. „Ich muss allmählich los, und allein kann ich nicht kommen, er tötet die, die seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen ..."

Und wieder musste sie abbrechen, weil ER von Neuem zugeschlagen hatte.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, Sirius konnte sie doch nicht in den Tod schicken! Doch er ... zu diesem skrupellosen Terroristen? „Wir fliehen zusammen!", rief er laut aus. „Wir disapparieren irgendwohin, wo dein Lord dich nicht finden kann, und dann ..."

„Sei nicht albern." Bella lehnte seitlich zusammengesunken an der Wand und stöhnte. Befremdlicher Weise mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Der Schmerz ist immer aufs Neue beeindruckend." Es gelang ihr aber nicht mehr wirklich, lustvoll zu klingen.

Sirius war bei ihr, auf den Knien, umschlang sie ganz fest, drückte sie an sich – sie war schon ganz schlapp vor Schmerz. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Was sollen wir tun? Was sollen wir nur tun?"

Bellatrix strich über den inzwischen vor Schmerz helllodernden Arm, schmiegte sich kurz an Sirius Körper, den sie doch eigentlich noch lange nicht genug gekostet hatte. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab: „Petrificus totalus!"

Sirius, mit noch immer abturnend weinerlicher Miene, erstarrte und fiel steif wie eine Tanne einfach der Länge nach aufs Gesicht. Sie musste jetzt nachdenken und das konnte sie nicht, wenn er immerzu dazwischenquatschte.

Wieder fasste sie nach ihrem vor Schmerz brüllenden Arm. Darauf war sie noch nicht gefasst gewesen. ER kam zwei Tage vor der Zeit, absolut untypisch. Und gemein und ungerecht und doof und wirklich ganz und gar ... ach, ihr wollte kein passender Vergleich einfallen. Sie war einfach noch nicht so weit! Hatte Sirius in aller Ruhe und in sämtlichen Varianten ausprobieren wollen, sich nach Strich und Faden durchbumsen lassen, bis sie endlich mal satt gewesen wäre. Wo sie doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben jemanden gefunden hatte, dem sie sich willen- und bedingungslos hingeben wollte. Und was tat der Lord? Spielte sich als totaler Spielverderber auf!

Sie hätte schreien mögen, keuchte allerdings nur. Vor Schmerz, wirklichem Schmerz. Dieses Brennen – war genauso wie der Dunkle Lord selbst. Es stellte einen knallharten Befehl dar. Da war kein Spielraum für andere Gefühle als blankes Gehorchen.

Was sie an sich gerne getan hätte. Schließlich liebte sie diese Art der Dominanz und den Dunklen Lord ganz besonders.

Aber jetzt ... war da Sirius, der eine viel tollere Dominanz aufzuweisen hatte, einen echten Hund in sich. Welchen sie doch am liebsten jetzt, sofort und gleich noch einmal ...

Diesen Wunsch zurückzustellen – würde sie wohl müssen.

Aber aufgeschoben war schließlich nicht aufgehoben.

Das galt allerdings nur, wenn sie überlebte. Und wenn sie ohne einen neuen Anhänger vor den Dunklen Lord treten würde – nein, das war ausgeschlossen. Sie musste also Sirius nehmen.

Bellatrix konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie, ihn im Schlepptau, vor ihren Meister treten würde. Sie hätte damit ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und nichts mehr zu befürchten. Allerdings – sie warf einen Blick auf ihren jungen Geliebten – der sich sperrte, weigerte, verweigerte?

Bellatrix wusste, sie würde ihn nur mithilfe eines Permanent-Imperius dazu bringen, sich todesserkonform zu verhalten. Wovor sie im Normalfall auch keineswegs zurückgeschreckt wäre. Auch wenn es aus ihm im Bett vorerst einen willenlosen Schlappschwanz machen würde, der nur einen hoch bekommen könnte, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf zeigte. Unerotisch. Aber wenn sie wählen musste zwischen Sex und ihrem Leben – wäre es ja dumm gewesen, den Sex zu wählen.

Aber trotzdem ...

Woher die zusätzlichen Bedenken gekommen waren, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Urplötzlich waren sie einfach da. Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihr Sirius nehmen würde? Wenn er ihr einfach verbot, sich weiter mit ihm zu vergnügen? Und sie damit ihr Leben hätte – aber eines, das ihr gar keinen Spaß mehr machte?

Fakt war, der Dunkle Lord bestimmte, wer ein Paar werden durfte oder musste. Rodolphus war der beste Beweis dafür. Nie, nie hätte Bellatrix ihn gewählt. Und deshalb war sie sicher, dass ihr der Lord Sirius nicht lassen würde, sollte er von ihrer neuen Vorliebe Wind bekommen.

Und das stand völlig außer Zweifel. Selbst wenn sie all ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten zusammenkratzte. Der Lord würde nur um so neugieriger ihre Barrieren gewaltsam durchbrechen – und dafür sorgen, dass er ihr verwehrte, wonach es sie verlangte.

„Bei Salazars schwärzester Seele", fluchte sie.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Arm raubte ihr den Atem und machte das Denken so schwer. Sie würde Sirius, ihren Hundeprinzen, verlieren, ohne all die wundervollen Spiele ausprobiert zu haben, die sein herrliches Wesen ihr versprach.

Aber weil es keinen Ausweg gab … Sie berührte Sirius am Arm, bereit mit ihm zu disapparieren – als ihr die Idee kam.

Der andere Junge – Snape!

Mühsam hob sie ihre schmerzgellende Zauberstabhand und richtete ihre Energie auf die Versiegelung der Schlafzimmertür.

„Hmprf!" Snape wand sich bereits, die auferlegten Zauber eisern bekämpfend. Gleich würde er sich befreit haben …

Sie musste also verhindern, dass er verschwand, denn dieser Junge stellte die Rettung aus ihrem Dilemma dar.

„Incarcerus!"

Snape, den Blindheitsfluch bereits losgeworden, nun aber zu einem handlichen Paket verschnürt, funkelte sie wütend an.

„Hrmpf!"

„Der Dunkle Lord wird sehr zufrieden mit mir sein, wenn ich ihm ein solch fähiges Neumitglied präsentiere."

„Hrmpf!"

Bellatrix betrachtete die sich noch wilder verzerrenden Züge Snapes. Durfte sie von ihm Zustimmung erwarten?

„Mit der Sprache haut es wohl noch nicht so recht hin? Aber das wird schon wieder. Allerdings ..." Sie presste die Rechte auf das Dunkle Mal, sie musste nun wirklich schnell machen, sonst würde sie den Unwillen des Dunklen Lords erregen. „Allerdings – ich kann dir nur raten, dich, wenn wir dort sind, gefolgschaftskonform zu verhalten."

Snapes Antwort war ein wirres Gurgeln. Während sein Kinn ständig auf und ab hüpfte. Nickte er?

Gleichmütig wedelte sie mit dem Zauberstab. Es war besser, wenn sie gleich wusste, ob sie ihn magisch würde ‚überreden' müssen.

„Mafoy."

Das war ein überraschendes erstes Wort aus seiner nicht mehr gelähmten Kehle.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte sie. „Was ist mit dem?"

Snape bedachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Er hat versprochen mich mitzunehmen, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn das nächste Mal ruft."

„Du – willst mitkommen?" Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

„Mit Malfoy", knurrte Snape dunkel. „Seit Wochen redet er schon seit davon, aber immer ist ihm was dazwischengekommen."

„Diesmal auch. Glaub mir, er wird dich auch diesmal nicht mitnehmen." Bellatrix konnte ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Aber ich kann es."

„Elende Schlampe", gab Snape seiner Meinung knurrend Ausdruck. „Mit dir mitgehen? Niemals."

„Nun gut", Bellatrix erhob sich, klopfte sich den Staub vom Kleid. „Der Dunkle Lord ist sehr eigen, weißt du? Fremde hat er nicht so gerne. Allerdings …" Sie drehte ihren Arm so, dass Snape das grelle Mal sehen musste. „Heute macht er eine Ausnahme. Nur heute – und er ruft uns bereits."

Snape schwieg. Also noch eins drauf.

„Wenn du also lieber auf Malfoy warten willst, nehm ich Sirius mit." Sie wandte Snape den Rücken zu.

„Nein! Ich komme." Diesmal war der wohlklingenden Stimme eine Prise Panik beigemischt.

Bellatrix blieb stehen, drehte sich um und betrachtete den noch immer wohl verschnürten Jungen. Dies lief überaus besser als gedacht.

„Gleich gehen wir los, mein Snapechen", gurrte sie. Aber zunächst musste sie noch einmal zu Sirius zurück.

„Finite incantatem!" Sie kniete neben Sirius, sah zu, wie er sich stöhnend aufsetzte. „Das wirst du mir büßen", knurrte er.

„Nichts lieber als das", hauchte sie ihm verheißungsvoll ins Ohr. „Nur leider nicht jetzt. Ich muss fort." Sie wies mit dem Kinn aufs Schlafzimmer. „Und den da drin nehm ich mit."

„Schleppst du diesen Widerling von Schnüffler zum Dunklen Lord?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Aber trotzdem – spinnst du?"

„Dich oder ihn", stöhnte Bellatrix und reckte ihren Arm nach vorn. „Ich hab keine Wahl. Allerdings, dich hab ich lieber – hier."

Sirius sah sie finster an.

„Wirst du wieder hierher kommen und dich mit mir treffen?", musste sie ihn fragen, plötzlich nicht ganz sicher, wie echt seine Wut auf sie war. „Morgen oder übermorgen oder wann du willst?"

Abscheu stand ihm im Gesicht. „Du bist eine verrückte Todesserin und ich wäre ebenfalls verrückt, mich mit dir einzulassen."

Bellatrix legte den Kopf schief und lächelte gequält. „Aber wir hatten doch Spaß miteinander und das könnten wir wieder haben."

Gebannt sah sie zu, wie Sirius langsam aufstand, sich aufrichtete, bis er sie hoch überragte. Seine Stimme grollte dunkel, als er sprach: „Du bist es, die mich treffen will, also wirst auch du es sein, die hier auf mich wartet."

Bellatrix nickte ergriffen. „Alles, was du willst."


	26. Robotronische Politik

**25. Robotronische Politik**

Zufrieden begutachtete Sirius sein Werk im Spiegel. Sein neuerworbener Bartstutzzauber hatte hervorragend funktioniert. Sein Vollbart sah super aus!

„Sirius, ich geh schon mal vor, okay?", rief James in den Waschraum.

Klar, Lily wartete ja auch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius verzog den Mund zu einem etwas genervten Grinsen. Es war durchaus gewöhnungsbedürftig, seinen besten Freund ständig mit einem Arm um Lily zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Aber Sirius gönnte ihm das langersehnte Liebesglück von Herzen, keine Frage. Und da er selbst einen gewissen Anteil daran hatte ...

Lupin hatte da mehr Probleme. Seit James mit Lily zusammen war – und sich zugegebenermaßen nicht die geringste Mühe machte, das in irgendeiner Weise zu verbergen – hielt Remus sich sehr am Rande. Hatte begonnen, verstärkt mit Peter am Animaguszauber zu üben – ohne Lily, die selbstredend Privatunterricht von James bekam. Noch immer nutzte Lupin jede Gelegenheit, um in Richtung Krankenflügel zu verschwinden. Aber er erwähnte Poppy so gut wie nie mehr. Ja, es war hart für ihn, dass er bei ihr schlicht keine Chancen hatte.

Während Sirius ...

„Sirius? Hier bist du!" Peter stand im Türrahmen des Waschraums und trippelte auf der Stelle vor Aufregung. „Beeil dich, da ist eine Ankündigung am Schwarzen Brett! Wir sollen jetzt sofort in die Große Halle kommen, Dumbledore macht eine offizielle politische Veranstaltung!"

Sirius schluckte. Ausgerechnet Politik – war das Thema, mit dem er sich zurzeit nicht so gern beschäftigte. „Ich muss noch aufs Klo, geh schon mal vor, okay?", wimmelte er erst mal Peter ab.

Der sich nur widerstrebend abwandte.

Demonstrativ knallte Sirius die Tür der Kabine hinter sich zu. Versah das Klo mit einem Hygienezauber, setzte sich auf den Deckel und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Er würde einfach hier bleiben und schwänzen. Es zwang ihn doch niemand, sich mit diesen Sachen auseinanderzusetzen. Er konnte auch einfach sein Leben leben und ...

In böser Vorahnung zuckte er zusammen, als draußen auf dem Gang eine Art Surren hörbar wurde, das ihn unmissverständlich an die robotronischen Zauber erinnerte, Dumbledores aktuelles Steckenpferd. Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres ließ der keine Gelegenheit aus, Flitwick mit derartigen Spielereien zu beauftragen.

Gerade jetzt näherte sich das Ding. Rasch und mit einem unerbittlichen Unterton. Sirius hielt den Atem an – doch zunächst zog es am Waschraum vorbei, die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Um sich dort zu verlieren – ehe es im nächsten Moment zu lautem Rufen anschwoll.

„ES KOMMEN WIRKLICH ALLE – IN DIE GROßE HALLE! ES KOMMEN WIRKLICH ALLE – IN DIE GROßE HALLE!" Dann brach die Stimme ab – um wenig später im nächsten Schlafsaal erneut auszubrechen: „ES KOMMEN WIRKLICH ALLE – IN DIE GROßE HALLE! ES KOMMEN WIRKLICH ALLE – IN DIE GROßE HALLE!" Wieder Pause. Und der nächste Schlafsaal. Und der übernächste. Und ...

Sirius kräuselte die Lippen. Wie peinlich war das denn? Dass ihr ehrwürdiger Direktor es sich nicht einmal jetzt nehmen ließ, einen heiteren Vers für seinen magischen Roboter zu reimen?

Das eilige Getrappel aus den Schlafsälen klang dennoch hektisch und ernst.

„ES KOMMEN WIRKLICH ALLE – IN DIE GROßE HALLE!", verklang die Stimme ein letztes Mal – dann kam das Surren die Treppe wieder herunter.

Erneut den Atem anhaltend, lauschte Sirius. Ob dieses offenbar fernmagisch gesteuerte Monster ihm vielleicht den Gefallen tun und die Waschräume vergessen würde ...?

Natürlich nicht. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer erhob er sich bereits, als das Summ-Ding vor der Tür verharrte, hielt sich rechtzeitig die Ohren zu – und fügte sich schließlich den Auswüchsen des Dumbledore'schen Überwachungsstaates.

Sirius kam als Letzter.

„Unser werter Direktor würde gern beginnen", drang Flitwicks fistelnde Stimme durch die bereits geschlossene Flügeltür der Großen Halle, und das Gemurmel der Schüler wurde augenblicklich gedrosselt.

Sich leise und unauffällig hineinzuschleichen, hatte Sirius keine Lust. Wenn er schon gezwungen wurde teilzunehmen, würde er wenigstens deutlich zeigen, was er von dieser Veranstaltung hielt.

Mit betont gelangweilter Miene betrat er den Raum – und empfing die auf den Knall der Tür hin zu ihm herumschnellenden Augen mit einem routinierten Grinsen. Herausfordernd, doch zugleich absolut gleichmütig. Mittlerweile hatte er wahrlich Übung darin. Das prompte Getuschel gewisser Mädchen ließ ihn völlig kalt. Das einzige, was ihn überraschte, war die Erkenntnis, wie nachtragend diese Zicken waren und wie konsequent in ihrem Bestreben, so viele Leute wie möglich mitbekommen zu lassen, welche Abscheu sie dem ungehobelten Macho Sirius Black gegenüber hegten. Du liebe Güte, sollten sie doch! Die konnten ihm alle gar nichts. Er schenkte keinem Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts, von Lily mal abgesehen, auch nur die geringste Beachtung. Das hatte er nicht nötig, oh nein!

Er drückte die Schultern durch und schritt extra langsam den Mittelgang entlang zum freien Platz neben James. Welcher ihm lediglich kurz zunickte, um sich wieder ganz auf Lily zu konzentrieren. Sirius setzte sich.

„Wie einige von euch vielleicht im Tagespropheten gelesen haben, ist es ein ernster Anlass, der uns heute zusammenführt", erhob der Alte die Stimme – exakt in dem Augenblick, als Sirius' Po die Bank berührte. „Der Zaubereiminister persönlich hat bekannt gegeben, dass man Anfang der Woche in der Nähe eines Fernapparier-Knotenpunktes in der Nähe von Sofia auf ein Massengrab mit sechs Leichen gestoßen sei. Den Untersuchungen der magischen Pathologie nach stimmt die Todesursache bei allen überein: Sie wurden mit dem Avada hingerichtet. Außerdem hat man an jedem einzelnen der Toten – allesamt Zauberer – Anzeichen eines akuten Imperiuszaubers gefunden sowie Spuren des Crutiatus, der unmittelbar vor dem Tod angewendet wurde."

Gemurmel unterschiedlicher Klangfarbe wurde laut. Verschiedene Abstufungen von Betroffenheit, Aufregung, Widerwillen.

„Der Schluss liegt mehr als nahe, dass es sich bei dem Massenmord um das Werk des Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort handelt, dem einzigen Zauberer, dem die zuständigen Auroren eine solch massive Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen zutrauen. Und dieser Meinung schließe ich mich an." Dumbledore verstummte und ließ seine hellen Augen kummervoll über die vier Haustische wandern.

Die Welle der Panik, die beim Klang des unaussprechlichen Namens mit hörbarem Raunen durch die Schülerschaft gerollt war, war lediglich geräuschlos geworden. Die meisten Leute um Sirius herum waren stumm in sich zusammengesunken und warfen sich angstvoll verstohlene Blicke zu.

„Auf diesen Verdacht hin hat man weitere Tests in Auftrag gegeben. Und erst heute Morgen erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass ebenfalls bei allen Toten eine magische Hauttransplantation am linken Unterarm vorgenommen worden sei."

Von mehreren Seiten wurde grauenerfülltes Wispern laut.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sirius Snape – ganz am Rand und somit für alle gut sichtbar sitzend – offensichtlich trotzig das Kinn heben.

Hastig senkte Sirius seines und versuchte, nicht auf die Gedanken zu hören, die sich drohend unterhalb seiner zugeschwollenen Kehle zusammenballten. Er schluckte krampfhaft.

„Ich nehme bewusst in Kauf, euch zu ängstigen, weil ich es für wichtig halte, dass ihr umfassend informiert seid", fuhr Dumbledore ungerührt fort, sprach jedoch jetzt eindeutig in Richtung des Slytherintisches. „Ein derart diffiziler Zauber, der – so professionell ausgeführt, dass er nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennbar gewesen ist – legt denselben Schluss nahe."

„Der, der nicht genannt werden darf", waberte durch die Schülerreihen.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Dumbledore sachlich. „Man weiß jetzt, dass es sich bei den Toten um Opfer der Entführungswelle handelt, die vor einigen Wochen unser Land heimgesucht hat. Also um gegen ihren Willen rekrutierte Todesser, die man zu knechten versucht hat – und die sich der Gewalt nicht zu beugen bereit waren."

Snapes Kinn in Sirius' Peripherie wanderte noch weiter nach oben.

Sirius wurde übel.

„Und in Verbindung mit dem Besuch einiger dieser suspekten Gestalten in Hogsmeade letzten Monat möchte ich euch auch heute wieder eindringlich warnen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Lasst euch nicht einwickeln von ihren zweifelhaften Versprechungen! Wie die jüngsten Vorkommnisse erneut und dringlichst beweisen, ist die Todesserschaft kein netter Verein für romantische Abenteurer oder verwegenen Rebellen, die sich im Namen Salazar Slytherins gegen das miefende Establishment auflehnen wollen. Es wird bitterernst werden. Tom Riddle ist zum Äußersten bereit – was über die unverzeihlichen Flüche und selbst über derartige Massenmorde an Abtrünnigen weit hinausgehen wird, das kann ich euch versichern."

Da konnte Sirius schlucken und husten, soviel er mochte – die anstrengenden Gedanken würde er nur sehr schwer wegkriegen. Auf keinen Fall in Snapes Richtung schauend, stützte er die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel. Er müsste den Slytherin anzeigen, oder? Konnte doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn ein Mitschüler, der obendrein sein bester Feind gewesen war, eine solche Grenze übertrat?

_Deine Geliebte hat Snape zwangsrekrutiert,_ flüsterte eine sehr schwer zu widerlegende Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Und der sitzt nur deswegen noch lebendig hier herum, weil er sich nicht geweigert hat, bei denen mitzumachen._

Gequält schloss Sirius die Augen. Er konnte Snape nicht anzeigen. Weil Bella ansonsten ihn mitgeschleift hätte, wenn der Slytherin nicht gewesen wäre. Weil Snape ihn im Gegenzug beschuldigen würde, mit einer der Massenmörderinnen zu schlafen.

_Die dich ihrem Lord eiskalt ausgeliefert hätte, _kroch es durch Sirius' Brust. _Sie hätte in Kauf genommen, dass du jetzt in diesem Grab ..._

Er erschrak selbst, als sein Oberkörper unvermittelt in die Senkrechte schnellte. _Aber sie hat es nicht getan. Sie hat mich nicht mitgenommen. Und zwar, weil sie mich dann ebenso verloren hätte. Und das will sie nicht. _Wie sie ihm immer aufs Neue zeigte, so unmissverständlich, dass ...

„Alles in Ordnung, Sirius?", brachte James' Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn zum Aufjapsen. Er war rot geworden, das spürte er selbst.

„Es ist einfach entsetzlich", nickte Lily ihm mitfühlend zu.

„Aber wir werden kämpfen, nicht wahr, Kumpel?" James sprach jetzt lauter – und auch an anderen Stellen der Großen Halle wurden inbrünstige Bekundungen ausgesprochen.

„Nicht mit uns" und „Wir machen da nicht mit" und „Wir werden Ihr-wisst-schon-wen besiegen!", war deutlich herauszuhören.

Sirius holte endlich Luft. Nickte mit allem Nachdruck, den er aufzubringen imstande war.

„Wir alle gehen in den Widerstand", klang Peters Stimme selig über dem anschwellenden Gemurmel. „Nicht wahr, Lupin? Nicht wahr, Sirius?"

„Wir sind Gryffindors!", antwortete James voll ehrfürchtigen Stolzes.

Erntete ein anerkennendes Nicken seitens des Direktors.

Und auch Sirius nickte. James hatte völlig recht. Allein darauf kam es an. Dass sie sich treu blieben. Dass sie ihrer Bestimmung als Gryffindors nachkamen, der von Dumbledore angeführten Widerstandsvereinigung beizutreten, dem noch geheimen, dennoch bereits berühmten Orden des Phönix. Und das würde Sirius natürlich auch tun, er würde gegen die Todesser kämpfen, selbstverständlich.

_Und dass du mit einer dieser Todesserinnen schläfst, diese Kleinigkeit gedenkst du wieder zu vergessen, nicht wahr, du tapferer Gryffindor?_

Dumbledore klatschte magisch verstärkt in die Hände, um für Ruhe zu sorgen.

„Ich bin stolz auf euch, meine Schüler! Auf jeden einzelnen, der sich in dieser Stunde entscheidet, den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen." Strahlend schien er jedem Angesprochenen direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Sirius grinste vorsichtshalber lieber James zu.

„Und an euch übrige appelliere ich inständig", bei diesen Worten sandte Dumbledore ein Lächeln zwischen den Slytherin- und den Hufflepufftisch. Das gleichermaßen kummervoll und streng wirkte. Ein Zappeln lief durch die betreffenden Reihen. „Bitte seht ganz genau hin! Seid kritisch. Hinterfragt das, was man euch erzählt. Lasst euch nicht von Versprechungen und Vergünstigungen einwickeln", rief er dann in beschwörendem Tonfall.

Dem auch Sirius sich nicht entziehen konnte. Hastig konzentrierte er sich, um die Hitzewallung niederzukämpfen, die seine noch immer zugeschnürte Kehle mühelos passierte.

„Damit ihr erkennt, welche Lügen die Todesser verbreiten. Damit ihr eure Freunde warnen könnt. Eure Mitschüler. Eure Familien. Die ganze Zaubererwelt!"

Genau, Dumbledore hatte völlig recht. Mit seinen schwarzmagischen Alten zu Hause hatte Sirius ja bereits gebrochen. Und Regulus ... Er sah extra nicht noch einmal zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Um den würde er sich noch einmal bemühen, ihn überzeugen, ebenfalls dem Orden beizutreten.

Bella dagegen – Bella war doch etwas ganz anderes! Bella war – die megageilste Frau unter der Sonne, und Sirius ihr verfallen, er würde nie, nie, nie von ihr genug haben. Würde alles tun, um sie endlich wieder zu ficken, das war schon wieder viel zu lange her ...

Sirius sog scharf Luft ein, um sich zu bremsen. Bella war nur Sex, und Sex hatte ja wohl nichts mit seiner politischen Meinung zu tun. Sie waren schließlich nicht zusammen, also so wie James und Lily. Bella und er hatten lediglich ein Arrangement. Für Sex. Ausschließlich Sex, mehr wollte er doch auch nicht von ihr. Nur den ... den wollte er. Unbedingt und um jeden Preis. So sehr, dass er permanent auf Entzug war.

_Aber heute Abend ist es so weit! Heute ist endlich Freitag!_

Er warf einen Blick zu Lupin auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches. Der vollmondgemäß krank aussah. Heute Nacht würde Tatze zwei Missionen zu erfüllen haben. Sich die zweite, die sich das ganze Wochenende hinziehen würde, in sämtlichen Einzelheiten auszumalen, versetzte ihn in die Lage, den Rest von Dumbledores Rede über sich ergehen zu lassen, ohne sich mit dem Inhalt zu beschäftigen. Es gab einfach Wichtigeres im Leben als Politik!


	27. Sex, Sex, nichts als Sex

**26. Sex, Sex, nichts als Sex **

Oh, ja, es ist wunderbar, Seite an Seite mit Krone über die nächtlichen Schlossgründe zu springen. Moony ist noch menschlich, der Vollmond ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Und auch Peters Verwandlung in die erbärmliche Ratte ist trotz der Nachhilfestunden beim Werwolf noch immer unvollständig. Mittlerweile schafft er immerhin ein kreisrundes Stück Fell rund um den Rattenschwanz, doch ob er den Animaguszauber jemals gänzlich beherrschen wird, bezweifelt Sirius. Aber was kümmert ihn Peter?

Tatze ist glücklich! In seinen beiden Körpern. Im Kreise seiner Freunde. Und erst recht mit ... sein Zwerchfell hüpft, als er an der Peitschenden Weide ankommt. Nicht im Geringsten außer Puste drückt er seinen Bauch auf den Boden und rutscht geübt unter den aggressiven Ästen hindurch – den Baum im nächsten Moment bereits zum Erstarren bringend.

Da sind auch schon die anderen. Tatze bellt und wedelt mit dem Schwanz. Wacht darüber, dass jeder heil in den geheimen Gang gelangt und schlüpft als Letzter hinein. Auf zur Heulenden Hütte!

Krone und Wurmschwanz kehren genau wie früher um, sobald Lupin sich in seinem Wolfszimmer im Keller eingeschlossen hat. Tatze dagegen ...

Sein Herz tut einen Satz und weitere, in deren Takt er die Treppe hinauf ins Erdgeschoss springt.

„Mein Hundi, da kommt ja mein geliebtes Hundi!", tönt es da auch schon von oben.

„WAUUUU!", bellt Tatze und braucht nur zwei Sekunden mehr, bis er das Schlafzimmer erreicht hat – und SIE!

„Oh, mein Sirius, küss mich", empfängt sie ihn. Nackt und voller Wollust, wie jedes Mal. Weit offen alles an ihr, die Arme, die ihn fest umschließen, die Augen, die ihn schon jetzt verschlingen, der Mund – den er im selben Moment auf seiner Schnauze spürt, im nächsten an seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, seinen Mundwinkeln, überall ...

Doch noch darf er sich nicht fallen lassen.

Er macht sich los, resolut, greift unter das Bett nach dem, was dort für sie bereit liegt. „Bevor ich dich küsse, wirst du etwas für mich tun, du Luder", verlangt er.

„Bitte, küss mich, ich bitte dich, ich brauche das, ich brauche dich!" Ihr helles Wimmern. Das ihn noch immer so anmacht wie am ersten Tag.

„Auf die Knie", befiehlt er mit strenger Stimme.

„Oh, bitte ...", fängt sie an.

Doch da hat er schon hart am Arm gepackt. Stößt sie zum Bett, setzt sich, zerrt sie der Länge nach über seine Beine, sodass sich ihr entblößter Hintern vor ihm in die Höhe reckt. Vorerst jedoch muss er sich mit ihrem Hals befassen. Gekonnt schlingt er das Halsband herum, schließt die Schnalle mittlerweile mit einer Hand. Greift mit der anderen hinein und ruckt, damit Bella ihren Kopf in den Nacken werfen muss und ächzen.

Sirius braucht einen Augenblick, ehe er in der Lage ist einzuatmen und mit der herrischen Stimme, die sie so liebt, zu fragen: „Wirst du tun, was ich dir sage?"

Bellas Blick schnellt zu ihm, in den Augenwinkel. Sie will einen neuen Ruck. Schenkt ihm ein weiteres Ächzen.

„Ich will, dass du mich auf der Stelle küsst", behauptet sie dreist.

Da lügt sie. Jetzt noch. Mit einem energischen Klaps kneift er in eine ihrer Pobacken, zieht. Lässt das Halsband los und schiebt energisch seine freie Hand in ihre Ritze – direkt in ihre heiße, üppige Nässe dort.

Er stöhnt, sie stöhnt, er räuspert sich. „Wirst du tun, was ich sage?", wiederholt er im Tonfall eines Herrn und Meisters.

„Oh bitte, bitte, küss mich, Sirius!"

Da hat er bereits ausgeholt und lässt seine flache Hand kräftig auf ihren herrlichen Arsch klatschen.

„Ah!", keucht sie auf. Entzückt. Räkelt sich provokant, streckt ihren Po noch weiter hoch, lädt ihn ein.

Er muss ihr folgen, muss seine Hand wandern lassen, seine Finger ...

Die werden förmlich in sie hineingesogen. „Fick mich, Sirius!", fleht Bella heiser. „Oh, bitte, bitte, fick mich, jetzt sofort, ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten!"

Es ist schwer. Doch mittlerweile hat Sirius Übung. Wieder holt er zu einem Schlag aus.

Und wieder schreit Bella auf und stöhnt und bettelt. „Oh, bitte, hab Erbarmen! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!"

Wenn sie in diesem Zustand ist, darf er sich schon ein bisschen mehr erlauben. Er nimmt beide Hände, um ihre Ritze in Besitz zu nehmen. Reibt und streicht und nimmt ihren Kitzler zwischen die Fingerspitzen – mit Bella zusammen die angehaltene Luft herauspustend.

„Oh, Sirius ..."

Einen Augenblick noch darf er genießen, wie ihr Unterleib unter seinen Händen zuckt, wie Bella sich abmüht, sich Lust zu erschleichen – während er so tut, als ob er ihr es ihr verwehren wollte, so viel wie möglich davon zu empfinden.

Folglich muss er seine Hände wegnehmen, sobald ihr Stöhnen die gewisse Klangfarbe erreicht hat, die ihren nahenden Orgasmus anzeigt.

Während das Poltern, welches bereits seit einiger Zeit von unten heraufschallt, plötzlich anschwillt und Lupins schmerzverzerrter Schrei ertönt: „AAAAUUUUUUUUUUH!"

„Huh, ich liebe diese spannende Untermalung", flüstert Bella und windet sich aus Sirius' Umklammerung, um endlich ... ihre heißen Lippen ... seinen Mund erwischen zu lassen. „Nicht wahr, irgendwann werden wir den Wolf da unten mitspielen lassen? Mit Halsband und imperiusgesteuerter Zunge, wie ich dir erzählt habe. Nicht wahr? Du hast es versprochen!"

Oh ja, küssen kann sie wunderbar, und dass sie ihn so selten in diesen Genuss kommen lässt, steigert Sirius' Erregung ungemein. Als sie ihm ihre Zunge das nächste Mal entzieht, wirft er sich mit einem gefährlichen Grollen auf sie – die sich endlich gehorsam unter ihm zu Boden sinken lässt. Nun außerstande, sich zu zügeln, greift er hart in die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, um sie auseinander zu drücken und ... uff. Seine Spitze trifft sofort.

„Oh ja, oh, Sirius, gib mir deinen Schwanz, stoß mich, stoß zu! Doller! Tiefer! Oh jaaaa ..."

OOOOH JA, sie ist die Größte, die Geilste, die Versauteste, und sie gehört ihm, ihm ganz allein! Und ihm ist so was von schnurzpiepegal, was sie ansonsten in ihrem Leben treibt. Denn dieses hier – ist seines. UND DAS ÜBERTRIFFT ALLES!

Dies ist – das Happy End.

Allerdings handhaben wir diese Geschichte wie das echte Leben. Das auch für diese beiden natürlich keineswegs jetzt zu Ende ist.

Und wie es weiter geht – das erzählt euch Feuerbohne nächste Woche.

Im Epilog.

*Runa lächelt leicht gequält*


	28. Epilog

**Feuerbohnes Epilog – für alle, die diese Geschichte im Canon enden lassen wollen**

Fünf Monate später ...

So leid es mir für alle RomantikerInnen tut, die Sirius und Bella als Paar und glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit sehen wollen, so ist es natürlich nicht gekommen.

Sicher, Sirius und Bella hatten erst mal jede Menge Spaß und noch mehr Sex miteinander. Sie spielten ihre Spiele, quälten und reizten sich gegenseitig, schürten damit ihre Erregung immer weiter. Und ebenso natürlich kamen Peitsche und Halsbänder genauso zum Einsatz wie ein Hundenapf, Fesseln, Klammern und noch allerlei andere magisch-quälerische Gegenstände, die Hexen und Zauberer mit sadomasochistischen Neigungen lieben.

Doch wie das so ist, die Zeit ist nicht einfach stehengeblieben.

Für Bellatrix noch eher als für Sirius.

Die ausgeglichene Sexualität, der dieser frönte, wirkte sich auf sein Gesamtbefinden äußerst wohltuend aus. Sein 'Problem', nicht zwischen seinen beiden Gestalten wählen zu können, sondern seinen Trieben ausgeliefert zu sein, verschwand mit der Zeit. Als Therapiemittel brauchte er Sex immer weniger und schließlich gar nicht mehr.

Natürlich gefiel ihm auch weiterhin, was Bellatrix und er trieben. Aber dennoch, im Laufe der Wochen erwachte in ihm die Sehnsucht nach etwas anderem. Getreu seiner Rolle als dominanter Partner forderte er dieses neue Vergnügen von Bellatrix ein. Anfangs nur nach dem Sex. In aller Ruhe eng aneinandergeschmiegt daliegen, beispielsweise. Unterhalten wollte er sich, Bellatrix näherkommen. Von den 'heißen' Treffen mal abgesehen, was wusste er denn schon von ihr? Alte Familiengeschichten, und dass sie eine Todesserin war, die gelegentlich sogar während eines ihrer Treffen von Voldemort gerufen wurde.

Ja, ja, er war damals, bei Dumbledores eindringlicher Rede gegen die Todesser wirklich der Meinung gewesen, dass ihm das alles egal sei, dass es neben all dem Sex nichts weiter gebe zwischen Bellatrix und ihm. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Da gab es mehr, viel mehr.

Dem zwischen ihnen funktionierenden Muster gemäß hatte er ihr befohlen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen „wie eine Katze."

Ein Befehl übrigens, dem sie sich ohne weiteres Widerstreben willig unterworfen hatte, ganz egal, in welcher Phase ihrer erhitzten Treffen sie gerade angelangt waren.

Das war gut gegangen, bis Sirius mehr wollte, nämlich reden.

Doch das ging mit ihr gar nicht. Sie verstand einfach nicht, was das sollte. Und als er schließlich aufgab, ihr stattdessen befahl, sich wie früher still an ihn zu kuscheln und einfach nur zärtlich zu sein – schlief sie nach wenigen Minuten ein.

Lange hatte es dann nicht mehr gedauert, bis Bellatrix richtig wütend wurde.

„Willst du jetzt nur noch langweiligen Gänseblümchensex?", klagte sie ihn an.

Was ihn verunsicherte. Gänseblümchen-Sex? Was war das denn?

Vorsichtig forschte er nach, hörte James aus, ging sogar zu Poppy und fragte sie – durch die Blume – versteht sich.

Seine Überraschung hielt sich in Grenzen, als er herausfand, dass sich Bellas Gänseblümchenanklage als das herausstellte, was Poppy als übliches, völlig normales sexuelles Verhalten bezeichnete. Seinen Wunsch danach bestärkte das nur. Und so begann Sirius, sich langsam aber sicher von Bellatrix ab, und gleichaltrigen Mädchen zuzuwenden.

Bellatrix tobte – verständlicherweise – als sie mitbekam, dass ihr 'heißer Hund' sich langsam aber sicher abseilte. Sie verstand nicht, warum er plötzlich unbedingt langweilig sein wollte, berechenbar. Wie Rodolphus.

Der wilde und ungestüme Sirius hatte stets alle ihre Bedürfnisse gestillt, warum konnte es nicht immer so weitergehen?

Doch dieser Zug war längst abgefahren. Sosehr faszinierend Sirius die Welt der Erotik gefunden hatte, die er durch Bellatrix kennengelernt hatte, jetzt wollte er endlich das erforschen, was seine Freunde glücklich oder unglücklich machte, was sie strahlen oder niedergeschmettert sein ließ. Er wollte sich verlieben, lieben.

Sirius begann also, nachdem er Hogwarts und seinem dort inzwischen untragbar schlechten Ruf entkommen war, sich für junge Frauen seines Alters zu interessieren.

Dank James' Vorbild, der eine stabile Beziehung zu Lily aufgebaut hatte, verliebte er sich schließlich in eine junge Kollegin beim Orden des Phoenix, umwarb sie, und konnte sie letztlich für sich gewinnen.

Bellatrix hatte er darüber vollständig vergessen.

Die jedoch konnte das nicht verzeihen. Derart zurückgewiesen zu werden, war das Schlimmste, was ihr hatte widerfahren können. Und so zügellos sie zuvor geliebt und begehrt hatte, genauso hasste sie Sirius nun und war von Stund ab seine erbittertste Feindin.

Wir alle wissen, wie diese Feindschaft letztlich geendet hat.

Genauso bekannt ist das Schicksal Snapes, Lupins, James und Lilys und Peters – und deshalb muss das hier nicht mehr erzählt werden.

Wer bleibt – ist Poppy.

Nun ja, sie hat Remus niemals erhört, er warb einfach zu schüchtern und unbestimmt um sie. Dennoch blieben sie in Kontakt. Erst als Remus nach seinem Abschluss Hogwarts verließ, verloren sie sich vollständig aus den Augen.

Wie es mit Poppy weiterging? Ob sie noch einen Mann getroffen hat, mit dem sie glücklich werden konnte und mit dem sie Kinder bekommen hat?

Um hier einmal Michael Ende zu zitieren: Das ist eine andere Geschichte und die soll ein andermal erzählt werden.

**Runas Epilog – für alle ... anderen**

So sollen wir Menschen sein?

Dass wir jemanden treffen, den wir als ganz besonderen erkennen, jemanden, der uns fasziniert, beglückt, verzaubert, im Innersten berührt – was beim Sex, also zumindest bei solchem Sex, mit dem wir es hier zu tun hatten, doch wohl zutrifft – und dann zulassen, dass dieser Zauber, diese LIEBE, die wir empfinden, schenken, bekommen, sich in Belanglosigkeit auflöst?

Was bedeuten irgendwelche Äußerlichkeiten wie Altersunterschied, unterschiedliche moralische Ansichten, finanzielle Umstände, irgendwelche anderen Widrigkeiten – wenn wir mit unserem Geliebten selig unter einer Decke liegen können und alles außer unserem gemeinsamen Glück an uns abprallen lassen?

GAR NICHTS!

All das bedeutet gar nichts!

Und das gilt selbstredend auch für Sirius und Bellatrix. Alles, was sie wollen, ist schließlich, zusammen zu sein, sich zu lieben, das gemeinsame Glück – und das übrige Leben hat sich ihrer Liebe gefälligst unterzuordnen.

Was interessiert es die beiden, was der Dunkle Lord von Bellatrix will? Was sie sonst so tut oder lässt, wenn sie mal nicht bei Sirius ist?

Wen interessiert es, dass er mit seinen Freunden zusammen im Orden des Phönix gegen Voldemorts Terrorregime kämpft?

Was spielt es für eine Rolle, dass Sirius älter wird? Sich weiterentwickelt? Im Gegensatz zu Bella, die auf ewig das kompromisslose kleine Mädchen bleiben wird, nur auf die Erfüllung ihrer leidenschaftlichen Bedürfnisse ausgerichtet?

Alles, was die beiden tun müssen, ist, sich einfach nur weiterhin zu lieben. Absolut und für immer und ewig.

Das kann doch wohl nicht so schwer sein!

...

...

...

Ja, ich weiß.

Verdammt, ich weiß es ja!

Ich weiß alles. Und würde am liebsten Bella diese Geschichte in die Hand drücken, auf dass sie sie zerreißen möge und zerknüllen und dann darauf rumtrampeln und schreien: „ICH WILL DAS SO NICHT! WENN DAS LEBEN SO SEIN SOLL, DANN MACH ICH NICHT MIT!"

Natürlich mache ich es nicht. Ich bin nicht Bella – auch wenn sie mir manchmal aus der Seele spricht. Ich bemühe mich, erwachsen und vernünftig zu sein und die Realität anzunehmen, wie sie ist.

Liebe ist nicht absolut und ewig. Liebe ist abhängig von vielen Faktoren in und um die Liebenden, und wenn diese Faktoren nicht mehr gegeben sind, dann hört die Liebe auf oder verkehrt sich sogar ins Gegenteil.

Und da bei Bella und Sirius jede Menge dieser Faktoren nicht stimmen, haben die beiden keine Chance.

Es sei denn ... ich würde mir vornehmen, zu beweisen, dass diese vernünftigen Erwägungen nicht stimmen. Wenn ich ihnen eine Happy End Zukunft schreiben würde, dann würden sie ihr Happy End bekommen. Und zwar absolut schlüssig und überzeugend. So wahr ich Astrid-Runa bin!

So!

**Ende**


End file.
